


Коэффициент преломления

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, Post-Civil War (Marvel), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Кэп улыбается его растерянности, совсем как настоящий. Черт, он и есть настоящий: здесь и сейчас другого у Тони нет, но есть этот - идеальная симуляция Стива Роджерса. Потрясающей точности искин на базе одной личности - то, чего никто до Энтони Старка еще не делал. Достижение такого уровня может поднять его на гребень новой волны обожания. Нужно только пригласить специалистов по искусственному интеллекту и показать свою работу.«Хуй вам всем», - думает Тони, - «Он только мой».





	1. Тони

**Author's Note:**

> После событий Гражданки Тони хватается за все возможные проекты, доводит себя до нервного истощения, а потом уезжает с Базы и запирается в полном уединении в одном из своих загородных домов. И создает нечто особенное. Только для себя.
> 
> Очень много крайне несчастного Тони и довольно много очень понимающего Стива.

Сперва Тони долго смотрит на сидящего перед ним Стива, потом обходит диван кругом. С размаху рушится в кресло напротив, раскидывает руки на подлокотники.

Стив смотрит в пол, но по едва заметным бликам под ресницами можно сказать, что он все-таки следит за перемещениями Тони краем глаза.

Тони шевелит пальцами, улыбается криво. Набирает в легкие воздуха и медленно, будто пробуя воду босой ступней, произносит:

— Пиздец.

Стив характерно вздергивает брови: нечто среднее между удивлением и неодобрением. Мимическая оценка, которая всегда доставалась Тони чаще других. Во всяком случае, так считает он сам.

Но Кэп молчит, и Тони повторяет, с мстительным наслаждением напирая на каждый слог, растягивает гласные, красуясь:

— Ебаный. Пиздец.

— Тони. Прекрати, — когда Стив наконец заговаривает, мурашки прошивают Тони по всему позвоночнику, хотя он был совершенно точно уверен, что готов. Он нервно смеется в ответ.

— А то что? Что ты мне сделаешь, Кэп?

— Что за глупости? Не собираюсь я тебе ничего делать. Тони, ты ведешь себя как… как ребенок.

То, как Стив подбирает слова, то, как морщится, мгновенно гася легкое раздражение в голосе, то как он поднимает — поднимает, в конце концов! — на Тони обжигающие глаза… Так знакомо и правильно, но от этого всего больно перехватывает дыхание, и Тони разрушает момент, судорожно ища твердое дно.

— Что скажешь, Пятница?

— Сэр? Уточните, пожалуйста, вопрос.

— Похожий у нас Кэп получился?

— Симуляция соответствует имеющимся данным Стива Роджерса на девяносто семь и тридцать четыре сотых процента.

Стив смотрит на Тони так же спокойно, будто это и не о нем они сейчас говорят. Диван не просвечивает сквозь проекцию, и сама голограмма абсолютно устойчива: не идет рябью, не блекнет, ничего такого. Уж на это Тони Старк и его технологии вполне способны. Вот только видно, что диванные подушки не прогнулись ни на полдюйма под внушительным телом Капитана Америки.

— Серьезно? А остальные два шестьдесят?

— Два и шестьдесят шесть, сэр. Они соответствуют модулю Ипсилон, которые вы создали, опираясь большей частью на собственную оценку действий Капитана Америки после его…

— Они что, не совпадают с прототипом? — Тони не дает Пятнице договорить: «…после его ухода из Мстителей». Он и так знает, на чем основан модуль Ипсилон. Вот Джарвису и в голову бы не пришло повторять очевидное.

— Эти данные еще не были интегрированы ситуативно. Пока они пассивны, я не могу провести точную оценку, поэтому временно их исключаю. Вы можете провести тесты, которые задействуют эти данные.

— Не сейчас, — отмахивается Тони.

Он замолкает, развалившись в кресле, смотрит на Кэпа пустыми глазами, пока внутри что-то слабо жжется, отдавая вглубь, до позвонков. Надо продиагностировать реактор. Неприятное ощущение. Ах да. Никакого реактора давно нет. Вся боль теперь — только его собственная.

— Тони, прости, я странно себя чувствую, когда ты так долго смотришь на меня, — мягкий голос Кэпа снова выдергивает его — пусть ласковым, но все же электрошоком.

— Что?..

— Ты хотел поговорить? Или так и будем сидеть в тишине? — Кэп улыбается его растерянности, совсем как настоящий. Черт, он и есть настоящий: здесь и сейчас другого у Тони нет, но есть этот — идеальная симуляция Стива Роджерса. Потрясающей точности искин на базе одной личности — то, чего никто до Тони Старка еще не делал. Достижение такого уровня может поднять его на гребень новой волны обожания. Полные залы в MIT, бесконечные пресс-конференции, правительственные контракты и, наконец, полная и окончательная амнистия после его провала. Нужно только пригласить специалистов по искусственному интеллекту и показать свою работу.

«Хуй вам всем, — думает Тони. — Он только мой».

И решительно встает с кресла.

— Извини, Кэп, я устал. Читай, смотри кино. Спокойной ночи.

Он не оборачивается, но хочет думать, что Стив провожает его глазами.

Выйдя на балкон своей спальни, Тони смотрит на огромный город, раскинувшийся в получасе езды от дома на холме.

— Пятница.

— Да, сэр.

— Дай ему доступ к гостевым библиотеке и видеотеке, но не позволяй заглатывать книги слишком быстро. Примерно в том же темпе, в котором он читает на самом деле.

— Ясно. Будет сделано.

Город помигивает миллионом огней, наверняка шумит автомобилями, сиренами и голосами, но на таком расстоянии это все сливается в низкую, едва слышную вибрацию, далекое гудение улья. Как только Тони закрывает дверь на балкон, становится оглушающе тихо.

— Музыка. Да будет джаз.

Под приглушенные звуки саксофона Тони привычно наливает себе выпить и устраивается на кровати. Раньше он еще как-то засыпал без выпивки, почти всегда, кроме самых тяжелых дней. Но после всего, что было, он спит плохо и мало, поэтому пить приходится в обязательном порядке.

— Пятница, покажи-ка мне Капитана.

Над кроватью возникает изображение: Стив сидит в той же позе, на том же месте, где он его оставил. Глаза прикрыты.

— Приблизь.

Длинные светлые ресницы почти не вздрагивают, будто Капитан крепко и спокойно спит.

Тони не чувствует ровным счетом никакого подъема и величия своего гения. Интересно, если отключить голограмму, станет легче?

— Отключи проекцию.

Диван пуст.

Гаснет изображение над кроватью, и комната погружается в темноту. У Тони сосет в груди так, будто там образовалась черная дыра и туда улетает все: свет, воздух, и его самого сейчас вывернет наизнанку и засосет внутрь самого себя.

— К черту. Включи проекцию снова.

— Показать вам?

— Не нужно.

Черная дыра, вроде бы, утихает немного. Зато теперь Тони чувствует, как вся его кожа горит от одного только ощущения, что Стив очень, очень близко. И совершенно недостижим.

***

Когда Тони, наконец, выпивает достаточно, приходит сон. Неглубокий и не приносящий полноценного отдыха. Снятся разрозненные фрагменты последних месяцев, мелькают образы и ощущения.

Больничная палата, в которой ночь за окном и цветы на столе — наверное, их прислала Пеппер. Тони тянется к записке в букете — почерк на ней крупный и твердый, совсем не бисерные буковки Пеппер — и роняет вазу: вода льется по столику на кровать, он неловко пытается остановить катящуюся к краю вазу, ему очень больно дышать, и оглушительно, противно пищат приборы.

Оглушительно и противно пищат отказывающие системы костюма. Тони не может сфокусировать взгляд, датчики сбоят, и нужно снять маску, чтобы увидеть, с кем же он, собственно, дерется. Времени нет, остались считанные секунды до момента, когда еще можно запустить экстренную эвакуацию. Но ему нужно, просто необходимо увидеть лицо того, с кем он дерется. Он отстреливает маску, и назойливый писк становится тише и дальше, перемещаясь куда-то за стену.

За стеной, на кухне, назойливо пищит кофеварка. Она будит его, выдергивает из мутного, страшного сна, и он с трудом приподнимает тяжело гудящую голову, пытается посмотреть на дверь, но видит только деревянный порог. На пороге возникают босые ноги в мягких серых штанах.

— Разбудил? Прости, Тони. Завтрак готов.

Тони старается, правда, изо всех сил старается поднять голову и посмотреть на того, кто говорит, но ничего не получается, его будто тянет вниз невероятной силой. Даже глаза не открываются полностью. Он точно знает этот голос и силится произнести: «Не молчи, скажи еще что-нибудь, прошу тебя», но горло проталкивает в губы только хриплое мычание. Свет из окна падает на пол ослепительными ромбами, затекает на порог, обнимает босые ступни, как пена прибоя, и стоящий в дверях отступает назад, исчезает из поля зрения окончательно. Тони готов кричать «Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи!», но горло мучительно сжимается, и даже челюсти сводит от бесплодных попыток крика. Свет затапливает комнату.

— Тони, я здесь. Я здесь.

Тепло обнимает его всего, дыхание щекочет шею и ухо, и он до предела поворачивает голову, пытаясь оглянуться, но видит только тот же свет, разве что более мягкий, уже золотой, а не белый. Лучи стекают по длинным ресницам, вспыхивают спектральными искорками, отбрасывают прозрачные тени. Все плывет перед глазами, как ни поворачивай голову, а больше ничего не видно — только ресницы и свет.

— Я здесь, Тони, — тихо и бархатно, возле самого уха, и по спине катится дрожь. Большие руки обнимают его, держат, он опирается спиной, почти лежит на широкой груди, и кажется, что в него вливают это тепло и эту силу — через спину, через позвоночник, через нервы — в самое сердце.

Ладони твердо и ласково гладят его по плечам, по груди, замирают на солнечном сплетении, спускаются на напряженный живот. Тони изгибается, откидывается головой на широкое плечо, подставляется этим рукам. Ощущения переполняют его, и главное из них — ощущение присутствия, когда весь воздух искрится и вибрирует от того, что Стив рядом с ним.

Как только в голове звучит имя, сон начинается рассыпаться, как карточный домик, и Тони отчаянно пытается остаться в нем, но оставаться уже негде. Тают сильные ладони, тает тепло тела за спиной, и последними тают бархатные ресницы.

— Стив…

Тони еще не просыпается окончательно, зависает где-то под поверхностью, гонит пробуждение изо всех сил. Кладет собственные руки туда, где лежали ладони Стива, гладит себя, опускается ниже, все еще в сумраке полусна, твердит внутри головы: «Стив, Стив…» Он ласкает себя через мягкую ткань торопливо, надеясь ухватить последнее, что осталось от тепла и света. Выгибается, толкается в руку, повторяет имя, когда волны жара катятся по позвоночнику снизу вверх, вверх, вверх.

Но текучий полусон тает и истончается так же, как истаял сон. Еще пара жадных движений — и не остается ничего. Тони открывает глаза в своей спальне.

Стекла затемнены до десяти утра, и в комнате полумрак. Тони убирает руки с возбужденного члена, кладет их вдоль тела и лежит, глядя в потолок. Спать больше не хочется.

— Пятница, который час?

— Шесть часов восемнадцать минут, сэр.

— Спасибо.

Он поворачивается на бок, смотрит в стену, потом зарывается лицом в подушку и всхлипывает: «Блядь».

***

Тони нехотя покидает спальню, заранее содрогаясь от предощущения той неловкости или страха, короче, мерзкого чувства, которое еще вчера мешало ему впервые включить симуляцию Стива Роджерса. Он одновременно хотел, чтобы Стив был неотличим от настоящего, и не хотел, боялся, отвергал саму возможность. Даже надеялся в глубине души, что все пойдет не так и можно будет считать проект провальным. Но Стив вышел очень настоящим, а если рассматривать вместе с визуальной симуляцией — сокрушительно настоящим. Если бы Пятница и не подтвердила почти полной идентичности, все нутро Тони подтверждало ее.

Поэтому каждый шаг по лестнице давался с трудом. Будет неловко и больно, а ведь нужно задавать вопросы, как-то общаться со Стивом, иначе можно сразу признавать, что все впустую. Месяцы работы только для того, что посмотреть на проекцию Капитана Америки на диване в своей гостиной? Серьезно?

Но все выходит совершенно иначе.

Внизу пахнет едой, Тони тянет носом и бездумно бредет в сторону кухни, не ожидая увидеть там кого-то, кроме двух роботов-поваров.

— Пятница, с чего ты вдруг решила готовить завтрак? Избыток энергии?

— Это не я, сэр.

Тони замирает на пороге. У плиты стоит Стив и внимательно смотрит в кастрюльку с кашей, но почти сразу оборачивается с улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, Тони. Я хотел приготовить блинчики, но не очень получилось. Поэтому сварил овсянку. Есть будешь?

Вся ситуация смутно и дико напоминает его недавний сон, поэтому Тони только стоит, молча подпирая плечом дверной косяк и упершись взглядом в широкие плечи в белой футболке.

— Знаю, что ты не любишь, но вообще-то это полезно, — будто оправдываясь, говорит Стив, пока манипулятор одного из роботов помешивает кашу. Второй робот ставит на стол посуду.

— Хорошо, мамочка, как скажешь, — напряженно смеется Тони, очнувшись, отлипает от косяка и садится за стол. — А ты?

Интересно, что он ответит, хотя и совершенно очевидно. Стив задумывается на мгновение:

— Я уже поел. Это вторая порция.

Само собой. Тони сдерживает самодовольную улыбку. Он запрограммировал искусственный интеллект так, чтобы Стив отказывался от еды под разными предлогами, но всегда правдоподобными. Конечно, это мелочь в рамках проекта. Но на таких мелочах и держится вся достоверность.

Он пробует овсянку, и она оказывается абсолютно съедобной. Гораздо более съедобной, чем он вообще помнил эту непривлекательную жижу.

— Хотел сделать блинчики, а вышла овсянка… Не переживай. Это вполне мой уровень кулинарного мастерства. Кстати, вкусно, — Тони мысленно ставит отметку проверить по логам, почему блинчики не получились: почему подвели робоповара.

Стив улыбается удовлетворенно.

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Приятного аппетита.

Он тоже садится за стол: проекция двигается бесшумно: ни шлепков босых ступней, ни звука отодвигаемого стула, ни колебания воздуха. Тони смотрит, не отрываясь, как широкие сильные ладони ложатся на стол по сторонам от пустой чашки. Без перчаток видно, что кожа на костяшках сбита множество раз, хотя Стив всегда тренируется в бинтах.

Тони понимает, что залип на этих костяшках, только когда Стив смущенно покашливает.

— Тони?

— Я здесь, извини, задумался, — он берет себя в руки и встает, чтобы налить кофе. Наливает себе и, чуть помедлив, берет со стола чашку Стива, наполняет и ставит на прежнее место, стараясь не коснуться проекции.

Напряжение постепенно тает, и Тони становится легче: легче смотреть на Стива, легче задавать вопросы, легче говорить самому. И, да, он отдает себе отчет в том, что это полностью _не его_ заслуга.

«Если бы Кэп не заговаривал со мной первым, я бы так и молчал, как пугало огородное. Кому рассказать — не поверят. Гений, вашу мать».

Они говорят о еде, потом о детстве и о еде из детства, и Стив рассказывает о том, как его мать пекла эти самые блинчики — вкусные, с медом или вареньем. Конечно, это было до Великой депрессии, потому что потом не стало сначала меда, потом масла, а потом и муки. Лицо Стива мрачнеет, но через секунду снова становится светлым, почти мальчишеским: Баки носил им лепешки и кусочки масла из жалкого, но все-таки пайка, который выдавали ему в военной школе.

«Баки…» — Стив замолкает снова и переводит взгляд в окно. Тони с ужасом понимает, что поддерживать разговор на эту тему он физически не способен. Рта раскрыть не может. А Стив сейчас замолчит, как пить дать, и до следующего разговора о Баки _-мать-его-_ Барнсе дело дойдет не скоро.

Судорожно сглотнув гадкий комок в горле, Тони произносит:

— Сверчок Стивен.

— Да, сэр? — нейронный супер-коррелят просыпается мгновенно. Конечно, он и не спал, просто молчал до этого.

— Капитан хочет об этом говорить?

— Желание крайне сомнительное, — после секундной паузы отвечает Сверчок Стивен.

— Я могу его подтолкнуть к разговору?

— Вряд ли, сэр. Не в контексте данной беседы.

— Хорошо, — Тони смотрит на Стива, как тот светло и грустно улыбается своим мыслям о Баки, и чувствует себя последним ублюдком. —  _Заставь_ его говорить.

Фактически, это корректировка поведения на лету. Плохо, но допустимо. Ничего такого, чего бы Тони не закладывал в искин изначально. Но почему-то ему до тошноты гадко от себя самого.

—  _Заставь_ его говорить.

И Капитан говорит.


	2. Стив

Первое время Стив очень внимательно следил за приземлением каждого вертолета. Сообщение с землей регулярное и редкое, поэтому все нарушения графика привлекают внимание. Провизию подвозят кораблем раз в месяц. Никакой вертолет — кроме разве что армейских боингов — не поднимет еду для всей платформы. Воздухом чаще всего доставляют медикаменты, срочную почту и людей.

Люди-то как раз и волновали Стива больше всего. Но ни в первые дни, ни в первый месяц, ни в первые три месяца никто за ним не прилетел. Дважды пилот высаживал новых сотрудников: одного инженера и двух чернорабочих, и Стив осторожно наблюдал за ними несколько недель, но все они работали далеко и от него, и друг от друга, и ничто не указывало на то, что они здесь ради него.

Через три месяца он немного расслабился, но все еще старался встречать те вертолеты, что привозили пассажиров.

Полчаса назад всех бригадиров известили о прибытии наркоконтроля, первого за время работы Стива здесь. Ему, как новенькому, капитан объяснил, что контролеры выпрыгивают на них раз в полгода, что твой чертик из табакерки, предупреждая начальство всего за час-полтора, прямо со взлетной площадки. Могли бы и вовсе не предупреждать, но это считается чем-то вроде нормы вежливости в таких делах. Они проводят полную инспекцию нефтяной платформы: несколько дней утомительных проверок всего, начиная от поиска тайников в туалетных бачках и заканчивая тестированием воды в бутылках. Проверки жилого блока и личных вещей, а так же забор крови всех работающих на платформе само собой подразумеваются.

Услышав об этом, Стив похолодел. Даже при рутинном исследовании в переносной лаборатории в его крови найдут столько всего интересного, что можно сразу прыгать с палубы в океан и грести до берега своим ходом. Он вполне серьезно рассмотрел этот вариант, но решил все же отложить на крайний случай.

В восемь вечера вертолет шумно садится на размеченный белым круг, и из своего укрытия за бетонной сваей Стив пытается разглядеть прибывших, надвинув кепку и щурясь против красного закатного солнца.

Мужчина и две женщины выпрыгивают из кабины и бегут в сторону жилого блока, пригибаясь под винтами и катя за собой по ровному бетону небольшие чемоданчики. Вертолет тут же поднимается в воздух и за несколько секунд растворяется в красном небе, ветер утихает, и новоприбывшие с облегчением выпрямляются.

В ту же секунду быстрое чувство узнавания колет Стива под лопатку, хотя он и не понимает, откуда оно взялось. Он автоматически отступает поглубже в холодную тень, и оттуда, невидимый, провожает глазами группу инспекторов, которых уже перехватили старпом и главный инженер.

Через двадцать минут он стоит в кают-компании жилого блока: инспекторы знакомятся с теми, кто должен — и будет — оказывать им всяческое содействие в ближайшие три дня. Еще месяц назад Стив прошел бы незаметно в общую спальню и постарался бы не попадаться лишний раз на глаза. Но с тех пор, как его назначили бригадиром, деваться некуда.

Грузный мужчина в пиджаке ему совершенно незнаком, высокую худую африканку он тоже не узнает, сколько ни силится. Но когда из-за их спин появляется вторая женщина, пониже ростом, все встает на свои места.

На ней официальный костюм, дешевый, мешковатый, не по фигуре, поэтому Стив и не узнал ее сразу. Волосы уложены непривычно гладко, никакой косметики и крупные очки, но это точно она.

— Натали Риковиц, — произносит Наташа, протягивая ему руку.

— Стив Уоринг, — он смотрит на нее, скрывая тревогу, и пытается понять, чего теперь ждать. И все же невольно чувствует облегчение. Это ведь Нат. Он доверяет ей, как бы странно это ни выглядело в их ситуации.

— Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, бригадир Уоринг.

— Сделаю для этого все возможное.

***

Ночью Наташа проскальзывает к нему в каюту, обнимает, как умеет только она: по-дружески крепко и очень нежно, — и забирается с ногами на койку. В микроскопической комнате кроме койки и места-то нет, а уж вдвоем с Капитаном Америкой разместиться тут сложно. Стив сдвигается в самый угол, стараясь освободить Наташе чуть больше места.

— Очень вовремя ты стал бригадиром, — констатирует она, подтягивая колени к подбородку. — Иначе мне пришлось бы караулить тебя где-нибудь в туалете. Не в общую же спальню являться среди ночи.

— У меня не было особого выбора. Назначили и все.

— Конечно, назначили, — улыбается Наташа. — После того, как твоя бригада стала лучшей на платформе, а сотрудники собирались единогласно выбрать тебя профсоюзным представителем. Начальству явно проще было сделать тебя бригадиром, он не может быть официальным лицом в профсоюзе, такие правила.

Стив виновато пожимает плечами.

— Я не знал. А вот как ты узнала?

— Я делаю свои домашние задания, Капитан.

— Нат, не называй меня так. Я больше не Капитан Америка.

Она вскидывает брови:

— Ты сам в этом веришь, Стив? Это не имя, не должность. Гораздо больше.

Стив вздыхает.

— По крайней мере, здесь я не Капитан и хочу, чтобы так и оставалось. Зачем ты прилетела, Нат? — он спохватывается: — Я рад тебе, очень рад. Но эта проверка… Если они возьмут у меня кровь…

— Затем и прилетела, Стив. Считай, что я твой счастливый шанс сохранить инкогнито. Честно говоря, сама едва верю в такое везение: узнала о проверке буквально два дня назад и успела заменить собой одного из инспекторов. О, не волнуйся, — мурлычет Наташа с плотоядной улыбкой. — Жив-здоров. Вызвали на другой объект.

Она ерзает на койке, стягивает вниз задравшуюся манжету серых тренировочных штанов. Без костюма она такая же, как дома. «Дома, — спохватывается Стив. — В гостях у Тони Старка». Он отводит взгляд.

— В общем, о проверке можешь не переживать. Кровь у тебя буду брать я, а если и нет — пробирка до лаборатории не дойдет.

— Спасибо, Нат, — Стив даже не знает, как высказать ту благодарность и облегчение, которые наполняют его. Рано или поздно ему придется покинуть свое убежище на этой платформе, но Романофф оттянула этот момент. — Спасибо.

— Как ты? И где Барнс? Ты что оставил его с Т’чаллой?

Стив улыбается краешком губ.

— На какой вопрос отвечать сначала?

— Как ты, Стив?

— Неплохо. В самом деле неплохо, не улыбайся. Работаю и рисую. Оказывается, мне давно нужна была такая… настоящая работа. Это похоже на медитацию. И люди здесь хорошие.

— Рядом с тобой, Кэп, все хорошие. Плохие не выживают.

Стив укоризненно морщит лоб, и они оба тихо смеются.

— Возвращаемся к моим вопросам. Барнс у Т’чаллы? Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Я знаю это почти наверняка.

— Откуда, Романофф?

Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Это несложно. Для меня несложно. Не думай, что прямо все знают, где прячется твой Баки. Если кто и догадался, то держит это при себе. Почему ты оставил его? Что с ним?

Стив слишком сильно не хочет говорить об этом, ему слишком тяжело, и Наташа это замечает.

— Что случилось? С ним все в порядке?

— Да. В порядке. Он… захотел остаться.

— И ты не переубедил его?

— Ему там безопаснее.

Может быть, думает Стив, глядя вниз, на узкую полоску серого пола, Наташа не уловила горечи в его голосе.

— Долго ты хочешь отсиживаться здесь? — вдруг переводит тему Наташа. — Тони найдет тебя.

Стив вздергивается, как от пощечины.

— Не найдет.

Наташа смотрит на него даже с некоторым сочувствием, как на наивного ребенка.

— Это же Тони. Он найдет тебя, если уже не нашел.

— Не думаю, что он ищет. Я ведь дал ему способ связи, и он им не воспользовался.

— Это же Тони, — повторяет Наташа, мягко улыбаясь. — Одно дело позвонить тебе по твоему же телефону, а другое — найти тебя самостоятельно. Это Тони.

Она молчит, глядя на Стива, будто взвешивает, говорить или нет.

— И еще одно. Ты ему нужен. Очень нужен. Как никогда.

Стив чувствует, как краска ползет по щекам, но на этот раз глаз не отводит.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Он тебе сказал?

— Что? Э, нет, Тони наговорил мне гадостей на прощание, поэтому с ним я не виделась и не планирую. Да он бы и не признался, наверное. Но поверь мне, Стив, просто поверь мне на слово. Если бы я желала ему… чего-то очень плохого… то уже потирала бы руки в предвкушении.

Наташа замолкает, и Стив тоже молчит, нахмурившись и покусывая губу.

— Ладно. Завтра будет длинный день, — она соскальзывает с кровати и еще раз смотрит на Стива, чуть прищурившись. — Спокойной ночи, Кэп.

— Спокойной ночи, Нат.

Он пытается заснуть, но сон не идет. Тогда он снова включает тусклую лампу над изголовьем и рисует. Быстрые наброски: вот Баки в капсуле, полузатянутый ледяной дымкой, вот юный Баки — погоны, вьющиеся волосы, яркие губы и яркие глаза. Вот Тони в костюме Железного Человека, но без маски, вот Тони дома, мятая футболка, ироничная ухмылка и темные круги под глазами. А вот Тони стоит спиной, стягивая с плеча поддоспешник. На голой лопатке чернеет ссадина, и если бы не эта деталь — рисунок был бы скорее откровенным, чем дружеским.

Стив откладывает блокнот под кровать и гасит свет. Трет руками лицо, вытягивается во весь рост, заставляя петли жалобно скрипнуть.

«Если бы я желала ему чего-то очень плохого…» — сказала Наташа.

«Тони, я никогда не хотел тебе ничего плохого. Мне так жаль. По-настоящему, до боли, невыносимо жаль, и кажется, ничего уже не исправить. Прости меня».


	3. Тони

— Прекрати. Просто прекрати повторять это, — Тони зло отбрасывает плечевую пластину, даже не стараясь больше делать вид, что работает.

До разговора со Стивом он калибровал костюм под новый поддоспешник, но уже минут пять назад его движения стали машинальными, бездумными: приложить, снять, приложить, снять, запустить, остановить — и так по кругу, снова и снова.

Пластина отлетает с тихим гудением и мягко встает на свое место в костюме. Тони очень хотелось бы, чтобы она грохнула об пол как следует.

— Но это правда, Тони. Я никогда не говорил, что ты мне не друг, и никогда не скажу такого.

— Но ты лгал мне, лгал, Кэп, ты выбрал прикрывать Барнса, скрыть правду, надеясь, что я никогда и не узнаю! Это, по-твоему, что?! Дружба?!

— Баки тут ни при чем.

В сравнении со все еще спокойным голосом Стива Тони вдруг понимает, как он только что кричал. Сдерживается, всеми силами давит этот крик внутри, заставляет себя снизить обороты, но так выходит даже агрессивнее.

— Баки ни при чем, да? — выплевывает он задушено. — А для кого ты бы сделал то же самое? Для кого из нас?

— Для тебя бы сделал, — Стив подходит ближе, заставляя Тони инстинктивно сделать шаг назад. Из-под бедра откатывается стул.

— Нет, не сделал бы, — отрубает Тони, защищаясь, отбрасывает от себя саму эту мысль.  
Стив морщится, как от боли.

— Тони. Ты не слушаешь. Ты мне дорог, очень дорог. Я… ты больше, чем друг. То, что между нами…

— Что между нами?! Что, Кэп? Ты даже не представляешь, что я чувствую к тебе. Ты… ты всегда был в моей жизни. Отец столько говорил о тебе! Да я, можно сказать, вырос рядом с тобой, с безупречным Стивом Роджерсом. Святым и безупречным! Думаешь, я завидовал? Бесился? Да, блядь, правильно думаешь! Потому что ты был идеален, а я нет! Никогда не дотягивал, и теперь не могу дотянуть до твоих стандартов! Но ты стал для меня больше, чем раздражающим отличником, которого всегда ставят в пример. Ты… просто ты был. Всегда. Всегда был рядом. А потом исчез. Вырвал кусок из моей жизни и ушел. А у меня, блядь, этих кусков не так много и осталось!

— Тони…

— Что Тони?! Что?!

— Я никуда не делся из твоей жизни. Сейчас я здесь, с тобой.

«Пиздец, как иронично и жестоко», — думает Тони, шумно дыша, отворачивается и тяжело опирается на стол.

Он очень хочет и не может сказать Стиву: черта с два, тебя здесь нет, ты хрен знает где, и тот гребаный телефон ничего не меняет.

— Тони. Мне жаль. Мне правда очень жаль, что я скрыл от тебя правду. Но не было подходящего момента, чтобы сказать это. Такого момента вообще быть не может, поэтому я тянул, тянул… Боялся, что разрушу что-то между нами. И… мне очень жаль, я могу только представить, как это по тебе ударило.

— Вот и представь, — Тони разворачивается к Стиву резко, всем телом, и упирается в сочувственный взгляд, в мучительную морщинку над переносицей. Это больше, чем можно вынести вот так, без подготовки, и он отворачивается снова, трусливо избегая этих глаз.

— Я никогда не проводил черту между нами. Ты должен мне поверить. Прошу тебя.

— Но черта есть! И имя ей — Джеймс Барнс! Ты выбрал его, не меня! — Тони ударяет по столу обеими ладонями: летят в разные стороны микросхемы и инструменты. Сенсорные перчатки приглушают боль, но осколки хрупких деталей впиваются в них острыми зубьями. Будто злые зверьки вцепились в руки. Он чувствует себя на грани отвратительной вульгарной истерики и ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Тони, господи, ну как тебе объяснить?! — Стив тоже теряет самообладание, хватается за челюсть, будто страдая от зубной боли. — Ты бы бросил Роуди? Нет, ты бы защищал его, собой бы закрыл. Ты так и делаешь.

— Это другое, Кэп! — орет Тони, широким рывком смахивая со стола оставшиеся детали проекта — ему хочется разнести здесь все к чертям. — Врезать бы тебе за такие сравнения!

— Нет, это то же самое, Тони, — Стив вдруг снова становится очень спокойным. — И можешь врезать, я к твоим услугам. Сопротивляться не буду.

Тони рычит от бессилия и злобы. Кулаки чешутся просто мучительно. Но даже будь это технически выполнимо, он бы Стива не ударил. Теперь — нет. Слишком хорошо он помнит, как это было тогда, и от этих воспоминаний больно и тошно.

Он снова склоняется над разгромленным столом, его трясет и выламывает, будто от высокой температуры. «Адреналин, — думает он, — все проклятый адреналин. Я адреналиновый наркоман».

Когда руки Стива обнимают его сзади, мягко проскальзывают по плечам на грудь, Тони замирает, хватая ртом воздух: ему кажется, что сердце сейчас взорвется. Этого не может быть, но он чувствует объятие так ясно, будто за его спиной в самом деле стоит Стив Роджерс во плоти, теплый и реальный.

Руки Стива держат его, сжимают ровно настолько сильно, чтобы приглушить колотящую его «самбу», спазматический танец всех мышц.

— Тише, Тони. Я здесь.

Разрываясь между ужасом и желанием, чтобы — пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — это было правдой, Тони выворачивается лицом к Стиву — и да, тот действительно стоит теперь вплотную, прижимая его к себе.

— Пятница, Сверчок Стивен, — взывает он хриплым шепотом, хотя Стив в любом случае запрограммирован этого не слышать. — Что происходит?

— Стив Роджерс обнял вас, сэр, — невозмутимо отзывается Пятница, и Тони чуть не взрывается.

— Да я заметил! Каким образом, я спрашиваю?!

— Датчики поддоспешника, — и вовремя понимая, что Тони сейчас спросит, она продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало: — Сверчок Стивен запросил доступ, и я его предоставила.

— Какого хера ты не спросила меня?!

— Я решила не прерывать ваш разговор с Капитаном.

Вот так, думает Тони, ты и пропускаешь момент, когда твои дети взрослеют.

— Сверчок Стивен, я внимательно слушаю твои оправдания.

Стив продолжает обнимать его так же осторожно и крепко, гладит по спине, и от этого подкашиваются ноги.

— Я считал сильное намерение Капитана обнять вас и посчитал нужным дать ему такую возможность.

«Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Значит, я не сошел с ума, спасибо большое и на этом».  
От объяснений вообще ни хрена не легче, сердце, кажется, сейчас все-таки разорвется.

— Кэп, что ты делаешь? — Тони снова фокусируется на Стиве, пытаясь выкрутиться из его рук, но ничего не выходит. — Прекрати.

— Прости. Я думал, что Баки — единственный, кто тогда нуждался в защите. Но я ошибся. Прости меня.

Тони безуспешно извивается в объятиях, но ощущения никуда не деваются, они все еще — реальней некуда. Он ясно чувствует и твердость широкой груди, и тяжесть рук, и тепло ладоней на спине. Ему даже кажется, он слышит, как бьется сердце Стива, но, скорее всего, это его собственное колотится, заглушая все звуки на земле. Стив опускает голову, прижимается лицом к его шее, но там, где заканчивается ткань высокого воротника, ощущения резко обрубаются, и есть в этом что-то до боли неправильное.

— Отпусти меня, — говорит Тони нервно.

«Не отпускай, ради бога, не отпускай!» — кричит кто-то внутри него.

Стив и не отпускает. Он поглаживает его по спине плавными неширокими движениями, и это так успокаивающе и приятно — если бы Тони мог успокоиться. Но его тело все так же выкручивает спазмами, а сердце бьется со странными, неправильными паузами, в которые кажется, что следующего удара уже не будет.

— Я не знаю, как сказать это… но ты особенный человек. Особенный для меня. Не умею такое говорить. Сейчас, подожди, послушай. Ты очень отличаешься от меня, ты совершенно другой. И иногда это почти невыносимо, и мы можем злиться друг на друга, но есть что-то большее, что объединяет нас, и… И вот потерять тебя — это на самом деле невыносимо.

На Тони наваливается такая слабость, что ноги подкашиваются, в голове все плывет, воздух становится густым и тягучим, и легкие больше не хотят его принимать.

— Отпусти, Стив, — почти жалобно просит он. — Мне... нечем дышать.

Стив разнимает объятие тут же, ориентируясь скорее на тон, чем на слова, но полностью рук не отпускает, продолжая держать его за плечи.

— Прости, я, видимо, не рассчитал силу. Моя вина. Обычно такого не бывает.

Тони хочет сказать, что все в порядке, и силу Стив рассчитал идеально, но говорить тяжело, поэтому он просто пытается размеренно и глубоко дышать. Стив пытливо всматривается в его лицо, силясь понять, что происходит.

— Сэр, у вас сильная аритмия, — тихо сообщает Пятница. — Рекомендую хотя бы сесть.  
Стив не должен слышать этого, но что-то меняется в его глазах, он прищуривается, вздрагивают длинные ресницы.

— Давай сядем, Тони.

Он направляет Тони к дивану, и тот осторожно опускается на мягкую ткань, старательно дыша: вдох за выдохом, вдох за выдохом. Неприятно немеют руки, датчики поддоспешника тревожно помигивают через ткань красными точками.

Он не замечает, когда Стив опустился рядом с ним, но вот он уже сидит по левую руку, очень близко, почти вплотную к бедру Тони. Видимо, Сверчок Стивен разошелся не на шутку, а может быть, Тони просто мерещится это тепло, исходящее от Кэпа, хотя тот даже не прикасается к нему.

— С тобой все в порядке, Тони? Тони! — зовет Стив настойчиво и вдруг обращается в воздух: — Пятница, думаю, следует вызвать врача. Мне кажется, это сердце. Он очень бледный.

— Не нужно врача, — с натугой хрипит Тони, опережая Пятницу. — Из аптечки… две синих ампулы.

Ах, черт побери, думает Тони. Как же он тебе их подаст? В голове по-прежнему плывет, реальность отваливается кусками, и воздуха не хватает критически.

Но ампулы оказываются у него в руке раньше, чем он успевает собрать слова во фразу. Один из манипуляторов подъезжает, жужжа, и аккуратно кладет их ему на ладонь, а кто это сделал — Стив, Сверчок или Пятница — Тони не знает.

Стив молчит, наблюдая, как Тони делает себе уколы прямо через ткань: на поддоспешнике голубыми дорожками мгновенно прорисовываются вены.

После укола становится чуть легче: воздух снова почти такой, как должен быть, отступает тошнота и головокружение.

Пустые ампулы летят на пол. Стив хочет что-то сказать, но Тони вяло поднимает ладонь.

— Кэп, я больше не могу об этом говорить. Переоценил свои силы.

Тот со вздохом опускает голову и трет переносицу большим пальцем.

— Хорошо. Больше не будем говорить об этом. Тебе, наверное, лучше лечь, — Стив легко встает с дивана, и от того, что высота подушек не изменилась, у Тони возникает ощущение грубого диссонанса.

Он послушно ложится, вытягивается, прикрывает глаза. Под закрытыми веками дрейфует лицо Стива: глаза, ресницы.

— Останься, — произносит Тони тихо.

— Я здесь.

Тони похлопывает ладонью по свободному месту рядом с собой и снова чувствует теплое присутствие. Рука Стива накрывает его предплечье.

— Я здесь. Спи.

***

Тони не собирался спать и не предполагал, что уснет, но проваливается в сон мгновенно и с головой. Его отбрасывает в темноту, сознание гаснет, как выключенное.

Обратно в реальность он вплывает медленно и тихо, расслабленное тело покачивается на волнах. Очень жарко, хочется пить и трудно восстановить в голове окружающий мир. На грани пробуждения вспоминаются последние минуты до сна: как Стив садится рядом и касается его руки. Вероятно, думает Тони, это уже был сон.

Но когда он открывает глаза, Стив действительно здесь: на краю дивана, спиной к нему. Обтянутая футболкой поясница так близко, что только руку протяни — прикоснешься. Почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Тони гладит ее раскрытой ладонью. Датчики перчатки не передают мягкости ткани, но зато в полной мере оповещают его о том, что под тканью, по сторонам от позвоночника, пролегают тугие мышцы, сейчас едва напряженные.  
Стив оборачивается с улыбкой.

— Как ты?

— Лучше. Наверное, — преодолевая неприятную сухость во рту, мямлит Тони. Разминает челюсти, фокусирует зрение. — Сколько я спал?

— Полтора часа. У тебя румянец, — Стив смотрит встревоженно, тянется к его щеке, но отдергивает руку в последний момент. Тони едва не стонет от разочарования. — Ты горишь.

— Ерунда. Перегрелся в костюме. Забыл про подстройку температуры. Кэп, ты все это время сидел здесь?

— Да.

— Не скучно было? — мысль о том, что Стив не уходил, согревает его даже сквозь жар, но он тщательно глушит в себе это чувство. — Работать сиделкой полтора часа?

— Нет. Я рисовал.

— Покажешь?

— Посмотришь сам, если хочешь, — после короткой паузы Стив пожимает плечами. — Рисунки в открытой директории.

До Тони только через пару секунд доходит, что тот имеет в виду. Он рисовал в цифровом виде. Интересно было бы посмотреть на процесс. Может, он даже руками при этом не шевелил. Нет, в самом деле, безумно интересно, похож ли его стиль на стиль… живого Кэпа.

Тони перехватывает эту заминку в собственных мыслях. Да не может быть, чтобы он затруднялся разделить Кэпа и симуляцию! Но все же. Он мог запретить Стиву обнимать его. В смысле, запретить командой, и Стив был бы вынужден подчиниться. Но не запретил. Конечно, как любой создатель, он хочет, чтобы искусственный интеллект развивался без вмешательства, естественным путем — в этом-то и суть эксперимента. Но кроме этого? Не начал ли он слишком сильно переносить тоску по Кэпу на свое творение?

Он вспоминает, разворачивает в голове то, в чем Стив признался ему полтора часа назад. Слова он тогда, вроде, слышал, но суть начинает доходить только сейчас.

— Сверчок Стивен… — Тони замолкает, пытаясь сформулировать запрос. Стив тем временем прикрывает глаза и замирает. Может быть, опять рисует? — То, что сказал Капитан… хм… до того, как я отрубился. Оцени достоверность. Это правда?

— Если вы о том, что он вас очень ценит — это правда. Нет, позвольте, я перефразирую. Он к вам сильно привязан.

Сердце снова начинает учащенно биться. Тони решительно садится, чтобы как-то оправдать холостые усилия беспокойной мышцы.

— Это не то, что он сказал.

— На словах Капитан попытался выразить это, но не смог. Я считываю суть, намерение.

— Или же это просто сбой, Сверчок.

— Слова и ощущения Капитана Роджерса полностью базируются на его предыдущем опыте.

— Пятница?

— Могу подтвердить, сэр.

— А модуль Ипсилон? — самому Тони кажется, что он мечется в поисках лазейки, а они загоняют его в угол. Ему стыдно перед Стивом, но он просто должен, должен знать.

— Поначалу модуль дал несколько сбоев подряд, поскольку интеллект отторг некоторую часть команд.

— Так что ты мне голову морочишь?! — ругается Тони и переводит взгляд на Стива, стараясь погасить разочарование. Все объяснимо. Это конфликт с Ипсилоном, ничего личного, так сказать.

— И в мыслях не имела морочить вам голову, сэр. Капитан отторг только эмоциональную часть модуля, написанную вами. Фактическую интегрировал без проблем.

В разговор снова ступает Сверчок Стивен. Вероятно, его утомило их препирательство.

— Можно сказать проще, сэр: Стив принял информацию к размышлению, но выводы сделал собственные, основываясь на предыдущем опыте. Этого ведь вы и хотели?

Тони сжимает зубы. Какие все умные стали!

— Черт с вами.

— По вашему голосу я понимаю, сэр, что мы вас не убедили.

Пропади оно все пропадом. Он и сам не знает, убедили или нет. Очень хочется верить, что Стив хотя бы наполовину считает так, как сказал ему. Но верить в это опасно. Если чему жизнь и учит его постоянно — так это ожидать разочарований.

— Кэп, — Тони снова переключает фокус, и Стив оборачивается к нему, отрываясь от… чем бы он там ни занимался. — Ужасно пить хочу. Поднимемся на кухню?

Стив встает, кивнув, и подает Тони руку. Тот послушно вкладывает свою ладонь, но как бы ни было приятно, а опереться на нее нельзя — это всего лишь эфемерное ощущение контакта.

— Я только переоденусь, — выдавливает Тони, скривившись в жалкой улыбке. Снять, снять поддоспешник, убрать датчики и больше не обманываться этой иллюзией прикосновений.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Стив. — Я подожду наверху.

Оставшись один, Тони стягивает плотный, как вторая кожа, черный костюм и ныряет в домашнюю одежду. В футболке сразу становится не так уж и жарко, и появляется ознобное чувство незащищенности. Нужно подняться за Стивом, выпить эту гадкую травяную смесь, которую Пятница почему-то зовет чаем, — для начала, а потом можно и чего покрепче. И желательно еще попытаться поговорить о чем-то, о чем разговаривают за столом нормальные люди. Без жалких истерик и душераздирающей откровенности.

Но прежде чем выйти из мастерской, Тони вспоминает кое-что, возвращается к столу, поднимает проекцию последних открытых директорий.

На всех рисунках — он, спящий, с разных ракурсов: в основном, справа и чуть снизу, от подбородка. И еще один набросок, в котором полностью раскрывается «нечеловеческое» видение художника. Скорее всего, Стив просто подключился к камерам под потолком: вид сверху, метров с четырех. Тони спит, вытянувшись в полный рост, а Стив сидит рядом, немного ссутулившись, поэтому во всей красе видна его широкая спина. Во сне Тони расслабленно откинул руку, и его раскрытая ладонь касается бедра Стива.

Под рисунком стоит — совершенно точно почерком Стива — твердая строгая подпись: «Мастерская. Тони» и число.


	4. Стив

Стив, пусть неохотно и с легким раздражением, но честно сопровождает непрошенных гостей весь день. Рано утром они берут анализы у команды и всех работников (у самого Стива, как и обещала, берет Наташа, изящно подвинув своих «коллег»), после чего проводят дотошнейший осмотр всех жилых помещений, спальных мест и личных вещей. Проверка продолжается до самого обеда, и после обеда возобновляется с такой же неутомимой тщательностью.

После, вечером, старпом по секрету сообщает ему, что это первый осмотр, который прошел без скандалов. Всегда есть люди, которые что-то скрывают, которым не нравится пристальное внимание, которые считают, что никто не имеет права копаться в их личных вещах. Изредка доходит до драк — поэтому-то проверяющих всегда сопровождают бригадиры. Но и бригадиры чаще всего не в силах помешать особо нервным выразить свое бурное недовольство. И только сегодня, в дежурство Стива, не было ни возмущений, ни рукоприкладства.

— Ты, что ли, благотворно на всех влияешь, Уоринг? — смеется старпом, похлопывая его по плечу. — Так держать!

— Завтра целый день еще, — возражает Стив, возвращая улыбку. — Посмотрим.

«Да уж, если бы я так хорошо влиял на конкретных людей, — думает он. — Но кое-кто не так прост и не так легко подпадает под чужое, хоть трижды благотворное, влияние».

Но и второй день досмотров проходит без неприятностей; осматривают теперь уже рабочие помещения, берут пробы питьевой и технической воды, чуть ли саму нефть не нюхают. В присутствии Стива никто не дергается, люди стоят в сторонке и, тихо переговариваясь, спокойно ждут, пока закончится эта нудная проверка и контролеры дадут им нормально работать.

Иногда он незаметно поглядывает на Наташу, но та играет свою роль безупречно: ни намека на контакт.

— Что, понравилась? — подталкивает его плечом африканец Ннамди Хамиз, второй сопровождающий бригадир.

Стив мрачно ругает себя. Если уж Ннамди заметил его взгляды, то Наташа заметила наверняка, и при случае все ему выскажет.

— Красивая, — деланно равнодушно пожимает он плечами. Отпираться было бы глупо и странно.

— Ага, ничего такая. Только очки эти…

Стив не поддерживает разговор, и Хамиз тоже умолкает. Возможно, он бы и отпустил еще какое-нибудь замечание, но присутствие бригадира Уоринга никогда не располагало ни к сальным шуткам, ни к дурацким комментариям.

Два дня скучнейшего безделья в роли сопровождающего даются Стиву не слишком тяжело. Когда его внимание не требуется — а оно не требуется большую часть времени, — он просто переключается на свои мысли. Восстанавливая в уме сказанное Нат, Стив очень старается себя не накручивать, но невольно начинает беспокоиться все больше.

Они плохо разошлись со Старком, ой как плохо. Ему мучительно стыдно за то, что позволил всему этому произойти именно так. Он больше не обвиняет Тони, только себя. В конце концов, какой еще реакции можно ожидать от человека, которому… настолько больно?  
Посланный Тони мобильный молчит до сих пор. До прихода Романофф Стив даже успокаивал себя, что это хорошо, что если он не нужен Тони ни по какому срочному и опасному поводу — это же отлично, нет? Сейчас он уже не уверен. Тревога, давно затаившаяся глубоко в сердце, выкарабкивается наружу и нашептывает ему: а чего, мол, ты ждал? Что Старк позвонит? Вот прямо возьмет в руки телефон и нажмет на вызов собственной рукой, если вдруг ты ему понадобишься? Да он скорее себе руку отрежет, чем позвонит. Пока небо не начнет рушиться на землю, да и в том случае — кто знает…  
Иногда даже удивительно, как в таком небольшом человеке, как Тони, помещается столько лавокипящей гордости. Он вполне мог бы потягаться с Тором, а тот ведь полубог и наследный принц. Хотя… в некотором смысле и Тони — наследный принц целой империи.

— …не так ли, бригадир Уоринг? — раздается над ухом, и Стив резко выныривает в разговор, пытаясь сообразить побыстрее, о чем его спросили. До самого вечера его дергают по тому или иному поводу, и он привычно выполняет свои задачи вдумчиво, с полным погружением. К мыслям о Тони Старке он возвращается уже после заката, когда за наркоконтролем присылают вертолет.

Черная глянцевая птица со знаком нефтяной корпорации на борту взлетает с платформы, и Стив старательно провожает темную точку глазами до самого горизонта, сколько позволяет его более чем хорошее зрение. Результаты анализа крови ему неизвестны, но он в достаточной степени доверяет Наташе в этом вопросе, чтобы даже не переспрашивать. Его занимает совершенно другое.

Гордость Тони. Странно, почему раньше это не приходило ему в голову. Тони всегда зубоскалит, всегда подначивает команду, всегда ведет себя раздражающе легко. И только сейчас в мыслях Стива услужливо встают, будто подсвеченные красным, все изменения. Вымученные шутки, кривая ухмылка. И глаза смертельно уставшего человека.

И Стив не может соврать себе, что не видел — еще как видел. Но решил, что это личное дело Тони. «Он справится сам. Он всегда справляется сам».

Фамильная гордость Старков, помноженная на темперамент Тони. Конечно, он справляется сам — слишком гордый, чтобы попросить о помощи.

А тебе, Капитан Америка, благотворно влияющий на людей, даже в голову не пришло спросить: «Тони, как я могу тебе помочь?» Все время, что вы были рядом, ты боролся со своими затаенными неподобающими чувствами и был полностью ослеплен этой праведной борьбой.

И вот приходит Нат и говорит, что Тони — крепкий и гибкий, как один из этих суперновых металлических сплавов, — ходит по краю. Что Тони — независимый и никого к себе не подпускающий — нуждается в нем. И что-то глубоко внутри отзывается едва слышно: «Ты знал это. Знал. И отказывался верить».

Стив возвращается к себе в каюту. Не включая свет, открывает шкафчик, шарит рукой в аккуратной стопке одежды и находит телефон.

На слишком ярком в темноте дисплее всплывает номер. Стив колеблется несколько секунд, но исключительно по инерции. Он уже принял решение.

В трубке еще царит потрескивающая тишина, а Стив вдруг чувствует, что его едва не трясет от волнения. Первый гудок бьет по нервам так, что он вздрагивает. «Надо было подготовить хоть какую-то фразу для начала разговора», — запоздало приходит ему в голову.

Но за первым гудком следует второй, третий, время тянется бесконечно, а Тони не отвечает на звонок. Можно было придумать уже десять фраз для начала разговора, но Стив стоит с совершенно пустой головой и просто слушает гудки. Вдруг щелчок — и за длинными включаются короткие. Он знает, что это значит: Тони сбросил входящий вызов.

Он ждет очень долгую минуту — и набирает снова. На этот раз неприятный автоматический голос сообщает ему, что абонент недоступен. Стив дослушивает сообщение до самого конца, будто надеясь, что что-то изменится.

В темноте садится на кровать и откладывает телефон на подушку. Тревога растет стремительно, раскручиваясь внутри, как торнадо.

На следующий день Стив идет к главному инженеру и просит дать ему отпуск. Никому на платформе не дают несколько дней сразу: обычный порядок предполагает один день отгула раз в два месяца. Но он не летал на берег ни разу, подменяя всех, кого можно, поэтому главный инженер идет ему навстречу.

— Проблемы в семье? — участливо спрашивает он.

И Стив кивает, отводя глаза. Выдумать ложь для поддержания беседы у него просто не хватает сил.

Те два дня, что остаются до увольнения (старая солдатская привычка — называть так отгулы), он ждет, что Тони перезвонит, и носит телефон с собой, в кармане рабочего комбинезона. Но телефон молчит.

***

Вертолет, смена внешности в туалете маленького африканского аэропорта, расписание рейсов, еще один аэропорт, уже другого континента, еще одна смена внешности, еще один аэропорт… В какой-то момент Стиву кажется, что он попал в заколдованный круг избегания камер и застрял в нем навсегда. Он не спал уже больше суток, и хотя недостаток сна и смена часовых поясов ему не вредят — накладываясь на нервное напряжение, они то и дело погружают его в неприятный туман.

После очередного перелета он наконец садится в автобус, накрывает лицо кепкой и пытается расслабиться. Ехать несколько часов, и нет смысла накручивать себя неизвестностью. Скоро он все увидит сам.


	5. Тони I

Тони подбирает Роудса возле его дома и везет к себе.

— Мне кажется, или у нас свидание, Роуди? Почему ты без смокинга? Нет, почему я без смокинга?

Роудс фыркает.

— Сам виноват, Старк, и не ной, что приходится меня забирать.

Машину Роудса третий раз переделывают под новые требования. Тони уже дважды улучшал экзоскелет, делая движения максимально точными, а реакции — максимально чистыми, без задержек и технического «дребезга». Роуди умолял его не трогать хотя бы внешний вид — он, мол, только привык к ширине своих новых бедер, — но Тони никогда не умел остановиться вовремя. Соответственно, водительское сидение и педали в машине Роудса подвергались улучшениям с каждым новым вариантом экзоскелета. От идеи полного автопилота пришлось отказаться — тут уж Роудс уперся намертво.

По дороге они тормозят возле булочной. У Тони прекрасное настроение — редкий случай в последние месяцы — и в нем просыпается нормальное человеческое желание побаловать себя чем-то вкусненьким. Такого не было уже очень давно, и он пользуется случаем: покупает коробку пирожных, шесть штук на троих. «На двоих», — поправляет он себя, и настроение тут же дает едва заметную трещину. Тони вдыхает поглубже и убеждает себя не придумывать глупостей и не портить своими руками такой отличный день.

Минуты за три от дома на дисплее очков мигает срочный вызов, и мягкий голос Пятницы раздается из динамика.

— Сэр, у вас гости. Это госсекретарь Росс.

— Неожиданно.

— И, сэр… — едва заметная заминка, будто Пятница сомневается, следует ли продолжать. — Он с подкреплением. Они остались за первым периметром, но я бы оценила это как спецотряд, пятнадцать человек.

— Что?! Какого черта? Чего он хочет?

— Увидеть вас. Я сказала, что вы в дороге.

Тони тихо матерится и прибавляет скорости, чувствуя, как со свистом улетучивается его замечательное настроение. Нехорошая мысль дергает его.

— Ты отключила проекцию?

— Еще нет.

— Где он? — Тони с опаской косится на Роудса. Ему давно и нестерпимо хочется рассказать о Кэпе, живущем у него дома, но он себе запрещает. Роуди, конечно, друг. Но он военный, у него присяга и все такое.

— В мастерской.

— Все равно отключи.

— Что ты опять затеял, Тони? — спрашивает Роуди с подозрением и какой-то долей обреченности в голосе.

Тони только молча разгоняет автомобиль до предельных семидесяти миль в час и через минуту паркуется у своего дома, на лету миновав два черных фургона без надписей — тот самый спецотряд.

У дверей его встречает госсекретарь. В руках у него стандартная папка для документов с грифом секретности высшего уровня.

— Госсекретарь Росс. Чем обязан? — Тони вдруг понимает, что еще ничего не случилось, а он уже взведен, как пружина. Если бы Росс пришел один, он пригласил бы его в дом. Но фургоны за воротами недвусмысленно намекают на то, что с этим лучше повременить до выяснения обстоятельств.

— Мистер Старк. Рад вас видеть. У меня к вам пара вопросов, — после небольшой паузы Росс кивает на дверь и произносит многозначительно: — Не пригласите меня внутрь?

— Не объясните, что под моими воротами делают люди с оружием? — в тон ему отвечает Тони.

— Поверьте, тема щекотливая и требует обсуждения подальше от посторонних глаз и ушей. Полковник, к вам это не относится, вы можете составить нам компанию.

— Высота забора — более трех метров. В радиусе километра вокруг нас — только ваши люди, — Тони намеренно выделяет слово «ваши». — Если они нас не подслушивают, то и волноваться особенно не о чем. Присядем?

Он безапелляционно разворачивается и идет в сторону скамейки под деревом. Или кустом. Пеппер говорила, что это сакура, но Тони ни разу не видел, чтобы она цвела. Впрочем, начиная с двадцати лет, он пропускал большую часть сезонных изменений, запершись в мастерской, так что неудивительно. Он садится на скамью и ставит рядом с собой коробку с пирожными, которую прихватил из машины абсолютно автоматически.

Росс нехотя следует за ним и усаживается рядом. Роуди остается стоять — в его экзоскелете можно и не садиться.

Госсекретарь смотрит на Тони долгим испытующим взглядом, затем открывает папку и протягивает ему.

— Что скажете об этом?

— О чем? — Тони не берет папку и не отводит взгляда от лица Росса, изучает его, прищурясь.

— Взгляните, мистер Старк. Взгляните.

Поняв, что из его рук Тони папку не возьмет, Росс кладет ее на скамью между ними, и Тони наконец опускает глаза. Внутри несколько фотографий формата А4 — черно-белых, чуть зернистых на полутонах, но вполне приличного разрешения. На первой изображен его дом с фасада, входная дверь чуть приоткрыта.

— Что за черт, Росс? Вы что, следите за мной?

Росс морщится, но смотрит на него таким… отеческим взглядом, от которого у Тони привычно появляется гадкий металлический привкус во рту и легкая боль в области сердца. Так смотрел Обадайя.

— Не следим. Это совпадение, поверьте мне, мистер Старк. Мы обкатываем новую технологию дронов слежения, они просто летают по городу и делают снимки случайным образом. Вы тут ни при чем.

«Врет, собака, врет», — думает Тони, глядя на Росса. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы видеть это в его глазах.

— Но вы смотрите дальше, — Росс нетерпеливо подталкивает его под локоть, и Тони с трудом сдерживает дрожь отвращения к чужому прикосновению.

На втором фото все то же самое, только дверь приоткрыта сильнее, за ней виден сам Тони, похоже, собирающийся выйти из дома.

На третьем — снова то же, но дверь открыта еще шире, и Тони переступает порог. Видно, что фото сделаны с промежутком в полсекунды, не более.

Четвертое фото — ничего нового, он прикрывает за собой дверь.

Пятое — закрытая дверь и он, спускающийся по широким ступеням. Судя по футболке, которая все еще на нем — это сегодняшний день, едва ли часа два назад, когда он только собирался выезжать за Роудсом.

— Спасибо, я знаю, что иногда выхожу из дома. Не такое уж большое событие… — но договаривая фразу, Тони уже чувствует, как скамья начинает крениться под ним, и кажется, что он сейчас рухнет прямо на засыпанную «умным» гравием дорожку.

На третьем фото — там, где дверь открыта шире всего и где он уже переступает порог, — далеко за его спиной, в глубине гостиной, на лестнице стоит Стив. Точнее, он не стоит: фигура чуть размыта движением — но абсолютно узнаваема. Сложно не узнать этот рост, плечи, светлые волосы. На четвертом фото гостиная снова пуста.

«Господи. Что. Я. Наделал».

Тони изо всех сил держит лицо, перебирая фотографии снова, будто ничего не увидел, но Росс уже устал ждать. Он отбирает у него папку и стучит ногтем по фигуре Стива на фото.

— Итак, мы знаем, что Капитан Роджерс здесь. Я не знаю, почему так произошло, почему вы умолчали об этом, и как он смог сюда прийти, когда за ним охотятся все спецслужбы страны, но факт остается фактом. И я прошу вас, мистер Старк, будьте благоразумны. Сейчас я дам команду, спецотряд войдет сюда и возьмет его под арест. Все будет тихо и аккуратно. Никто не пострадает.

— Как вы вообще себе это представляете? Я держу в подвале Капитана Америку? В моем доме нет Стива Роджерса, Росс. Поверьте мне на слово.

— Фото говорит нам обратное. Ну же, Тони, вы ведь умный человек. Капитан — преступник. Да, мне очень жаль, что приходится его так называть — но он вне закона. И кстати, о законах — вы подписали Соковийские соглашения. Вы обязаны нас впустить.

Тони почти глохнет от барабанной дроби в ушах, ему трудно вдохнуть, но это все еще не панический приступ, и он хватается за свою злость — на себя и на Росса — как за соломинку. Соломинка выдерживает.

— Идите к хренам, господин госсекретарь! Это мой дом, и приди вы без группы поддержки, я бы пригласил вас зайти на кофе и доказал, что никакого Роджерса в моем доме нет. Но вы явились с ротой бойцов, которых я лично не приглашал. Без ордера вы не зайдете.

Росс захлопывает папку и встает, и Тони встает вслед за ним так резко, что коробка с пирожными летит на землю: сахарная пудра рассыпается по траве. Роудс отходит на пару шагов и переводит тревожный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я знал, что вы трудный человек, мистер Старк. Но до последнего надеялся на ваше сотрудничество, за которое вы, между прочим, поставили свою подпись в соглашениях. Черт побери, а ведь я буквально на днях думал предложить вам пост директора Щита, даже зная, как с вами будет непросто. Но по какой-то причине вы готовы стать соучастником мистера Роджерса и не хотите сотрудничать.

На грани бешенства Тони все еще умудряется как-то держать себя в руках. Он улыбается и даже думать не хочет, как эта улыбка выглядит.

— Будет вам сотрудничество, не волнуйтесь. Я законопослушный гражданин. Как только будет ордер — добро пожаловать.

— Вы же понимаете, что ордер будет? Самое большее — через час. Я звоню генеральному прокурору.

— Звоните хоть Папе Римскому. Как я и сказал: будет ордер, мой дом — ваш дом.

Росс разворачивается и уходит, по пути зло хлопая папкой по бедру.

Роудс провожает его взглядом до ворот и переводит прищуренные темные глаза на Тони.

— А вот теперь скажи мне, какого черта это только что было?! Это и в самом деле Роджерс?

— В дом. Внутри поговорим.

В гостиной Тони падает на диван и обхватывает голову руками. Он знает, что выиграл отсрочку максимум в час длиной, как и сказал Росс. И за это время нужно решить, что делать дальше и как себя вести. Через час сюда зайдут люди с оружием, перевернут все вверх дном, и — что самое, черт побери, главное! — по закону у них будет доступ ко всем его серверам. Если они догадаются, что именно они на самом деле ищут, то дальше это просто вопрос времени.

— Тони, скажи, ради бога, что происходит! — Роудс заметно нервничает, и то, что сам Тони уже где-то за один шаг до паники, явно взводит его еще больше.

Тони опускает руки и смотрит на друга пустыми глазами. Потом принимает решение.

— Спустимся вниз, Роуди. Я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.

***

Роудс смотрит на Стива и, судя по лицу, ему многое хочется высказать. Но он только медленно произносит:

— Невероятно. Такого, Старк, я даже от тебя не ожидал.

— Такой гениальности?

— Такой глупости! — Роудс поворачивается к нему, сверкая глазами. — Это… это просто где-то за гранью здравого смысла! Даже для тебя! Ты в самом деле считал, что никто об этом не узнает?!

— Я…

— О, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты собирался передать это властям. Что ты создал это для государственных целей, а не для… развлечения.

— У _этого_ , как ты выражаешься, есть имя, — Тони уже кажется, что зря он показал Стива Роуди, да только какой выход? Это все просто катастрофически невовремя.

Роудс тут же замолкает и оглядывается.

— Он нас слышит?

— Сейчас нет, но я могу перевести его фокус на нас, если ты хочешь с ним поговорить. Только, прошу тебя, не говори ему, что он не настоящий. Он этого не осознает.

— Но… как это?

— Очень просто. Он взаимодействует с миром цифровым способом и думает, что именно так и должно быть. Так запрограммирован.

Роуди, похоже, пока не может уложить эту мысль в голове. Он снова смотрит на Стива, сидящего на диване, и переводит взгляд на Тони.

— То есть, он… допустим, не ест, как все люди, но считает, что так и надо?

— Да, Роуди, именно. Рад, что идея тебе в общих чертах доступна, — Тони начинает раздражаться. Время уходит стремительно.

Он трет лоб рукой, пытаясь сосредоточиться и перестать психовать. Виновато меняет тон:

— Роуди, это сейчас не важно. Если бы у нас было время, я бы вас познакомил по-настоящему, и ты бы разобрался, что и как. Но времени у нас нет совсем, а скоро станет еще меньше. Мне нужно решить, что с ним делать, и решить быстро.

— Отдай его Россу. Пусть радуется. Ты будешь чист.

Тони смотрит на него, будто впервые видит.

— Прости, что?

— А что такого, Тони?! Скажи, что это для них ты его сделал. Что это эксперимент, но ты готов делиться.

— Нет.

— Нет? Почему?!

— Просто нет.

Роудсу, похоже, очень хочет его стукнуть. Ради бога. Все равно — нет.

— Пойми, — пытается объяснить Тони, — они могут попросить его вычислить Стива на самом деле. И он это сделает. Он уже это сделал, — добавляет он почти шепотом.

— Кто? Этот… искусственный интеллект? Он же думает, что сам — настоящий?

— Ох ты ж боже. Слушай. Объясняю один раз, — Тони нарезает круги вокруг стола, как нервная акула. — Это искусственный интеллект, да, но точнее называть его «нейронный коррелят», совокупность нейронов и нейронных связей, которые составляют образ личности. В данном случае, личности Кэпа. В нем собрано все, что я смог найти, вся информация, до которой дотянулся: видео со всех камер везде, где он только бывал, логи всех операций, в которых участвовал. И да, если ты хочешь спросить — не перебивай меня! — все файлы моего отца я тоже оцифровал и вписал в его личность. Короче, это максимально полный набор опыта, который пережил Стив. Пятница говорит, что соответствие… Пятница!

— На данный момент девяносто восемь и восемьдесят шесть сотых.

— Вот. Короче, хорошее соответствие. Конечно, не все записано на камеры, но я и от себя кое-что дописал, и, как оказалось по результатам, я неплохо знаю нашего дорогого Капитана. Не перебивай, Роудс! Так вот, — он поднимает со стола проекцию, нервозно перебирает файлы, стремительно листает строки кода, что-то вписывает, — это личность Кэпа. А есть еще Сверчок Стивен… Это… как бы так сказать… супер-личность, подсознание. Это называется «нейронный супер-коррелят». Он охватывает коррелят нижнего уровня как оболочка… И вот он как раз осознает себя как искусственный интеллект. Он может управлять Кэпом по моей команде, как если бы имел доступ к его подсознанию. Я стараюсь этого не делать, но тем не менее, это возможно.

Тони переводит дыхание, уставившись на светящуюся строку кода в воздухе, потом продолжает монолог. Роудс уже даже не пытается встревать в лихорадочные, хотя все же достаточно внятные объяснения.

— Ага. И вот, значит, Сверчок… Сверчок может достать из мозга Кэпа то, что сам Кэп достать не может. В том числе и варианты местонахождения реального Стива Роджерса, — Тони вдруг замирает, будто удивляется тому, как неожиданно добрался до сути вопроса.

Роудс решает, что уже можно говорить и ему за это ничего не будет.

— Значит, он нашел?

— Да.

— И ты знаешь, где Капитан?

— Нет. Я не знаю. Не смотри так. Я приказал Сверчку Стивену не говорить мне.

— Но почему?! — похоже, Роудс отчаялся понять его логику.

— Потому что не хотел этого знать. Что непонятного, Роуди?

Тот измученно закрывает глаза.

— Просто посчитаю это твоей очередной причудой, Тони. Даже разбираться не хочу. Давай вернемся к началу. Ты не хочешь отдавать его Россу, потому что… — он делает руками неопределенный жест.

— Потому что я, конечно, охеренно крут, но если собрать лучших специалистов, то постепенно они выколупают из Сверчка, где находится Роджерс. Даже если я закрою эту информацию и прикажу ему молчать. Собственно, я только что накрутил все доступы до небес, чтобы они хотя бы не сделали этого слишком быстро.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы Роджерса нашли?

— Не хочу.

— Но ты создал свой…

— …нейронный коррелят. И не мой, а Кэпа. Да, в том числе, чтобы найти его.

Роудс закатывает глаза.

— Вот давай сейчас я озвучу это так, как слышу. Тони Старк говорит: «Я создал нейронный коррелят Капитана Америки, чтобы найти его. Окей, _в том числе_ чтобы найти его. Но я не хочу отдавать его правительству, потому что оно его найдет. И сам не хочу знать, где он. Точка». Тони. Ты сложный человек.

— Ты повторяешь нашего дорогого госсекретаря. Да, я пиздец какой сложный, поэтому давай мы наконец помолчим, и я подумаю, что делать с тем, во что влип.

— Пока мы не замолчали, могу предложить один вариант. Сотри его.

— Что? — растерянно переспрашивает Тони. Внутри у него что-то обрывается.

— Ты же можешь его стереть? Совсем? Ну, как программу? Избавься от него, Тони, и пусть Росс тут хоть с тремя взводами приезжает. Скажешь ему, что это была простая проекция, что ты отрабатывал свою технологию, и он ничего, вообще ничего не сможет доказать.

То, что оборвалось внутри, думает Тони — это, наверное, было мое сердце. Что-то я его больше не слышу. Потому что Роуди прав. Вот он, способ избавиться от всех улик, не подставив ни Кэпа, ни себя. Если они найдут то, что ищут — а они найдут рано или поздно, тут сомнений нет, — он уже не сможет ничего поделать. Либо сдаст им Стива сам, либо окажется в очень нерадостном положении: не то, что помочь Стиву не сможет — сам уже никогда не отмоется. И какая ирония! Он, гениальный Тони Старк, даже не подумал об этом варианте, упустил его из виду начисто. Психоаналитики бы порадовались.

Тони смотрит на Стива, который все так же сидит на диване.

— Роуди, можешь оставить нас на несколько минут?

Тот тоже переводит взгляд на Стива, снова смотрит на Тони и, пожав плечами, уходит к лифту. Тони смотрит на часы: осталось не больше получаса.

— Кэп.

— Привет, Тони. А где полковник Роудс? Пятница сказала, ты поехал за ним.

— Он наверху, — Тони смотрит на Стива жадно, будто пытаясь насмотреться впрок.

— Что-то случилось? Ты не слишком хорошо выглядишь.

Тони проводит рукой по лицу, зажимает ладонью рот и отворачивается. Его тошнит. А как хорошо начинался этот день!

— Тони, — зовет Стив встревоженно и встает с дивана. — Говори со мной.

— Да, случилось. Я…

Стив подходит поближе и протягивает руку, будто хочет прикоснуться к его плечу. Ладонь повисает в воздухе в паре сантиметров от кожи, и это место на плече мгновенно начинает покалывать и зудеть от острой жажды прикосновения. Тони поднимает глаза на Стива.

— Кэп, подождешь минуту, пока я переоденусь?

— Конечно.

Стив деликатно отворачивается, пока Тони судорожно сбрасывает с себя футболку и брюки и натягивает поддоспешник. Тугая полимерная ткань обхватывает его плотно и, как всегда, дарит приятное чувство защищенности. Так можно и спецназ встречать, думает Тони. Так спокойнее. Но сейчас ему нужна не защищенность.

На звук застегиваемых молний Стив оборачивается и подходит ближе.

— Так что случилось, Тони?

Тот переводит дыхание.

— Сейчас сюда придут люди. Люди от правительства. Я… я подставился, Кэп. Очень нехорошо. Но главное, что я и тебя подставил. Почти наверняка. Прости меня, — Тони снова чувствует, как подкатывает гипервентиляция.

Стив всматривается в его лицо, хмурясь, и надежды Тони постепенно уплывают, оставляя место лишь головокружению и отчаянию.

— Прости, Стив, — произносит он еле слышно.

И Стив все-таки делает то, чего Тони так ждал — берет его ладонями за плечи, крепко и бережно. Проводит руками вверх и вниз, снова сжимает.

— Успокойся, Тони. Возьми себя в руки. Ничего страшного. Мы выкрутимся. Выкручивались уже. Успокойся, — он говорит так весомо, так уверенно, но от каждого слова Тони только придавливает к земле неимоверной тяжестью.

Он судорожно набирает воздуха в легкие и перебивает Стива:

— Сверчок Стивен, что мне делать?

— Вы спрашиваете, стереть ли Капитана Роджерса? И меня?

— Да, именно, — тяжело отвечает Тони. Нельзя спрашивать такое у искусственного интеллекта. У Джарвиса он бы попросту не смог спросить, и сейчас ему это дается с огромным трудом.

— Вы создатель, мистер Старк. Вы создали нас, и сможете повторить, когда все уляжется, — он молчит пару секунд, а потом вдруг добавляет: — Не волнуйтесь.

Вот чего Тони не ожидал в нынешней ситуации, так это сочувствия от Сверчка, но спасибо ему за это.

Кэп продолжает держать его за плечи, касаясь тепло и успокаивающе, но Тони все равно бьет мелкая нервная дрожь.

— Кэп.

— Я здесь, Тони. И успокойся уже, ради бога! Тебя всего трясет. Что мне сделать?

«Обними меня».

Слова застревают в горле. Он готов кричать, взывая о помощи, но не издает ни звука.

— Я думаю, что стереть нас будет рациональнее всего, сэр, — мягко настаивает Сверчок.

Тони знает, что он прав. Создал однажды, создаст еще сколько угодно раз. Он смотрит Стиву в глаза долго, впитывая в себя последние мгновения.

— Запустить программу самоуничтожения? — спрашивает Сверчок Стивен. — Дайте команду, сэр.

Сквозь пустоту внутри до Тони доходят только отдельные слова, но он все равно понимает, о чем речь. Программа самоуничтожения. Да. Сверчок сотрет себя и Стива и зачистит диск так, чтобы и следа не осталось. Исчезнет все: сам Кэп и то, что было привязано к его нейронной структуре. Исчезнут даже его рисунки.

Голос Пятницы тоже доходит до Тони обрывками, будто кто-то зажимает ему ладонями уши, а потом отпускает на секунду и зажимает снова. «Вооруженные… у дверей… Росс… ордером…»

«Неужели так быстро?»

Пол уходит из-под ног.

Стив обнимает его и прижимает к себе, но ноги все равно слабеют, и вот Стив уже сидит на диване, а Тони стоит перед ним на коленях и упершись плечом в широкую теплую грудь. Стив уверенно гладит его по спине и говорит что-то такое же уверенное, в такт движениям.

— Сэр! Придите в себя! — Пятница и Сверчок перебивают друг друга. — Подтвердите команду самоуничтожения!

— Я не могу… — почти удивленно шепчет Тони, а потом повторяет чуть громче: — Я не могу.

— Чего не можешь, Тони? — Стив наклоняется, чтобы слышать этот шепот, и его щека почти касается виска Тони. Коснулась бы, будь там датчики.

Тони распрямляется и встряхивается. «Соберись, соберись, идиот, ты все уже решил. Стереть ты его не можешь, но и отдавать не собираешься. Соображай быстрее, меланхолик хренов!»

Он встает.

— Сверчок, никакого самоуничтожения. Зашифруй данные о местонахождении Кэпа так глубоко, как только сможешь. Пятница, дай ему минуту и впускай этого гада с ордером, пусть обделается от счастья. Кэп, побудь здесь, пожалуйста. Я разберусь.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном. Как всегда.

От дверей Тони оборачивается.

— Спасибо тебе, Стив.

И тот улыбается ему ободряюще.


	6. Тони II

Входят два штурмовых отряда, и начинается сущий дурдом.

— Кажется, я вспомнил, почему давно не выношу вечеринок у себя, — бурчит Тони, которого оттеснили к дивану и вежливо, но настойчиво попросили не путаться под ногами. Некоторое время он расслабляется и с интересом наблюдает, как бойцы в полном обмундировании и несомненной боевой готовности — Капитана Америку ищут, как никак, — слаженно и тщательно обыскивают гостиную и весь первый этаж. Потом они делятся на две группы: одна топает на нижние уровни, а другая — вверх по лестнице.

Впрочем, безделье Тони длится недолго, поскольку тут же оказывается, что все двери надежно заблокированы.

— И не советую вам выносить их тараном, если не хотите неприятностей, — с мстительным удовольствием произносит он, развалившись на диване. — У моего дома особая реакция на такое неуважительное отношение, и вам она не понравится.

По виду Росса понятно, что у него прямо руки чешутся поймать Роджерса и прижучить Старка — два в одном, так сказать. При известии о закрытых дверях он багровеет и смотрит на Тони.

— Какого черта, Старк? — взрыкивает, осознав, что угрожающий взгляд не возымел действия.

— А чего вы ожидали, господин госсекретарь? Что мои святая святых — спальня и мастерская — будут стоять настежь в ожидании ваших бойцов? Без моего бдительного контроля? Разбежались.

Росс прямо пожирает его злобным взглядом, и он примирительно выставляет ладонь:

— Тем не менее, я ведь законопослушный гражданин. Если бы меня не приписали к этому дивану, я бы сейчас гостеприимно распахивал перед ребятами все двери.

— Так поднимайтесь и начинайте распахивать, пока вас не арестовали за препятствие обыску!

— Не бушуйте, — говорит Тони, лениво вставая. — Все равно Капитана Роджерса здесь нет. Вы только зря тратите деньги налогоплательщиков. Стыдно, господин госсекретарь.

— Посмотрим. Обыск только начался, — цедит сквозь зубы тот.

— И когда он закончится, вы будете должны мне уборку.

— Обойдетесь, Старк. За свои деньги приберетесь.

Тони легкомысленно смеется. Он даже где-то наслаждается этим моментом — коротким моментом полной безнаказанности. В сопровождении одного из бойцов он спускается в мастерскую легкой походкой абсолютно честного человека.

Конечно же, внизу никого не находят: Тони отключил проекцию. Его заставляют открыть собранные костюмы, чтобы доказать, что Стива нет внутри. Это настолько забавная идея, что он даже не возмущается. Штурмовая группа стоит вокруг, направив на костюмы все имеющиеся стволы, и это веселит его еще больше. Вообще-то очень похоже, что Тони накрыло внезапной эйфорией — тысячи пузырьков пляшут в крови, как будто она вдруг стала игристым вином.  
На верхних этажах он последовательно открывает все спальни и гардеробную и с умилением наблюдает, как бойцы обшаривают шкафы.

— Под кровать загляните, — очень серьезно советует он. Неужели они действительно считают, что Капитан Америка будет прятаться в шкафу среди троек от Тома Форда?

Командир группы зыркает на него раздраженно. Он, видимо, и без подначек Старка понимает всю абсурдность ситуации.

Обыск предсказуемо заканчивается ничем. Оба отряда покидают дом, прочесав все снизу доверху, пройдя от главного входа до черного, от подземного гаража до патио на крыше, и не найдя ни единой живой души — только роботов в подсобных помещениях, в мастерской и на кухне. И теперь Росс просто в бешенстве. Он набирает номер, и спецотряд тут же сменяют четверо технических специалистов — молодых мужчин со скучными лицами и в скучных костюмах.

— Я не знаю, как вы это сделали, — шипит Росс, — но узнаю. У вас тут все цифровое. А значит, и цифровые следы должны остаться.

Хотел бы Тони возмутиться, но в ордере черным по белому написано «обыск серверов без изъятия». Попробовали бы они их изъять — он бы посмеялся. Но и обыск — это достаточно плохо. Не потому, что они прямо сейчас что-то найдут, нет. Все закодировано и трижды перекодировано его личными шифрами, да и Пятница запутает их так, что через три дня поисков они просто перестанут понимать, чем вообще занимаются у него в доме.

Но по всему видно, что Росс взялся за него всерьез. Он привел этих, приведет еще десяток, потом еще и еще. И вся эта карусель будет крутиться и крутиться, а Тони не сможет ни жить нормально, ни работать в собственной мастерской. И уж точно не сможет общаться со Стивом. Да и кто знает… Даже взяв себя в руки и немного уняв охвативший его недавно ужас, Тони понимает: если нанять достаточно компетентных спецов (интересно, кто же из независимых консультантов рискнет пойти против блистательного Тони Старка?) и если копать достаточно долго, то можно обойти и Пятницу.

Правительство мечтало подобраться к его серверам, и Росса прямо сейчас сжигает изнутри алчный огонь — это же по глазам видно. Возможность законного доступа ко всей информации Старка — обоих Старков — манит его, как золото манит дракона.

И Тони запускает в игру свой последний козырь. Они хотели Стива? Они его получат. В сильно урезанном варианте. Вот только разыграть эту карту следует максимально убедительно.

Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Росса, кусая губы. Переводит взгляд на технических специалистов, будто изучает, будто оценивает. «Надеюсь, мое лицо выражает достаточно мучительную внутреннюю борьбу», — думает он. Многозначительные паузы никогда не были его сильной стороной, а этот блеф должен быть филигранным: проклятый сыч Росс — политик до мозга костей, и уж он-то чует ложь профессиональным нюхом.

Наконец Тони опускает глаза и устало трет переносицу.

— Ладно, Росс. Черт с вами. Победили, — он показывает на технарей: — Вот только не думайте, что из-за них. Я не боюсь обыска, потому что ничего не прячу. Но я ненавижу вторжения в свою жизнь. А ваши техномальчики потратят очень много моего драгоценного времени без толку. Не их это уровень — без обид, парни! — копаться в моих серверах. Вам придется нанять консультантов, чья почасовая оплата больше, чем у этих за неделю. Опять же, без обид!

Он проходится туда-сюда по гостиной, будто что-то мучительно обдумывая. Потом выдыхает, решившись:

— Я покажу, что это было, но только вам. Не им.

Он отчаянно боится, что просчитался, и Росс сейчас упрется. Но хищная алчность на лице госсекретаря проступает даже яснее, чем раньше. Тони не ошибся, поставив на то, что тот не только жаден до его информации, но и самовлюблен до одури. Старк покажет нечто ему, и только ему! Кто бы отказался?

Росс смотрит на специалистов, те пялятся в ответ щенячьими глазками, но дело решено.

— Свободны пока, ребята. Спасибо.

Разочарование на лицах технарей почти комическое: видимо, уже таких радужных планов понастроили у себя в головах! Тони едва сдерживает улыбку.

— Спустимся вниз. Роуди, ты с нами?

Тот медленно встает с кресла, где просидел с самого начала этого гребаного цирка.

— Чтобы я пропустил какую-нибудь твою умопомрачительную демонстрацию, Старк? — он улыбается немного напряженно, пытаясь догадаться, что Тони приготовил.

— Ну, боюсь, я вас обоих слегка разочарую, но не судите строго. Я всего лишь человек со своими слабостями.

В мастерской он обходит стол, кладет на него светящуюся проекцию так, чтобы скрыть от гостей все, что появляется на экране (предосторожности такого рода не бывают излишними, Тони верит в это свято), указывает на диван.

— Прошу.

Росс неохотно садится, подозрительно оглядываясь, а Роуди просто опирается о спинку обеими руками.

— Пятница, будь добра, выведи версию ноль точка три точка один проекта «К».

— Хорошо, сэр, — раздается ответ в наушнике. — Минимальный функционал?

«Да», — вбивает Тони в виртуальном терминале.

Фигура Капитана Америки возникает посреди мастерской так внезапно, что Росс и Роуди вздрагивают, а у госсекретаря еще и вырывает тихое «Вашу мать!»

— Выражения! — произносит Кэп, хмурясь, и Росс едва не матерится повторно. Тони складывается от хохота.

— Как знал, что это самая удачная фраза для начала!

Выражение лица Росса бесценно, а Роуди неплохо разыгрывает удивление. Но при виде Кэпа Тони вдруг чувствует, как на него наваливается душная тяжесть.

— Можете, кстати, пялиться, сколько хотите, он вас не видит, — он вбивает в терминал короткие команды.

— Что это? — Росс берет себя в руки и осматривает фигуру с головы до ног. — Это…

— Проекция. Просто проекция для МОРГа, тьфу блин, когда ж я придумаю нормальное название, ничего в голову не приходит. В общем… — он замолкает и долго смотрит в стол, потом поднимает глаза. — Господа, я очень рассчитываю на то, что это останется между нами.

— Старк, вы сейчас не в том положении… — предсказуемо и раздраженно начинает Росс, но Тони перебивает его:

— В данный момент, господин госсекретарь, я с вами даже не сотрудничаю: я вам доверяюсь, — знали бы они, чего стоило Тони выцедить из себя эти слова. Но он решает доигрывать до конца, выжимать из ситуации все, что можно, чтобы выкрутится и прикрыть Стива. И если ради этого придется поступиться достоинством — ну, в конце концов, он целиком и полностью виноват в этом сам. — Это очень личное. И если с полковником мы друзья уже много лет, то вам я рассказываю это исключительно в виде жеста доброй воли, Росс.

Давить, додавливать эту карту, чтобы гад больше и думать не посмел вламываться в его дом и лезть в его сервера. Давить на благородство (возможно, где-то глубоко внутри Росса-политика еще осталось что-то от Росса-военного с каким-никаким, но кодексом чести), давить на жалость (как ни унизительно), но сделать так, чтобы госсекретарь отвалил от него со своим злоебучим ордером и техномальчиками хоть на время.

— Проекция — это… как бы так сказать… часть моей психотерапии. Роудс, ну что ты смотришь, как на тень отца Гамлета, я что, не могу побыть нормальным человеком с личным психотерапевтом?

Роуди выставляет ладони:

— Да ради бога, Тони, я только рад! Удивительно, что Пеппер тебя за все годы не смогла загнать на терапию, а тут ты вдруг сам…

— Думаю, ты, как никто, понимаешь, что это не «вдруг», — вот черт, он совсем не это имел в виду, но Роуди мгновенно мрачнеет, и Тони знает, почему, и пытается как-то выправиться: — В последнее время было слишком много всякой херни, ты же знаешь, Роуди. Не только твое ранение…, а вообще… много всего. Пеппер, соглашения, Кэп…

Росс ерзает нетерпеливо, рассматривая проекцию. Тони виновато отворачивается от Роудса.

— Короче. Проекция позволяет мне обрабатывать мои… разногласия с Капитаном Роджерсом с помощью проекта МОРГ. Поскольку именно с ним… у меня было больше всего разногласий, — Тони запинается и ненавидит себя за это, а с другой стороны — так ведь даже натуральнее выглядит, нет?

— То есть, Старк, вы хотите сказать, что на фото мы видели вот это? Проекцию, которая помогает вам решать ваши проблемы с Капитаном?

— Я бы и сам не сформулировал лучше, — Тони надеется, что Росс не заметил издевательской интонации, ей-богу, само вырвалось.

— Но он был наверху, а не в мастерской. И он двигался.

— Проекторы стоят по всему дому. Я хоть в спальню его могу с собой взять, хотя забудьте, что я это сказал. И да, естественно, он двигается! Я что, студент-двоечник, по-вашему? Смотрите. Пятница, покажи несколько последовательностей на твой выбор.

Капитан Америка снова хмурится и повторяет это свое фирменное «Выражения!», делает несколько шагов, легко присаживается на край стола, обводит взглядом присутствующих — как бы обводит, потому что взгляд проходит заметно выше их лиц. Спасибо, Пятница. Не стоит делать его слишком настоящим в глазах Росса. «О чем ты только думал, Старк!» — произносит Кэп, раздраженно поджимая губы.

— Итак, вы прослушали краткое содержание почти всех наших разговоров с Капитаном Роджерсом! — провозглашает Тони торжественно. — Спасибо, Пятница, достаточно. Отключай проекцию.

Росс явно хочет что-то сказать, но не находится, и Тони этому чертовски рад. Хоть бы он проглотил это, хоть бы! Да, он явно не поверил до конца, какое-то подозрение крутится в его башке, но сейчас он должен, должен, должен это проглотить.

Все пузырьки шампанского давно выветрились из крови, кратковременная сияющая эйфория умерла, оставив себе на смену свинцовую тяжесть во всем теле и гадкий спазм мускулов пресса — привычное следствие длительного напряжения.

— Я приходил к вам, Старк, и вы меня не впустили. Не показали это сразу, — («Блядь, у ЭТОГО есть имя!» — едва не кричит Тони). Росс смотрит на него все так же подозрительно. — Почему?

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Вы явились не сами. Вы притащили два фургона людей в касках и с оружием, как будто я преступник. Как будто я не тот человек, который спонсирует половину ваших научных институтов и две трети лабораторий по всем Штатам. Вините только себя в том, что я не был вам рад.

— Сэр, простите, но я понимаю Старка, — вступается за него Роуди. — Во-первых, да, штурмовики на пороге его дома. А во-вторых… ну… это и в самом деле очень личное дело, вы не согласны? Уже то, что Тони сейчас говорит об этом, значит очень многое.

— Спасибо, Роуди. Рад, что ты на моей стороне. «Ну же, Росс, сволочь, давай. Скажи, что я тебя почти убедил».

Тони ждет ответа, нервы его мучительно звенят, и когда откуда-то из-под чертежей на столе раздается жужжащая вибрация, он вздрагивает и автоматически тянется туда, под бумаги и платы, искать звонящий телефон.

«Сэр, — предупреждающе раздается в наушнике, — это не ваш мобильный. Это _тот_ телефон».

Тони замирает и медленно опускает руку. Телефон жужжит снова и снова. Господи.

«Мне сбросить звонок?»

Руки Тони зависают над терминалом. У него очень хорошее воображение. Всегда было хорошим — иначе он не был бы таким талантливым инженером. Сейчас он ярко, в картинках, видит Стива, который прижимает к уху и твердой скуле телефон, видит полуприкрытые в ожидании глаза, длинные копья ресниц. Еще видит, как базовая станция в полукилометре отсюда транслирует сигнал, помигивая зеленым огоньком приемо-передатчика. И еще видит, как под воротами его имения сидят люди в фургонах и ловят на свою доисторическую, но все же вполне надежную аппаратуру все звонки, перенаправленные ближайшими мобильными вышками. Ловят, триангулируют сигнал, пробрасывают полный обратный маршрут — и находят Стива.

«Сбрось и отключи». Телефон замолкает. Для Тони наступившая тишина оглушительна, и он переводит расфокусированный взгляд на Роуди и Росса. Они наверняка заметили, они что-то поняли, они…

Прошло не больше двадцати секунд. Они сидят далеко. Возможно, и вовсе не слышали звонка, хотя, конечно, этот древний аппарат, который Кэп прислал ему, вибрирует так, что стол шатается.

Успокоиться и вернуть на место лицо. Дышать. Не забывать дышать.

Он хочет собраться, спросить что-то у Росса, но вместо этого листает перед глазами картинки: Стив все еще держит мобильный возле уха; опускает руку, долго смотрит на экран; откладывает телефон.

О том, что Кэп может звонить, потому что прямо сейчас ему что-то угрожает и нужна помощь, Тони просто старается не думать. Он гонит из-под век образ Стива в поту и крови, образ Стива, лежащего на полу в каком-то жутком бараке, образ Стива с закрытыми глазами и струйками крови, стекающими изо рта и уха. Поэтому даже не сразу соображает, что его недавняя отчаянная мольба в пустоту была услышана.

— Ну что ж, Старк. Вы меня практически убедили.

— Что? А. Отлично, Росс. Рад слышать, — мертвый голос едва слушается, будто свинца наглотался.

— Я сказал — практически. Поэтому я пока что не буду спешить убирать своих людей от дома. Нет, можете даже не разоряться по этому поводу. У меня есть ордер на прослушку вашего телефона.

— Да ради бога. Хоть три ордера. Я постараюсь, чтобы вашим ребятам не было скучно. У меня есть парочка очень горячих номеров, — Тони изо всех сил пытается вернуться в свой привычный модус. — Все законно, клянусь!

Росс пренебрежительно фыркает, вставая с дивана.

Роуди провожает госсекретаря, и Тони выходит с ними. Оказывается, уже темно, и в деревьях гуляет прохладный ночной ветер.

— Мне остаться? — Роуди смотрит на него с тревогой.

Тони разминает пальцами переносицу, сжимает виски.

— Прости, дико болит голова от всего этого балагана. Выпью горсть таблеток и завалюсь спать пораньше.

— Так и сделай, очень тебя прошу. Не выдумывай больше ничего.

— Чего, например?

Роудс косится на черный фургон за густой зеленой изгородью.

— Вообще ничего. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Торжественно обещаю, Роуди. Ах черт, ты же без машины.

— Ерунда, вызови мне такси и запиши на свой счет, Старк, — Роудс хлопает его по плечу. — Ты ведь от этого не разоришься?

Когда такси уезжает, Тони возвращается в мастерскую и тяжело рушится на диван. Рассматривает свои руки, будто хочет найти в них что-то новенькое, шестой палец там или перепонки. Потом вспоминает важное.

— Пятница, оставили нам какие-нибудь подарочки во время обыска? — Тони не слишком пугают жучки. В мастерской они глушатся сразу, автоматически. В остальном доме — это забота Пятницы.

— Восемнадцать жучков, сэр. После первого успешного пинга извне заменила сигнал нашим стандартным на этот случай потоком.

— Отлично. Ты молодец. Кстати, спасибо за помощь с телефоном.

— Всегда рада, сэр.

Несмотря на обещание, данное Роудсу, он сидит на диване еще час или даже больше: молча, совершенно без движения, сложив руки на коленях. Он даже не чувствует себя уставшим или разбитым. Просто никаким. Это проклятый день выжрал его до пустой оболочки.

***

Действие ордера заканчивается через четыре серых тревожных дня, и Тони сразу же узнает, что люди Росса подали запрос на продление. Но его юристы на этот раз во всеоружии, и запрос с треском проваливается. Не последнюю роль в этом играет, возможно, и то, что дети судьи Родригеса, талантливые ребята, уже год как развивают свои проекты в университете на деньги Фонда Старка (Тони, конечно, не знает таких деталей, его юрист рассказывает об этом постфактум, отчитываясь о встрече). Юристы Росса вместо ордера получают от судьи достаточно жесткую выволочку, которая включает в себя такие фразы как: «Я пошел вам на встречу в прошлый раз — и что вышло?!», а так же: «Ради всего святого, это же Тони Старк!»

И черный фургон уезжает.

Эти четыре дня Тони, можно сказать, проводит с пользой. Он старается занять себя делами максимально, до такой усталости, чтобы срубало в сон без таблеток, и это даже успешно выходит два раза из четырех. Но некоторые рутинные операции освобождают ему голову, и он думает о Стиве. Думает о том, что произошло прямо перед обыском: о том, как Кэп обнимал его, не обвинял ни в чем, даже не расспрашивал, только крепко и уверенно держал над пропастью, куда Тони изо всех сил пытался провалиться в те полчаса.

В первый день после визита Росса с тяжелой артиллерией он не рискует включать симуляцию, но на второй — не выдерживает пустоты внутри и снаружи. Твердит себе, что был достаточно убедителен позавчера. Даже если кто-то увидит Кэпа теперь — что крайне маловероятно, — решат, что это снова проекция и не более того. Тем не менее, потакая своей тревоге, Тони ограничивает местонахождение Стива только нижними уровнями. Фактически, только мастерской и прилежащими помещениями, и от этого он чувствует себя так, будто запер его и удерживает тут насильно.

Они почти не разговаривают в эти дни: Стив прекрасно умеет занять себя чтением, рисованием, просмотром научных фильмов, а Тони мучится одновременно виной, болью, необоснованной надеждой, вязким нервным напряжением и каким-то то ли ожиданием, то ли предвкушением неизвестно чего — развеселым коктейлем чувств и ощущений, которые передавливают ему горло и душат все попытки разговора.

Но именно присутствие Стива рядом дает ему ту необходимую поддержку, которая позволяет хотя бы работать, а не методично напиваться, сидя на диване. Иногда он отрывается от пайки или написания кода, долго смотрит на светлый стриженый затылок, стараясь не привлекать внимания, — и с каждым таким взглядом в нем укрепляется решимость сделать то, от одной мысли о чем раньше у него тряслись руки.

Когда снимают прослушку и наблюдение, Тони запускает в работу плод своих трудов за эти дни — полог защиты от дронов. Теперь пусть хоть облетаются, от границ имения их будет упорно заворачивать, как Алису от заветного садика, а картинка при этом будет самая безобидная.

Он просит Пятницу еще раз очень тщательно проверить информационный купол над домом и убедиться, что ни туда, ни оттуда не двигаются неучтенные потоки данных. Потом зовет Сверчка Стивена.

— Слушаю, сэр.

— Дай мне местоположение Капитана Роджерса.

На экране разворачивается карта с красной точкой и подписанными координатами. По рисунку похоже, что это большая вода. Очень большая вода. Тони присматривается к мелким надписям: Атлантический океан?..

— Этот вариант местонахождения имеет вероятность более восьмидесяти процентов. Существенно больше, чем остальные пять. И… я думаю, сэр, вы оцените забавное совпадение.

Тони присматривается еще раз, вчитывается в маркировку точки и хмыкает. Сверчок верно подметил. На нефтяной платформе у берегов Африки расположен его вынесенный дата-центр, тот, куда Пятница должна слить всю информацию с домашних серверов в случае очередного вторжения в его частную жизнь. Не на этой конкретной платформе, она слишком велика. Но все равно забавно.

— Пятница, перебрось мне данные в навигатор и сотри их из локальной системы.

— Хорошо.

Тони знает, что нужно поесть, но не может впихнуть в себя ни куска нормальной пищи, только кофе, еще раз кофе и, наконец, с третьей чашкой — подсохший кусок пиццы, молясь, чтобы еда не попросилась обратно. Поесть в ближайшее время ему не светит. В пищевой контейнер костюма заправлена питательная смесь, но он предпочитает никогда не употреблять эту дрянь, кроме случаев неизбежной смерти от истощения. Питательная-то она питательная, но мутит от нее почему-то даже хуже, чем от голода.

Тони еще раз смотрит на Стива, сидящего на диване: глаза полуприкрыты, руки расслабленно лежат по сторонам. Он знает эту позу. Почти наверняка Стив опять смотрит что-то научно-популярное. Обычно, если он читает или рисует, положение рук другое. Тони не знает, как его описать, но всегда точно узнает, когда видит.

— Эй, Кэп.

— Да?

— Мне нужно уехать на несколько дней, уладить одно дело…

— Окей?.. — полувопросительно произносит Стив, ожидая продолжения. Тони вдруг думает, что после обыска тот ничего у него не спрашивал, не интересовался, что за позорную истерику он закатил, и чем все закончилось. Видимо, Сверчок как-то аккуратно обыграл новую информацию, и теперь Стив просто ждет, пока Тони сам захочет поговорить.

— Да ничего. Просто… пожелай мне удачи, Кэп, — нервно ухмыляется он, но Стив очень серьезно произносит в ответ:

— Удачи, Тони.


	7. Стив

Стив резко просыпается от того, что отключился окончательно, уронил голову и ударился о стекло. Ночь. Автобус стоит на освещенной стоянке, некоторые пассажиры вышли подышать, кто-то машет руками и наклоняется в стороны, разминая затекшую спину. Он бы и сам вышел размяться, если бы не камеры. Даже на таких маленьких остановках они везде, и Стив избегает их всеми возможными способами. В том числе использует свою выносливость не по назначению: всю дорогу не покидает автобуса, не ест и почти не пьет. От кресла у него затекла поясница, и некуда девать слишком длинные ноги.

Он смотрит на часы. Ничего, уже рассвет, осталось совсем недолго. Это предпоследняя остановка, а дальше придется придумывать, как затеряться в толпе в самом просматриваемом городе на земле.

Тони так и не включил телефон: Стив пытался набрать его еще два раза за последние сутки.  
Тревога гложет его, но он снова приказывает себе не волноваться. Его воля послушна ему так же, как и тело, и если нужно быть спокойным — он будет спокоен.

Приказ приходится повторять примерно каждый час.

Стив откидывается на спинку кресла и пытается еще немного поспать. Просто чтобы ни о чем не думать.


	8. Тони I

Тони одевается, как для длительной загородной прогулки — прямо поверх поддоспешника, выбирается настолько далеко за город, насколько можно отъехать за два часа, ставит машину на пустую парковку возле небольшого заповедного парка и облачается в костюм. Режим «стелс» — это прекрасно, но никакой стелс не скроет от наблюдателей, что Железный Человек куда-то стартовал средь бела дня из собственного имения — отсюда эти раздражающие предосторожности.

До берегов Африки Тони долетает без проблем, хотя нельзя сказать, что трансатлантические перелеты в костюме доставляют ему особое удовольствие. Над океаном здорово болтает, и, как бы он ни храбрился, незначительная вероятность упокоиться навеки под свинцовой толщей воды чертовски нервирует.

Он пролетает над платформой на рассвете, осматривая ее на предмет точек для приземления.

— Что у нас с погодой, Пятница? — платформа вся как на ладони, и днем опуститься на нее незамеченным нет никаких шансов, да и ночью будет не легче.

— Сегодня ясно, но завтра к вечеру обещают грозу и шторм, сэр.

— То, что надо. Подождем.

Больше суток. Что ж, Тони очень надеется, что за это время не успеет поддаться страху и свалить домой, будто и не было ничего. Потому что страх всплескивает в нем каждую минуту, и только самоконтроль — а на самом деле привычное подавление собственных эмоций — не дает сорваться с места, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Он устраивается на пустынном берегу, среди крупных валунов, и проводит весь день, не покидая брони. Снаружи слишком жарко в поддоспешнике, внутри же бесшумно работает система охлаждения. Когда опускается ночь, он все-таки выбирается размять ноги, скачет с камня на камень, оскальзывается, сквернословит и возвращается к костюму.

У него нет никакого плана, но это привычное состояние — действовать по ситуации. Он знает точно, что для начала запустит несколько маленьких «ручных» дронов, с помощью которых можно будет передвигаться по коридорам жилого отсека платформы, сводя к минимуму риск попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. А вот встреча со Стивом… сколько он ни пытался продумать ее заранее — в мозгу вакуумная тишина. Что он хочет сказать? Зачем он прилетел? Как Стив его встретит?

— Пятница, покажи мне еще раз файлы работников.

Он снова пролистывает выбранные анкеты. В них нет фотографий, но есть рост, вес и цвет волос, поэтому Сверчок Стивен, здраво рассудив, что Кэп вряд ли будет перекрашиваться в брюнета, отобрал именно эти пять файлов.

— А ты, Кэп, молодец, — восхищается Тони. — Нашел ведь место, где залечь на дно! Тут же все до единого — лоси здоровенные. Ты здесь, наверное, совершенно незаметный на их фоне.

Он отделяет один из файлов.

— Я думаю, что это он. Стивен Уоринг, бригадир. Данные почти такие же, как у того, второго… Свенсена, но зато Уоринг, во-первых, Стивен, а во-вторых, бригадир. Зуб даю, что он. Кто же еще, а? Хорошо, не начальник платформы. Хотя, нет, это слишком заметно, он бы не согласился на такую должность. А бригадир — в самый раз для нашего скромного Капитана.

— Вполне вероятно, — подтверждает Пятница и отделяет файл от остальных. — Комната семнадцать, второй уровень жилого отсека.

На дисплей выплывает схема помещений.

— Это завтра, Пятница, завтра. Я пока даже не знаю, смогу ли высадиться на платформу так, чтобы сразу не попасть на Youtube.

Он убирает всю информацию и тихо сидит с открытым лицевым щитком, вдыхая запах огромной соленой воды, влажного песка и выброшенных на берег водорослей. Шум океана баюкает его, усталость наваливается тяжелым теплым одеялом…

— Сэр.

— А? — Тони встрепанно дергается и понимает, что спал, и, похоже, долго: темноту над океаном то и дело прошивают яркие вспышки, а волны теперь гудят вовсе не умиротворяюще. Подступает гроза.

— Погода изменилась, семибалльный шторм через час, сэр.

Вот и отлично. Не придется тут сидеть еще сутки, все решится сегодня ночью.  
Тони закрывает щиток и смотрит на часы. Начало второго. Времени предостаточно — высадиться, найти Стива… Вдруг приходит неожиданная мысль — а назад? Если шторм закончится до рассвета? Что ему, в каюте у Кэпа до следующей ночи торчать, как тайной любовнице? Если Стив его вообще впустит.

«Хрен с ним, буду решать на месте», — в сотый раз повторяет он, как мантру. Импровизация — его сильная сторона.

Через сорок минут океан уже ревет и бьется — тяжело, пугающе, мощно. Тони отлетает вглубь берега, потому что валуны захлестывает шумным прибоем. Ждет еще минут двадцать и решает, что пора.

Он взлетает повыше, уходя от вздыбленных волн, набирает скорость почти до предельной. Расстояние тут — всего ничего, но работать готовым высокотехнологичным громоотводом ему совсем не улыбается. Поэтому — быстрее, быстрее, подгоняет он себя, подныривая под высверки молний.

Платформа показывается впереди, ярко освещенная прожекторами. Вот черт. Не пожалели света.

— Пятница, выпускай дронов.

Пять маленьких быстрых квадрокоптеров уносятся вперед, а Тони сбрасывает скорость. Сейчас дроны облетят платформу, и их глазами Пятница выберет место для приземления.

Молния прошивает небо так близко, что внутри все холодеет. Гипотетически, Пятница должна успеть отбросить его от проходящего разряда, но кто знает. Выбьет электронику — и Тони Старк совершит непредусмотренное планом погружение с предположительно летальным исходом.

— Ну что там? — подгоняет он Пятницу. На дисплее возникают пять одновременных потоков видео.

— Еще несколько секунд, сэр. Анализирую, — и действительно, через несколько очень долгих для Тони секунд болтанки над семибалльными волнами произносит: — Вижу удобное место для посадки. Третий уровень, волны не добивают, освещение слабое.

— Веди, — Тони даже не проверяет, лишь бы выбраться из грозовой тучи и сесть поскорее.  
Пятница подводит его к гудящей и содрогающейся от волн платформе, указывает место, и он устремляется туда.

Приземляется на небольшую площадку, очень тихо относительно окружающего грохота и воя. Платформа ходит под ногами крупным судорогами.

— Теперь давай схему, куда дальше?

Почему-то Пятница не отвечает сразу, идут секунды, и Тони успевает раздраженно окликнуть ее.

— Сэр, — голос в ответ звучит странно. — У вас дома снова гости.

— Ну вот сейчас это не имеет вообще никакого значения!

— Думаю, как раз сейчас это имеет значение, — настаивает Пятница. — Это Стив Роджерс.

Тони проживает за секунду очень долгий путь от полного непонимания до бездонного ужаса.

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — произносит он тихо, и голос у него совершенно бесцветный.

На нижнюю палубу обрушивается очередной мощный удар и платформу ощутимо ведет влево. Тони машинально переступает, удерживая равновесие.

— Роджерс у меня в имении?

— Да, сэр.

— В доме?

— Да, сэр.

— И как он там оказался?

— Вы не обнулили его доступ. Он просто вошел.

— Дай я угадаю. Дом уже окружен спецназом, или они где-то на подходе.

— Нет. Насколько я вижу городские камеры — ничего подобного. Все тихо.

«Господи. Блядь. Дерьмо. Господи».

— Верни дронов.

— Сэр, лететь сейчас опасно. Мы практически в сердце грозы.

— Плевать.

Тони включает репульсоры и отрывается от палубы так быстро, что на долю секунды полностью теряет ощущение направления. Молнии бьют теперь не только вниз, в воду, но и горизонтально, то и дело рисуя на мгновение безумную неоновую паутину. Тони чувствует себя мухой.

Стив в его доме. Что-то случилось, что-то настолько плохое, что он явился к нему, не дождавшись ответа на звонок.

Панический приступ подкатывает, как волна лижет берег, и Тони гасит его мощным усилием воли — будто делает несколько быстрых шагов назад, проваливаясь во влажный песок. Ему нужно — нет, он должен! — добраться домой как можно скорее. На приступы нет времени. Особенно когда люди в штатском наверняка все еще шныряют вокруг, да и городских камер никто не отменял. Не может быть такого, чтобы Роджерс просто возник у порога его дома и не попал ни на одну. И от этой мысли паника подкатывает снова, заставляет сердце биться так быстро, что Тони почти не может втянуть воздух.

— Сэр, нужна инъекция?

— Нет, — хрипит он, пытаясь взять себя в руки, — не надо. Я… сейчас… секунду.

Закрывает глаза и представляет Стива — настоящего, из плоти и крови, с живым запахом и теплом, — в своем доме, и буквально заставляет сердце замедлиться.

— Скажи ему, чтобы шел в мастерскую и ждал меня там. Пусть не вздумает высовываться наверх, — запереть Кэпа внизу на несколько часов — не лучшая идея, но другой нет. — И, Пятница… у нас есть еда? Накорми его чем-нибудь, похожим на человеческую пищу.


	9. Тони II

Картина, которая предстает его взгляду в мастерской, не выглядит катастрофично. Однако, когда Тони видит этих двоих, мирно сидящих друг напротив друга — Капитан в кресле, а «его» Стив на диване — его все-таки накрывает с головой.

Он смеется сухо, хрипло, полубезумно, оба Стива оборачиваются к нему — и у него слабеют ноги. Бредет к ближайшему верстаку, цепляется пальцами за гладкую холодную столешницу, продолжая смеяться. Перед глазами плывут цветные пятна, и даже в поддоспешнике ладони ледяные и влажные. Ему кажется, что он падает, падает и никак не коснется пола.

— Тони.

Он не слышит шагов за спиной, но теплые руки обнимают его за плечи, и он откидывается назад, ища опоры в своем бесконечном падении. Лопатки упираются, а вот голова запрокидывается назад. «Его» Стив.

Тони хватает воздух, пытаясь загасить истерику, а позади раздается тревожный голос Капитана:

— Пятница, скажи, что мне сделать?

Ответа он уже не слышит, — мастерская гаснет, уплывает в желтоватый туман, а в следующее мгновение он полулежит на диване, а над ним оба Стива возвышаются, как те гигантские статуи из Властелина Колец.

Он медленно садится и расстегивает воротник поддоспешника.

— Что случилось?

— Ты начал падать, — отвечает ближайшая статуя.

— Нет, — Тони облизывает губы. — Нет. Почему ты здесь? Что случилось?

Стив — тот, который в дорожных джинсах и толстовке, — садится рядом с ним на диван, и подушки перекашивает на одну сторону так, что Тони едва не прижимается к нему бедром. Еще не хватало. Он отодвигается.

— Ты не отвечал на звонки.

Тони поднимает на него глаза и, видимо, по его взгляду можно многое прочесть. Стив, вроде как, даже немного краснеет, но глаз не отводит.

— Я испугался за тебя, — говорит он упрямо, чуть наклонив голову вперед, будто собираясь упереться лбом. Тони хочет засмеяться, но сдерживается: это будет выглядеть, как очередной приступ. — Ты сбросил мой звонок и отключился.

— Роджерс, ты выбрал самое-блядь-пресамое удачное время позвонить. Я не мог позволить Россу перехватить твой сигнал. Еще и напугал меня до усрачки, — Тони молчит немного, потом добавляет: — Я только что с твоей платформы.

— Знаю. Пятница сказала, — Стив смотрит на него так странно, что Тони полностью теряется и не знает, что ответить. А потом его вдруг прошивает мыслью. Он поднимает глаза на другого Стива — того, что в домашних штанах и белой футболке. Тот выглядит чуть взволнованным — примерно таким же, как его прототип, — но ничего более.

Капитан перехватывает его взгляд.

— Сверчок Стивен объяснил мне… В общих чертах, — он так покашливает в середине фразы, что Тони взвивается.

— Что, Кэп? Хочешь что-то сказать? Говори.

— Успокойся, Тони. Я… — тот решительно набирает в грудь воздуха, а потом выдыхает и заканчивает совсем тихо и очень спокойно: — Я не против.

У Тони звенит в ушах, но это «не против» будто вливает в вены успокоительное. Тело становится тяжелым и безмерно уставшим. Он внимательно смотрит Стиву в глаза и видит, как тот измотан.

— Сколько ты ехал?

— Трое суток.

— Не спал?

— Так… дремал.

— Сейчас устроим тебя…

— Подожди, Тони, не дергайся. Прилягу здесь, мне всего-то нужно минут сорок или час горизонтального сна. Устроим меня потом.

— Ладно, — смиренно соглашается Тони. — Ложись. Я тогда поработаю.

— Угм… — хмыкает Стив и, похоже, засыпает даже прежде, чем вытянулся на диване в полный рост.

Тони старается не смотреть ни на него, ни на другого Стива, медленно отходит к столу и принимается листать последние проекты, в надежде выбрать что-то достаточно простое, надо чем можно работать и в таком размазанном состоянии. Буквы и символы путаются, плывут перед глазами. Ну вот. Капитан здесь. А он так устал. Так устал.


	10. Стив

Стив просыпается быстро, будто кто-то нажал кнопку включения в реальность, но глаза сразу не открывает. Вместо этого привычно прислушивается к окружающему и собственным ощущениям. Он слышит легкое жужжание приборов, гул серверов за толстыми стенами, мягкие щелчки сервоприводов одного из роботов. Еще — очень близко и невыносимо ярко — он слышит дыхание и сердцебиение. Биение неровное, он без проблем разбирает, как сердце делает три равномерных удара, потом будто пропускает один, потом снова трижды бьется, как нужно. Неужели Тони всегда так живет? Когда-то Пеппер обмолвилась о том, что ему предлагали пересадку сердца вместе с извлечением осколков — и Тони отказался. Сказал: «Зачем гонять чужое, если я свое еще не сносил?»

Стив открывает глаза и долго смотрит на Тони: тот спит, сидя на полу возле дивана, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя. Лица не видно, только плечи, руку и темную макушку. Стив хочет коснуться пальцами волос, но вместо этого тихо зовет:

— Пятница?

— Слушаю, сэр, — так же тихо отвечает та.

— Давно он спит?

— Двадцать три минуты.

— А я долго спал? — уточняет почти праздно: он и без того знает, что спал не больше часа.

— Пятьдесят семь минут, Капитан.

— Где… мой двойник?

— Мистер Старк перевел его в пассивный режим.

Стив долго молчит, и Пятница, будто о чем-то догадавшись, спрашивает:

— Вас что-то беспокоит, сэр?

— Нет, нет. Просто… немного растерян. Я ехал сюда, думая, что Тони нуждается во мне, а теперь… Я вроде как лишний.

Пятница не отвечает, и Стив думает, что зря заговорил об этом вообще. Чем она-то ему может помочь? Но через несколько секунд раздается мягкое:

— Это не так, Капитан.

Сердце сжимается, будто Стив боится услышать то, что прозвучит дальше.

— Мистер Старк создал нейронный коррелят с вашими данными не для того, чтобы заменить вас, а для того, чтобы пережить потерю.

— Мне сложно это понять.

— Мне тоже, Капитан. Но я точно знаю, что он в вас нуждается.

Стив касается плеча, обтянутого гладкой черной тканью, и быстро убирает руку. Не нужно его будить.

— Я могу отнести его в спальню… или уложить здесь, на диване.

— Если учесть, сколько ночей мистер Старк проводит на диване, спальня — это очень хороший вариант. К сожалению, сама я не могу его туда транспортировать.

Стив переводит дыхание и максимально плавно, так аккуратно, как только может, поднимает Тони с пола, перехватывает под бедра. Тот в ответ бормочет что-то, но не просыпается.

— Куда?

— Направо, дверь в нише возле картины. Я включу вам свет.

Стив ожидал почувствовать какой-то вес, но, к его растерянности — Тони невероятно легкий. Видимо, Стив привык к его весу и размерам в костюме, а так — он словно ребенок у него на руках.

Видимо, для закрепления этой ассоциации Тони обнимает его ногами и руками, утыкается в шею над плечом и шепчет что-то неразборчивое: какие-то «икс», «эпсилон» и «гамма». Стив растерянно прислушивается.

— Это нужно записывать?

— О, не волнуйтесь, Капитан, я пишу все. Мистер Старк часто говорит во сне. Но конкретно это — формула из его дипломной работы, ничего нового.

Стив вдруг осознает, какой невероятный объем знаний хранится в этой голове. Он не считает самого себя глупым: у него объективно высокий айкью и прекрасные аналитические способности, ускоренные и усиленные сывороткой. Но он и близко не может сравниться с Тони Старком, даже если иногда кажется, что мышление у того неупорядоченное, хаотичное. На самом деле это совсем не так. Просто Тони мыслит с такой скоростью, что извне это выглядит как Формула-1: ты всего раз сморгнул, а весь заезд уже пронесся мимо.

Тони дышит ему в шею, ступени неярко подсвечиваются на несколько шагов вперед, просторная винтовая лестница поворачивает и поворачивает так, будто тут десять этажей. Но Стиву совсем не тяжело и очень спокойно: он добрался, он приехал, и Тони, вроде, жив, хотя несомненно _не в порядке_. Но это ведь поправимо, да? Нет ничего непоправимого, пока человек жив. «Ты в это правда веришь, Капитан?»

— Все можно исправить, — шепчет Стив себе под нос, думая, что Пятница не ответит, даже услышав.

— Я думаю, что если вы здесь — все можно будет исправить. Простите, сэр. Я должна была это сказать. Это важно.

«Она становится похожей на Джарвиса, — думает Стив. — Интересно, а Тони это замечает?»

Лестница делает последний поворот, дверь спальни плавно отъезжает в сторону. Свет за спиной гаснет.


	11. Тони

Тони открывает глаза и долго смотрит в сторону зашторенного окна, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Трет лицо ладонью, зевает — и в середине зевка замирает, едва не подавившись воздухом: позади, за спиной, точно кто-то есть.

Он стремительно разворачивается и видит Стива.

Тот спит на противоположной стороне огромной кровати, на самом краю, настолько на краю, что даже странно, как он там вообще удерживается.

В первую секунду Тони думает, что это Стивен, «его» Стив, а потом видит, как тяжело промялся под большим телом упругий матрас, и впечатления вчерашнего вечера со щелчками встают в свои пазы.

«Удивительно, — слегка пришибленно думает Тони, — как это Кэп не перевернул кровать своим весом». Вероятно, только потому, что у Старка в доме очень дорогая, крепкая и тяжелая мебель.

Стив тихо выдыхает. Тони понимает, что нужно отвернуться, не будить его своим взглядом, но не успевает. Длинные ресницы вздрагивают раз, другой — и Стив открывает глаза.

— Доброе утро, большой парень. Я серьезно, никто настолько большой до сих пор не ночевал в моей постели. И как, интересно мне знать, мы здесь оказались, — Тони замолкает, чувствуя, как краснеет. — Только не говори… О господи…

Стив молчит, вроде как даже немного виновато, но под этой виной Тони видится нечто, похожее на улыбку.

— Ты нес меня на руках, — упавшим голосом подытоживает он. — Пятница?

— У меня есть запись, сэр. Желаете ознакомиться? — И за ее спокойно-услужливыми интонациями он тоже слышит улыбку.

Да вы издеваетесь!

— Еще не хватало! Не хочу я ознакамливаться! Я хочу: а — узнать, какого черта, бэ — пережить этот унизительный момент, не сгорев со стыда, вэ — выпить кофе.

— Ты уснул, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Пятница сказала, что спишь ты не слишком хорошо, поэтому я решил, что проще не будить.

— Допустим! Пускай. Но почему ты здесь, Кэп? Пятница, у нас что, не хватает гостевых спален?

— Сэр, я попросила Капитана Роджерса побыть с вами некоторое время, мне показалось, что вы так крепче уснете.

Стив почему-то напрягается и отводит взгляд.

Тони хотел бы поверить Пятнице, но откуда-то из темноты возникает воспоминание, как он сам, в мутном полусне, цепляется за широкую теплую ладонь и просит: «Останься. Не исчезай…»

Ему становится тяжело дышать, но Стив и Пятница, похоже, действительно сговорились делать вид, будто ничего такого не было, и он тоже решает промолчать и принять их версию событий.

— Конечно, — вредно ворчит он, — давайте все валить на искин, он же всегда знает, как лучше для меня.

— Не всегда, сэр, — педантично отвечает Пятница. — Но в вопросах вашего самочувствия я достаточно компетентна.

— Прекрасно. Мое самочувствие требует кофе. Я в душ, проведи Кэпа в его комнату.

Стив встает с кровати и улыбается.

— Я рад, что тебе лучше.

Теперь уже Тони прячет глаза. Ему стыдно, но после всего, что было, говорить с Кэпом вот так запросто у него не очень получается. Он хочет взять тайм-аут, запереться в мастерской и знать, что в любой момент можно будет выйти и поговорить. Потом. Не сразу. Но понимает, что такой роскоши, как время, у них, скорее всего, нет.

— Роджерс, надолго ты к нам?

— У меня есть три дня, а потом нужно возвращаться.

— Ясно. Тогда, наверное, тебе не имеет смысла сбривать эту… растительность на лице.

Стив смеется, и Тони тоже смеется, просто не может удержаться, видя, как морщинки ложатся у голубых глаз.

— Прости, я не привык к ней. Но ты ничего… мужественный. Больше, чем обычно. Хотя куда уж больше.

***

Они встречаются в столовой, и Тони подставляет чашки под кофеварку. Кэп наблюдает, как наполняется третья чашка, но ничего не говорит.

Тони уже, в общем, привык к тому, как внезапно и жестоко его накрывает паникой и болью, но вот чтобы по нему так адски невыносимо било чувство вины… к этому он не готов.

«Что он думает сейчас, когда смотрит на свою копию? Я создал Стивена для себя и даже не поинтересовался мнением Кэпа на этот счет. Я просто захотел и сделал. Как поступаю всегда. Игнорируя других».

Внутренний голос тихо возражает: «Тебе это было необходимо. Ты нуждался в нем».

«Да, нуждался и, наверное, всегда буду. Но это не повод нарушать его границы так бесцеремонно».

«Он сказал, что не против».

«Это же Кэп. Он видел, в каком я был состоянии. Конечно, он сказал, что не против. Он бы что угодно сказал».

«Тогда не мучай себя, а спроси его прямо и получи ответ. Или боишься?»

Конечно, он боится. Он боится ответа так, что руки дрожат, и кофе расплескивается по гладкой металлической столешнице.

Капитан все еще молчит, но морщины складываются на его лбу в привычный узор — сочувствия и немого вопроса.

В столовой повисает почти невыносимая по плотности тишина. Каждый знает, что должен сказать что-то, и все молчат, не зная, как начать.

Борясь с чувством вины, Тони отворачивается к разделочному столу и неаккуратно запихивает в тостер куски хлеба.

«Трус».

«Я такой».

«Ну, у тебя есть три дня, чтобы набраться храбрости».

Тони хлопает по столу ладонью. Звякают лежащие рядом ложечки.

— Почему ты здесь, Кэп? — он поворачивается к сидящим за столом так резко, что едва не сшибает локтем банку джема. — Еще я очень хочу знать, как ты оказался в моей мастерской и не привел за собой хвост из десяти спецотрядов, но это подождет. Почему ты здесь?

Стив, живой, большой, настоящий — ради всего святого, он все-таки побрился, — с острой вертикальной морщинкой между бровями — смотрит на него сочувственно и тепло. Второй Стив — сейчас Тони понимает, насколько «его» Стив ему не принадлежит, — смотрит почти так же, потом отводит глаза.

Тони опирается поясницей о стол, мол, никуда не уйду, пока не получу ответ на свой вопрос. По крайней мере, он надеется, что его поза выражает решимость, а не страх, вину и прочие его душевные муки в порядке убывания.

— Я много думал о том, что произошло… — начинает Стив медленно.

Тони буквально затыкает себе рот, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь саркастичное. Почему-то когда он говорит с (не)своим Стивом, у него почти не возникает такого желания. А тут появился Кэп — и на тебе, все как обычно. Защитные, мать их так, механизмы.

— Я виноват перед тобой, Тони. Я должен был… Баки был не единственным, кто нуждался в защите. Я не знаю, как сказать это… но ты особенный человек… Не умею такое говорить, — голос Стива становится тверже, он будто решил для себя что-то важное. — Ты отличаешься от меня настолько, насколько вообще один человек может отличаться от другого. И иногда это почти невыносимо, и я злюсь на тебя, и забываю о том, насколько ты мне дорог. Но есть что-то большее, то, что связывает нас. Я виноват перед тобой. Я забыл, что потерять тебя — вот что на самом деле невыносимо.

У Тони более чем хорошая память, своего рода сверхспособность. И он твердо знает, что слышал все это почти слово в слово. И помнит, от кого.

Он старается дышать ровно, маленькими порциями. А ведь он тогда не поверил. Хотел, всем сердцем хотел, но не смог, хотя Пятница и Сверчок уверяли его в том, что Стивен говорит именно то, что думает. Именно то, что думает его прототип.

Он посчитал это ошибкой вычислений. А сейчас не может отделаться от мысли, что это даже не ошибка — это бред его ненормально живого воображения.

— Прости, я выйду на минутку, — произносит он хрипло и невнятно, и вылетает из кухни, отпихнув с дороги робота-повара. Тот недовольно пищит за спиной.


	12. Стив

Стив остается сидеть в полной растерянности.

— Что я сказал?.. — тихо спрашивает он в воздух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Правду, — коротко пожимает плечами другой Стив, тот, который одновременно и немного пугает его самим фактом своего существования, и вызывает большой интерес.

— Капитан Роджерс, вы позволите сказать вам кое-что? — судя по голосу, это Сверчок, еще один… не человек — сущность с его именем.

— Пожалуйста, — он отвечает спокойно, стараясь скрыть, как странна для него вся эта ситуация: говорить практически с самим собой, да еще и во множестве вариаций. «Тони, ты способен запутать кого угодно».

— Мистер Старк создал вашу копию не для развлечения.

— Это я… понимаю. Наверное. Пятница говорила.

— Он настолько тяжело перенес ваш с ним конфликт, что создал себе… назовем это «эмуляцией». Это не ваша замена, это вынужденная и болезненная мера. Он обосновал ее тем, что хочет разрешить ваш конфликт хотя бы внутри себя, но кроме этого ему просто нужно ваше присутствие. Необходимо, как воздух, и это не преувеличение. Я не дышу и не могу сказать с уверенностью, как это ощущается, но в плане влияния на работу тела и мозга — тут можно смело сказать, что мистер Старк в прямом смысле живет с ощущением постоянной гипоксии, что очень плохо отражается и на его физических показателях, и на психо-когнитивных функциях.

— Сверчок Стивен говорит, что боссу без вас очень плохо. Постоянно, — влезает Пятница, и Стиву окончательно начинает казаться, что это какое-то «безумное чаепитие».

— Так, все, я понял, — он встает, аккуратно отодвигая стул, и выходит вслед за Тони.

Следуя коротким подсказкам Пятницы, он находит его в мастерской. Конечно, а где же еще? Тони крутит в руках какие-то железки, откладывает на стол, нервными движениями сбрасывает с виртуального экрана один чертеж за другим. Они летят в призрачно-голубую корзину с характерным хрустом смятой бумаги.

— Тони.

— Что, Кэп? — голос у него звенит.

— Позволишь поговорить с тобой?

— Разве же я когда-то запрещал? Говори, конечно, на здоровье.

Получив холодный и хлесткий ответ, Стив подбирается, но тут же тормозит себя. Тони плохо, и все, буквально все, кто только мог, постарались донести до Стива этот факт. Пора уже понять, что это зашло слишком далеко, пока он убеждал себя, что «Старк взрослый мужчина, сам справится».

Старк не справляется, и в этом, Стив, есть и твоя вина. Поэтому начинай. Но начинай с самого простого.

— Мы ужасно разошлись тогда. Прости меня за это, — это отнюдь не просто, но это самое очевидное из всего, что он хочет сказать сегодня.

Тони сжимается, хватает со стола какую-то деталь и принимается изучать ее так, будто это самая важная вещь в мире.

— Дело даже не в том, как все случилось в конце… А в том, что я не заметил, как тебе плохо. Я даже не знал, что вы с Пеппер…

— Да перестань, Роджерс, ну откуда бы ты знал. Не надо самоуничижения. Я отлично скрываю свои проблемы, можно сказать, всю жизнь тренировался.

«Да, только потом они взрываются в самый неподходящий момент с мощностью 10 мегатон в тротиловом эквиваленте».

— Это не самоуничижение, Тони. Я виноват перед тобой и хочу загладить вину. Если ты позволишь… если ты хочешь — помоги мне это сделать.

— Хочу? Кэп, я ничего не хочу. Я разучился хотеть чего-либо, — Тони жестом сметает виртуальный экран, задевает стол — что-то падает, но он даже не пытается поймать.

— Это не так, — вдруг говорит Пятница.

— Заткнись! Тишина! Сотру к чертям! — Тони хватается за голову, будто пытается закрыть себе уши, и тихо стонет: — Да что же это…

Пятница замолкает. Вряд ли она испугалась, скорее, «тишина» — это была команда.

Стив очень медленно и осторожно делает шаг к столу. Состояние Тони уже настолько далеко от нормального, что это видно невооруженным глазом.

— Да, она права, Стив: это не так. Кое-чего я все-таки хочу. Хочу умереть. Хочу перестать быть, чтобы не было больше вины, страха и всей этой пустоты, которую ты за собой оставил. Ты и… все другие.

Стив впервые слышит такое признание из уст самого Тони Старка — и пол начинает слегка покачиваться под ногами. Он делает еще один плавный, едва заметный шаг. Он чувствует в Тони такое напряжение, будто одно резкое движение — и тот сломается окончательно.

— Я так невыносимо устал, что хочу только перестать быть, выключиться и больше не просыпаться. Может, когда-нибудь. Заморозить себя, а, Роджерс? Как тебе идея? А потом проснуться, когда все, все, кого я знал, будут давно мертвы, и эта проклятая пустота во мне получит наконец законное оправдание. Что думаешь, а?

Поскольку Тони, вроде бы, действительно обращается к нему, Стив отвечает мягко:

— Думаю, что это не очень хорошее решение.

— Ага. И почему же? — Тони отступает в угол и медленно съезжает спиной по стене. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Тогда те, кто тебя любит, тоже захотят заморозиться, а это не очень приятная процедура. Особенно разморозка.

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, Стив, — прикрыв глаза, Тони приваливается виском к стене. — Таких нет.

— Каких?

— Тех, кто любил бы меня.

Все, что он слышал за эти несколько минут, было в той или иной мере плохо. Но последнее признание звучит настолько безапелляционно, что его тяжесть придавливает Стива к полу. Горло пережимает.

— А… Пеппер?

— О, она любила меня… точно любила, но я уверен, что не настолько сильно даже в наши лучшие моменты. Так что она оплачет меня со всем достоинством сильной женщины и вздохнет свободно — я больше не буду ее гребаной проблемой.

— Тони.

— Хочешь возразить? Кэп, ты ничего не знаешь о том, как я подводил ее, как я мучил и пугал ее, и как я ее убил. Она имеет полное право не ложиться со мной в хрустальный гроб, и она им воспользуется. И слава богу.

Пользуясь тем, что у Тони все равно закрыты глаза, Стив подходит совсем близко и бесшумно садится рядом, опускаясь на пол у его плеча.

— А я? Насколько сильно я люблю тебя, Тони?

Тот молчит — то ли удивленный, то ли слишком измученный, чтобы ответить, и Стив осторожно обнимает его за плечи и тянет к себе. Он боится спугнуть, боится сломать, боится оказаться лишним, чужим, ненужным здесь, рядом с Тони. Как ни дико это звучит, он неожиданно пугается перспективы быть отвергнутым, потерять ту хрупкую возможность оставаться рядом, о которой запрещал себе даже мечтать. «У Тони есть Пеппер, они прекрасная пара. Поэтому, Роджерс, держи при себе свои нечистые фантазии о его аккуратных руках (почему-то больше всего — о них)». И вот вдруг оказывается, что не такая уж прекрасная они пара, и Тони так погано, что не описать словами, а Пеппер рядом нет.

Вчера, сразу по приезде, он неловко спросил у Пятницы, что там с помолвкой, о которой он случайно узнал из видео на Youtube, и та, помолчав, ответила, что союз мисс Поттс с мистером Старком носит («говорю это только вам, Капитан Роджерс») абсолютно формальный и чисто стратегический характер. Они живут отдельно, видятся на собраниях директоров и прочих неизбежных бизнес-мероприятиях. Пару раз в месяц «случайно» попадаются на глаза папарацци, чтобы люди не забывали о помолвке.

Стив спросил у Пятницы, к чему такие сложности, и получил вполне исчерпывающий ответ: к тому, мистер Роджерс, что после раскола Мстителей и вашего исчезновения были использованы буквально все возможные инфоповоды для отвлечения внимания от этой катастрофы. Конечно, Пятница сказала не совсем так, но картину Стив составил вполне ясную, и сегодня она расцветилась такими яркими красками, что дальше просто некуда: Тони работал день и ночь, загоняя себя в кому от усталости и недосыпа, представлял общественности новые разработки, ездил по конференциям, на камеры жал руку госсекретарю так часто и сердечно, что про них начали писать фанфикшен. Когда у него случился публичный нервный срыв, пресса просто взорвалась теориями и прогнозами, и Пеппер, естественно, приехала. Через две недели она вывела его под руку из больницы, они поулыбались перед объективами камер, а еще через месяц объявили о помолвке, и это дало еще один инфоповод — достаточно громкий, чтобы предыдущие немного поблекли на его фоне.

Но на самом деле Тони все так же один.

Стив притягивает его к себе, почти укладывает на грудь, пропуская руку за спину, и Тони послушно кладет голову и длинно выдыхает. Потом тихо говорит, отвечая на вопрос, который все еще висит в воздухе над ними:

— Ты, Кэп, любишь меня настолько, насколько я с тобой согласен. А когда мы расходимся во мнениях, я становлюсь для тебя невыносимым, — он хочет возразить, но Тони не дает. — Ничего, Стив, ничего. Это нормально. Ты не обязан. Кто я тебе, в конце концов?

В голове у Стива образовывается такая невероятная тишина, что, кажется, он слышит, как импульсы перебегают по нейронам. Совершенно непонятно, как ответить, как объяснить, как донести свое отношение, если Тони его — не то, чтобы не слышит, — но слышит в его словах что-то совершенно свое.

Он поворачивается сам и осторожно поворачивает к себе лицо Тони.

— Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня.

Тони открывает глаза и смотрит, Стив проваливается в их глубину и темноту, и только огромным волевым усилием удерживает себя на расстоянии. Тони медленно моргает — раз, второй — не отводя взгляда. И коротким резким движением, с горьким стоном разочарования прижимается губами к его губам.

Он попадает не совсем точно — немного вбок, в правый уголок рта, на какой-то момент стискивает сильные пальцы на запястье Стива, а потом отпускает, отстраняется и хочет встать. Стив не пускает. Сердце колотится, кровь толкается в губы и кончики пальцев.

— Стой, Тони, стой. Не сбегай, — Стив обнимает его теперь обеими руками, держит крепко, и тот остается, смирившись.

Секунды идут медленно, но Стив твердо намерен дождаться момента, когда Тони уже не нужно будет держать. И момент наступает: тот расслабляется, припадает спиной к широкой груди и позволяет Стиву взять его ладони в свои.

— Я так мечтал об этом, — шепотом сообщает Стив, поглаживая сухие крепкие пальцы, все в маленьких ожогах и шрамах. — О твоих руках.

Тони коротко задыхается и откидывается назад, будто раскрываясь.

«Я боялся даже думать, что когда-нибудь смогу быть так близко. Что ты позволишь прикоснуться к себе». Он хочет сказать это, но духу не хватает. Мгновение настолько хрупко, так страшно все испортить, но по крайней мере одно Стив уже понимает — возможно, у него есть шанс. Шанс на взаимность. И жалкая пара дней, чтобы все понять.


	13. Тони

Странным образом ужас от того, что он осмелился сделать, нейтрализует предыдущее полуобморочное состояние, выдергивает на поверхность, как бы заставляя очнуться от мучительной, болезненной дремоты. Он начинает слышать и понимать Стива гораздо лучше, чем пять минут назад, когда в голове вибрировало, будто на грани инсульта, а тело отказывалось двигаться.

Но даже стыд и ужас не могут заставить его встать из теплых широких объятий. Он полулежит, привалившись спиной к стивовой груди и безропотно отдав ему в руки свои ладони. Стив делает что-то невероятное: гладит кисти, разминает пальцы, и от этого по телу бегут мягкие ритмичные волны ленивого удовольствия. Вместе с жарким стыдом — очень своеобразное сочетание. Нужно убедить себя, что это сон — и тогда все будет совершенно в порядке вещей. Именно такие сны ему и снятся едва не каждую ночь. Не всегда такие же приятные, но всегда такие же невозможные.

— Входящий вызов из антикризисного центра, босс, — голос Пятницы разрушает идиллию, и Тони едва не стонет в голос. — Железного Человека вызывают на операцию.

Стив за спиной напрягается, становится каменным.

— Что там, Пятница? — Тони берет себя в руки и отстраняется. Сейчас или позже, но встать все равно придется.

— Локализован штаб террористической ячейки в Бостоне. Они готовят подрыв, предположительно, химзавода.

— Химзавода в Бостоне?

— Вероятно.

Тони встает и подает руку Стиву, стараясь не смотреть в глаза.

— Прости, Кэп. Долг зовет. Займешь себя на несколько часов?

— Тони, ты точно можешь лететь в таком состоянии? — Стив смотрит тревожно и хмурится. Так хочется разгладить большим пальцем эту морщинку между бровей.

— О, не волнуйся. Я в любом состоянии сделал дохуллион вылетов. Все еще жив, как видишь. Пятница, готовь костюм.

Тони стаскивает футболку, и Стив деликатно отворачивается, пока он переодевается в поддоспешник. Когда он выныривает из горловины, возле дальнего верстака стоит второй Стив.

— Будь осторожен, Тони, — произносит он, и Кэп, который все еще стоит спиной, вздрагивает, услышав собственный голос.

Тони сжимает кулаки. «Так или иначе, а вам придется об этом поговорить. — Да. Но не сейчас». Он затягивает гермомолнию и запускает терморегуляцию.

— Готов.

Кэп бросает короткий взгляд через плечо — проверяет, что Тони одет, — и поворачивается к нему. Он даже движением глаз не выдает, что их здесь трое.

— Я проведу тебя.

— Нет. Я стартую с открытой площадки, поэтому, пожалуйста, останься здесь. Оба останьтесь, ладно? — Тони чувствует, как сжимается сердце. Ему так страшно оставлять Стива. Обоих Стивов, конечно, но сейчас его внимание сфокусировано на одном, и от этого ему очень стыдно.

Кэп делает шаг к нему.

— Удачи.

— Спасибо, — Тони отступает к лифту. Ради бога, только не какое-нибудь душераздирающее прощание, он этого просто не выдержит — сбежит.

Он уже надеется, что проскочил, но когда двери лифта готовы закрыться, Кэп подходит совсем близко и тихо зовет:

— Тони.

— Ага? — он сглатывает, криво улыбаясь.

— Возвращайся, хорошо? Я дождусь тебя.

Последнее, что Тони видит между съезжающихся дверей — яркие голубые глаза, мучительные морщинки на высоком лбу, и будто в странном смещенном отражении — еще одна фигура в полумраке за спиной Стива.

Он стартует в почти невменяемом состоянии, и Пятница несколько раз обращается к нему, прежде, чем он наконец слышит, что она говорит: да-да, конечно, нужно сосредоточиться на операции. Он сосредотачивается изо всех сил, однако то и дело проваливается снова.

Каждый очередной раз его поднимают на поверхность слова в голове: «Возвращайся, хорошо?»

Хорошо.

***

Все почти закончилось: террористов «нейтрализовали», детонаторы обезвредили — песни, пляски, всенародное ликование. Но по какой-то причине, когда Вижен произносит: «Здесь не вся взрывчатка», он даже не удивляется. Конечно, блядь, не вся, потому что не бывает так просто, а особенно не может быть просто, когда ему просто необходимо как можно скорее вернуться домой, где ждет Стив.

И вот Тони мечется над городом в поисках фургона с последним ящиком Си-4, и когда Пятница наконец указывает ему цель, он бросается вниз, как коршун. Серый «форд транзит» несется на полной скорости к Бостонскому публичному парку, и до момента, когда он врежется в ворота, остается не больше пятнадцати секунд.

Железный Человек равняется с фургоном и одним движением выбивает и лобовое стекло, и дух из водителя. Тот валится на соседнее с водительским место; из-за его спины немедленно начинают стрелять, но Тони только морщится от звука бьющих по костюму пуль.

— Босс, — Пятница наводит визор на дисплей в глубине фургона. — Они запустили отсчет.

На дисплее в обратном порядке сменяют друг друга цифры 9…8…7…

Тони оглядывается. Они посреди оживленной улицы, среди высоких старых зданий, в полуквартале от парка: визор автоматически приближает каких-то детей, играющих прямо за оградой.

Он хватает «форд» и тянет его в воздух, напрягает все мышцы — собственные и механические, чтобы сделать бросок.

— Вы не бросите так высоко! — почти кричит Пятница, понимая его мгновенно. Или ему кажется, что кричит. — Озеро!

Натужный, но стремительный рывок, за секунду он уже в парке — стрелой проносится над разноцветной толпой. Перед взглядом мечутся точки визора, выделяя места, где нет людей. Люди есть практически везде. Но каким-то невообразимым чудом все лодки и катамараны стоят у причала — по озерцу в эту минуту никто не плавает.

— 3…2… — ровно произносит Пятница и подает всю мощность на суставные сервоприводы.

Тони всем телом чувствует, как они воют. Он размахивается и швыряет «форд» над водой, так высоко, как только способен. Инерция броска закручивает его, не давая ни отлететь, ни ударить репульсорами по летящему фургону.

Взрыв лижет его, обнимает — и толкает в грудь с такой яростью, что он теряет управление и впечатывается спиной в песчаный берег с высоты в пятьдесят футов.

…Сквозь полуобморочный гул ему почему-то мерещится голос Стива: «Тони! Тони!» Вдохнуть забитыми легкими удается только секунд через десять — через десять панических попыток. Когда в голове слегка проясняется, вокруг царит такой хаос, что он впервые за всю операцию пугается по-настоящему. «Только не это, только не это опять», — хрипит он вполголоса.

— Жертв нет, босс, успокойтесь. Вам нужно взлететь.

Она восстанавливает управление, и Тони поднимается в воздух, слегка покачиваясь под натужное жужжание стабилизаторов. Гудит затылок.

— Звук… Кх-кх… — он прокашливается, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное дыхание и голос. — Врубай.

Пятница включает микрофон.

— Без паники, друзья, без паники. Никто никуда не бежит. Всем стоять, говорю! — рявкает он, когда понимает, что его не очень-то слушают. В затылок отдает противной болью.

Народ останавливается, все еще прикрывая головы руками, и опасливо смотрит вверх, на фигуру Железного Человека в воздухе. Приближаясь, воют сирены.

— Вы в безопасности. Угроза нейтрализована. Жертв нет. Можете проследовать к машинам скорой помощи, вас на всякий случай осмотрят и предоставят успокоительное и конфетки. Пожалуйста, идите медленно и не толкайтесь. Пропустите вперед стариков, родителей с детьми и беременных женщин, — он оглядывается, прокручиваясь в воздухе. На поверхности воды уже почти ничего нет, но два катамарана тлеют от упавших на них крупных осколков. — Спасибо всем! Идите с миром, дети мои.

Пятница убирает звук.

— Я там ляпнул про конфетки.

— В двух кварталах магазин сладостей. Я выкуплю весь ассортимент.

— Будь так любезна. Теперь домой.

Сразу домой не получается. Сначала приходится лететь в антикризисный центр, а там Тони (и Вижена за компанию) треплют так, что он начинает кидаться на людей.

— Жертвы есть?! — он лупит кулаком в стол, от чего в голову стреляет просто немилосердно. — Нет! Нет жертв! А они были бы, если бы я не полетел в парк! Вокруг квартиры, магазины, офисы. Вверх я не успел бы этот чертов фургон поднять — он бы жахнул на уровне десятого этажа и разнес полквартала! И осколками засыпал! Стекла, кирпичи, арматура! Вы понимаете это?! Вижен, скажи им, ради бога, — он рушится в кресло и прижимает пальцы к вискам.

— Согласно подсчетам, вероятность исхода без жертв в таком случае равнялась бы пятидесяти семи процентам. Если учесть, что в парке никто серьезно не пострадал, выигрыш очевиден. Мистер Старк принял единственно правильное в тот момент решение.

— Можете не благодарить! — Тони встает. Пора кончать этот балаган. — Отчет пришлете завтра, почитаю. Если там будет хоть одна фраза, которая мне не понравится — хрен я вам что-то подпишу.

Он злой пружинящей походкой проходит мимо всех тех, кто собрался посмотреть, как Тони Старка будут распинать за взрыв в центре города. Хрен им, а не распятие. Ни он, ни Вижен не допустили ни одной ошибки. Налажали здесь, в офисе: зевнули фургон так качественно, что тот едва не доехал до парка. Вот те, кто налажал, те пусть и отвечают.

Он и так сейчас расплачивается за слишком многие чужие ошибки.


	14. Стив

Он примерно прикидывает время, за которое Тони долетит до Бостона, и просит, нет — требует, чтобы Пятница вывела прямую трансляцию на экран. Та отказывается, ссылаясь на то, что мистер Старк никогда бы не дал на это разрешения, и плюс он сейчас слишком занят, чтобы был смысл об этом даже спрашивать.

Поэтому он сидит в пустой и тихой мастерской, уперевшись локтями в колени и ожидая новостей. Стивен, его искусственный двойник, опускается рядом с ним на диван и молчит. Смотрит на него — Стив видит это боковым зрением, — потом закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку.

Проходит минута — и Стив вздрагивает от резкого звука: проектор на стене включился без всякого предупреждения.

На экране мечутся точки и круги визора, слышны выстрелы и беготня — нормальные звуки операции, но почему-то приглушенные. Ах да. Понятно, почему. Они внутри шлема Тони: видят и слышат все так же, как видит и слышит он.

Потом все утихает, только издали слышны команды: террористы мертвы или обезоружены, спецназ отходит. Вижен должен обезвредить взрывные устройства.

— Здесь не вся взрывчатка, — произносит знакомый ровный голос.

— Кто бы сомневался, блядь, — отвечает Тони. — Пятница?

— За минуту до штурма из ворот выехала машина, серебристый «форд транзит». Подключаюсь к городским камерам, — она делает короткую паузу. — Они сейчас на Дорчестер-авеню, едут в сторону большой развязки. На предельно допустимой скорости.

— Хотят что-то успеть, — искусственно спокойно произносит Тони, но по быстрым движения визора — глаз — Стив понимает, что его начинает трясти.

«Держись. Держись».

Тони стартует, и Стив впервые ощущает рывок так ярко, что у него кружится голова. Он летал с Железным Человеком и раньше, но никогда не следил за операциями изнутри шлема. Интересно, почему Пятница на этот раз не подключила внешнюю камеру, как обычно? Тони не терпит вторжения в личное пространство.

На экране проносятся улицы, мосты, справа коротко мелькает водная гладь — гавань, — и сразу исчезает.

— Они почти преодолели развязку, сейчас выедут из тоннеля на Марджинал-роуд.

Стив плохо знает Бостон, но перед Тони висит прозрачная бирюзовая карта, по которой с дикой скоростью несется желтая точка, очень быстро сокращая расстояние до другой точки, красной.

Как Тони успевает что-то понимать по этой карте? Стив встряхивает головой и фокусируется: красная точка несется в сторону реки. В сторону парков, университетов и больниц. Стив сжимает кулаки.

— Беркли-стрит. Босс, они прямо в центре города.

— Знаю!

— Бойлстон-стрит!

Дальше все происходит очень быстро. Желтая точка догоняет красную, и Стив видит будто скоростную нарезку кадров: визг тормозов, бьющееся стекло, частая дробь пуль по костюму (он рефлекторно сжимается, хотя Тони даже не смаргивает), таймер отсчитывает 9…8…7…

Стив впивается пальцами в колени.

Не менее десяти точек визора молниеносно пробегают по окнам, по улице, по бульвару возле парка — везде люди, люди, люди. Взгляд перепрыгивает, и Стив видит алые перчатки, которые хватают «форд» за крышу.

— Вы не бросите так высоко! Озеро!

Стив напрягается так, будто это он тащит проклятую машину. Рядом с ним подается вперед Стивен.

И вот уже фургон весом в три тысячи фунтов взлетает вверх… Пламя бросается в лицо, лижет шлем и отбрасывает ударной волной, выбивая из груди воздух.

Визоры гаснут.

— Тони! Тони!

Проходит пара секунд, пока он понимает, что звал не он, а Стивен. У него самого нет голоса, нет мыслей, только ужас.

— Тони, — шепчет он. — Возвращайся.

Но экран гаснет полностью.

— Пятница!

— Да, капитан.

— Что с ним?

— Не волнуйтесь, все в порядке. Он жив.

— Травмы?

— Слабое сотрясение мозга и, возможно, ушиб спины.

Стив откидывается на спинку кресла и выдыхает. Жив. Главное, что жив. Бывало и не такое. Успокойся, Роджерс, он скоро будет здесь.

***

Проходит еще часа четыре, прежде чем лифт открывается, и Тони вываливается из него, невнятно чертыхаясь и цепляясь за двери. Его качает, будто пьяного, но Стив почти уверен, что по другой причине. Пятница подтверждает его опасения:

— Босс долетел полностью на автопилоте. Прошу вас, капитан Роджерс, убедите его обратиться к врачу.

— Тони, — Стив подходит к нему, осторожно заставляет разжать пальцы на створке двери лифта, подхватывает под плечо. — У тебя сотрясение. Тебе нужно в больницу.

— В больницу — черта с два я поеду, — бормочет Тони сквозь сжатые зубы. Он то и дело прикрывает глаза, и Стив видит по лицу, что это сильная головная боль.

— У тебя же есть личный врач? Вызови его.

— Я сюда никого не пущу, Кэп, забудь, — Тони делает несколько шагов, опираясь на Стива, медленно и осторожно опускается на диван. — Да и чего я не знаю о сотрясениях? Он скажет: постельный режим, полный покой, обезболивающие. Это все я могу и сам. Пятница.

— Да, босс?

— Скан черепа сделала?

— Сразу. Кости не повреждены, гематом нет.

— Супер. Поживу еще. Роджерс. Прикинь, мне казалось, что я слышу тебя, тогда, после взрыва.

Стив замирает. Это… маловероятно.

— Босс, — Пятница берет небольшую паузу, будто прочищает горло, хотя, конечно, ничего такого не делает. — Во время операции к вашему шлему подключились снаружи. Я обнаружила и обрубила передачу после взрыва.

— И что ж ты так поздно заметила? Кто? — Тони сжимает ладонью затылок. Стив хочет подойти и размять ему плечи, но не рискует. Вместо него за спиной Тони возникает Стивен. Стив чувствует легкий укол… нет, не ревности, скорее, потери. Будто его лишили чего-то, что должно было быть его. Он смотрит, как Тони опускает голову, позволяя Стивену массажировать плечи и шею до высоты воротника. Это выглядит странно — ткань не сминается под пальцами, мышцы неподвижны, но Стив быстро догадывается, что прикосновения передаются через датчики поддоспешника.

— Перехват сигнала показал, что подключились отсюда. И я могу сказать, кто, — голос Пятницы выражает сдерживаемое негодование. Это даже немного забавно.

— О как, — произносит Тони после непродолжительного молчания. — Ничего себе. Стив, что ты скажешь в свое оправдание?

— Я… — растерянно начинает Стив.

— Не ты, Кэп, — Тони, несмотря на головную боль, как-то их отличает, может быть, просто по дальности звука. — Стив?

— Я волновался за тебя, Тони, — отвечает Стивен, бережно проходясь пальцами по краю воротника. Интересно, Тони это ощущает? Интимный, ласковый жест. Стив чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. — Если бы я мог помочь…

— Значит, это тебя я слышал в шлеме, да?

— Вероятно.

— Сэр, — голос Пятницы официальный до тошноты. — Позвольте заявить, что я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения.

— Ой, ты хоть молчи. Он тебя оверрайдит, а ты вся такая в белом.

— Я…

— Все, закончили. В конце концов, разве не этого я хотел?

— Перехвата?

— Не ерничай. Самостоятельности.

Стив в общих чертах понимает, о чем идет речь. Ему внезапно становится грустно. Его голоса Тони не слышал. «Да ты вообще молчал. А вот он, твоя копия, — нет».

И сейчас именно копия делает то, что должен делать он: гладит Тони по плечам, невесомо касается волос и кожи за ухом.

Стив видит самого себя, стоящего за спиной Тони, не боящегося быть отвергнутым, не смущенного близким контактом, просто дающего то, что он может дать: ласку и заботу.

Тони медленно садится вполоборота к нему, очевидно, стараясь не поворачивать голову.

— Прости, Кэп, мы тут выясняем, кто в доме хозяин, а о тебе забыли, — он слепо улыбается: глаза прикрыты, внизу, под темными густыми ресницами, видна полоска белка, лицо землисто-бледное. — Сядь, посиди со мной. Пятница, обезболивающее.

— Вам лучше подняться в спальню. Я поставлю капельницу там.

— Да, мамочка, хорошо, мамочка. Кэп, неловко просить — поможешь мне подняться? Что-то я совсем… разваливаюсь.

Стив подходит вплотную, боясь дышать, и подхватывает Тони под мышки.

— Эй, ну не на руки же! Только не снова.

— Успокойся. Так будет гораздо проще.

— Тебе?

— Да, мне тоже.

И Тони внезапно покладисто соглашается:

— Ладно.

И с коротким выдохом кладет голову Стиву на плечо.


	15. Тони

На кровать падают косые красноватые лучи, но он не может понять, утро это или вечер. Он помнит, как просыпался несколько раз и снова засыпал, убаюканный успокоительными и присутствием Стива. Тот сидел у его ног — в прямом смысле, на полу, — пока Тони не попросил его шепотом: «Стив… приляг ради бога… сколько можно…»

Когда он проснулся снова, Стив спал на кровати, совсем рядом — можно дотянуться рукой. Но Тони не стал. Просто смотрел на него, пока глаза не сомкнулись снова.

Сейчас Стива рядом нет, но слышно, как в ванной льется вода. На ковре лежит тонкая золотистая полоска света.

— Который час?

— Семь двадцать две.

— Утра?

— Вечера, сэр.

— Сколько я спал?

— Большую часть ночи и весь день. Восемнадцать часов. Но вы иногда просыпались.

— Я помню.

Значит, два дня долой. Бостон сожрал без следа один день, а теперь капельница всосала еще один. Сколько там, Стив сказал, он пробудет здесь? Четыре дня? Половина уже пролетела.

Голова почти не болит, да и в целом он чувствует себя довольно прилично. Такое впечатление, что для нормального отдыха иногда нужно биться головой.

Стив входит в комнату, когда Тони уже спускает ноги с кровати, выпутываясь из одеяла.

— Не вставай.

— Я уже в порядке, Стив, — Тони как-то случайно называет его по имени и сам замирает от неожиданности. — Ты спал?

— Да, я уже и спал, и ел. Даже два раза.

Тони ерошит волосы, скребет рукой отросшую щетину.

— Мне надо в душ, потом можем спуститься, и я тоже чем-нибудь перекушу.

— Может, тебе лучше принести сюда?

— Терпеть не могу есть в постели. Это как больница. Так что нет, лучше расхожусь.

— Как скажешь.

Тони чувствует в его голосе что-то странное, незнакомое, оборачивается и смотрит в лицо. Ни гнева, ни ревности, ни обиды в нем нет. Сочувствие, жалость. Забота.

— Я побуду тут, пока ты в душе.

— Боишься за меня? — Тони смеется.

Но Стив абсолютно серьезно отвечает:

— Да.

Несмотря на его опасения, Тони крепко стоит на ногах, принимает душ без происшествий, затем не слишком старательно бреется, выходит в комнату свежий и чистый, бедра обернуты полотенцем, — и проходит в гардеробную за одеждой. Стив отводит глаза, и Тони вдруг тоже смущается, как никогда прежде — до жаркого румянца. Скрывается за дверями, без света неловко натягивает ближайшие штаны и футболку, стараясь не думать о том, почему ему так горячо. Везде горячо: горят щеки, шея, грудь, пульсирует внизу живота. Он упирается ладонями в стену и старается дышать ровно. Все, все. Подумай какую-нибудь гадость, и все будет отлично. Уж накрыло так накрыло.

Он старательно думает гадости, пока Стив не спрашивает из-за двери:

— Порядок?

— Да, да, сейчас, — он бесшумно бьется головой о стену через подставленные ладони. «Ну же, давай. Соберись».

— Я захожу, — обеспокоенно произносит Стив, и через секунду в гардеробной становится очень тесно от его большого тела. Тони едва не стонет сквозь зубы, потому что все гадости выветриваются из головы прямо-таки со свистом.

Стив обнимает его со спины, и они стоят в темноте и тишине, и Тони все еще упорно отказывается верить, что это происходит в реальности.

Стив осторожно разворачивает его к себе лицом. Тони чувствует под руками мягкую футболку и твердые грудные мышцы, ощущает ненавязчивое дыхание на своем виске.

Он поднимается на носки и тянется к шее Стива, касается губами места под скулой. В темноте можно. На свету он не сделал бы этого никогда.

Стив коротко выдыхает, тянет его на себя, и Тони становится все равно, что бы он сделал и чего не сделал бы на свету. Губы у Стива горячие, немного обветрившиеся, пытливые и чуткие, и то, что он делает ими, вызывает дрожь и слабость в коленях. Чертовски неудобно так запрокидывать голову, но какая разница, если это Стив — настоящий, а не из фантазий — целует его до стона, до головокружения, до нехватки воздуха.

Когда окончательно становится нечем дышать, Тони упирается ладонями Стиву в грудь, шепчет в губы: «Хватит… Хватит…»

Тот отпускает его.

— Прости. Мне… трудно остановиться.

— Да и я бы… не останавливался.

А потом становится очень сложно продолжить, потому что если они продолжат, думает Тони, то уже не прекратят. А что в этом случае делать дальше? Он же не может… просто переспать с Капитаном Америкой? Или может?

Он даже не представляет, о чем сейчас думает Стив, и от этого страшно практически до паники.

— Спустимся на кухню, — хрипит он. — Есть хочу.

— Идем.

***

Назвать это ужином сложно: Тони только что проснулся. Назвать завтраком и вовсе нельзя: за окном зажигаются первые звезды. Разговор не клеится. Тони сосредоточенно терзает свою сверх-диетическую куриную грудку с овощами, а Стив пьет травяной чай с печеньем. Это так мило, думает Тони. И очень странно. Он совершенно отвык, что Стив может что-то есть. Его-то Стив только смотрит.

И снова здравствуйте. Тони решительно откладывает нож и вилку.

— Что ты думаешь, когда смотришь… на него? — он неопределенно кивает головой куда-то в сторону полуосвещенной гостиной. Второго Стива здесь нет, будто Сверчок решил, что лучше будет не показывать его. Но эта тема сидит прямо в мозгу у Тони, и отключить ее, как проекцию, не выходит. — Ненавидишь меня?

Стив странно вскидывается:

— Господи, Тони! Я надеюсь, что это просто такая характерная для тебя фигура речи, и на самом деле ты понимаешь, что если бы я тебя ненавидел — то не сидел бы сейчас с тобой за одним столом, — он прикрывает глаза, выдыхает, явно сожалея о своей несдержанности.

— Ладно, хорошо, пусть. Не ненавидишь. Что ты чувствуешь, когда видишь свою… копию, Капитан?

Тот долго молчит, глядя в чашку, а когда отвечает, голос у него задумчивый — не раздраженный, не злой, как ожидал бы Тони.

— Признаться, чувствую себя немного странно… Как будто смотрю в зеркало, но в отражении — не я.

— Ну отлично. Звучит, как сюжет фильма ужасов.

— Нет, — усмехается Стив, — нет. Это не страшно, просто странно. Странно видеть себя другим. Я не понимаю, как у тебя так получилось — он ведь в точности я. Он делает то, что я хотел бы делать, значит, и думает он о том же, правильно?

Тони боится уточнять, что такого делает Стив, чего хотел бы сам Кэп, да и перебивать не хочет. Крутит в руках вилку, смотрит, как светлые ладони Кэпа обнимают чашку.

— Он не стесняется, не боится. Просто делает и все. А я будто стою за стеклом и завидую. Так странно завидовать самому себе. Как ты это сделал, Тони?

— Сделал что? — выдавливает Тони непослушным ртом. — Что вы с ним и одинаковые, и разные одновременно?

— Да.

— Это не я. Он сам. Я вложил в него все, что знал о тебе до того момента, когда мы… виделись в последний раз. А уж от этой точки твой и его опыт разветвились, как дерево графа. Вы с ним пережили разное.

— Я был там, а он — здесь, с тобой, — Стив неожиданно печально констатирует этот очевидный факт. Тони только пожимает плечами. — Я так понимаю, вы обсуждали многое из того, о чем мы с тобой не говорили никогда.

Тони краснеет до кончиков ушей. «Вы обсуждали меня за моей спиной. Вы обсуждали Баки за моей спиной». Но Стив не говорит ничего такого и выглядит не осуждающе, а все еще печально.

— Я сожалею об этом. Тони, я так об этом сожалею.

— Стив, не надо. Пожалуйста. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Случилось то, что случилось. Ты не обязан был клеить пластыри на все мои ссадины.

Стив морщит свой прекрасный высокий лоб — явно хочет возразить, но Тони успевает вклиниться до обличающей тирады:

— Я знаю, кстати, что это Росс, — произносит он самым будничным тоном.

Кэп поднимает брови.

— Что — Росс?

— Не сочти за паранойю, я тщательно проверил свои догадки, когда немного пришел в себя. Помнишь, из-за чего все покатилось к чертям, еще до твоего Баки? Погибший мальчик? Так вот, я потом проверил его мать. Не смотри так, мне нужно было чем-то занять себя первое время, и я хватался за любые идеи. В общем, к ней у меня претензий нет — горюющая мать, все такое. Но оказалось, что у нее в близких подругах ходит агент — под видом милой сочувствующей коллеги по работе. Появилась ровно после смерти сына, стремительно втерлась в доверие, вела задушевные беседы, вместе гуляли после работы. Государственная структура, подсадить своего человека — нефиг делать.

— У тебя есть доказательства? — Кэп ровный, собранный, будто на оперативном совещании.

— Да ну тебя, какие доказательства… Я вытянул случайную запись одного их разговора, где обсуждали — ну кого бы ты думал — да, твоего покорного слугу. Надо сказать, аккуратная работа: бедную мать подготовили так, что она и сама не заметила, как оказалась за сценой после моего выступления, — Тони криво улыбается. — Стояла там, где ей сказали, — знали же, что я попробую улизнуть от юных изобретателей через черный ход. А потом — раз! — и буквально через пару дней мне звонит Росс, и все у него уже готово: Соковийские соглашения не просто придуманы — сверстаны и распечатаны в количестве хер знает сколько экземпляров.

— Это серьезное обвинение.

— И что? Ну да, там подготовились. Выждали правильный момент, когда надавить на слабое место Мстителей. А я всегда был и остаюсь этим слабым местом.

— Это не так.

— Это так, Кэп. Ну и дальше я сыграл на стороне Росса. Как же я себя ненавидел, когда понял, что произошло.

— Но тогда… если это все правда… нужно с этим что-то сделать! — Стив встает, задевая стол, звякает посуда. Тони морщится: в голове все еще перекатывает эхо головной боли.

— Стив, что? Я тебя умоляю. Я уже подписал! И Роуди за мной. И Вижен, — он пытается достучаться до Кэпа, которого, похоже, охватил праведный гнев. Затем обреченно добавляет: — А теперь я просто пытаюсь минимизировать потери.

Кэп легко подхватывает стул, выносит из-за стола, ставит напротив Тони. Садится так, что между ними остается едва ли полметра.

Как всегда в непосредственной близости от Стива, Тони раздирают надвое противоположные желания: нервно вскочить, разорвать дистанцию, оказаться в другом конце кухни — и скользнуть к нему в руки, оказаться так близко, чтобы почувствовать его чистый, едва уловимый запах, тепло кожи, биение пульса. Интересно, если прикусить это место чуть ниже уха — что сделает Стив?

— … Тони?

Кэп что-то спрашивает. Что?

— А, да, со мной все в порядке, — он сглатывает, скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте и откидывается на спинку стула. Как круто, что он до сих пор под лекарствами: возбуждение сбивает дыхание, зато хоть член не встает. Профит.

— Тебе нужно доесть.

— Не лезет больше. Не страшно, не смотри так. Отосплюсь окончательно и тогда буду питаться, как положено. Честно.

Судя по тому, как фундаментально Стив уселся рядом, он хотел о чем-то поговорить. Но после фразы о сне явно передумал. Встав, он аккуратно возвращает стул на место, убирает за собой чашку.

Тони поднимается по лестнице, медленно переставляя ноги. Кэп догоняет его, судя по звуку, перешагивая через две ступени сразу. Замедляется у его локтя и провожает до жилого этажа, как телохранитель. У двери в спальню они останавливаются.

— Пятница говорит, что приготовила мне комнату.

— О, а я думал, ты так и будешь спать на моей кровати.

Стив краснеет, и Тони торопливо протягивает к нему руку.

— Эй, я совсем не против, если что, — он хочет загладить неловкость, но весь этот вечер, и все его мысли о Стиве, и вся его жизнь — одна большая неловкость. — Мне спокойно, когда ты рядом.

— Если ты скажешь, я останусь, — тихо произносит Стив, глядя немного в сторону.

Тони очень хочет, чтобы он остался. Но ему так стыдно об этом просить.

— Мне кажется, что тебе нужно, а — личное пространство, бэ — возможность выспаться как следует, — он произносит это намеренно легким тоном. — Но если вдруг тебе будет одиноко — ты желанный гость в моей спальне, Кэп. Спокойной ночи.

Он спокойно закрывает за собой дверь и только тогда хватается за голову, зло дергает себя за волосы. Господи. «Желанный гость в моей спальне». Хоть бы молчал уже.

Он касается пальцами двери, как будто там, в коридоре, все еще стоит Стив (что, конечно же, не так), и можно прикоснуться к нему через темное дерево. Кончиками пальцев он чувствует легкую пульсацию. Сжимает руку в кулак и, хмыкнув, решительно идет в ванную.


	16. Стив

Он стоит возле двери еще какое-то время, представляя, как Тони ходит по комнате, раздевается, может быть, принимает душ. Потом стыдится своей заминки и идет в комнату, которую указала ему Пятница: одна дверь от спальни Тони, по противоположной стороне коридора.

Спать не получается. Он вертится, наматывая на себя простыни, сбрасывает в ноги слишком теплое одеяло, пять раз переворачивает подушку холодной стороной.

«Один день, Роджерс. Один день, и тебе придется уйти».

«Что я могу поделать? Тони запутывает меня. Я всегда рядом с ним теряюсь».

Тони практически прямым текстом пригласил его, но в шутку или всерьез — Стив не может понять.

«Если в шутку, то и ты обратишь все в шутку».

Он сейчас не способен шутить.

«О, ради всего святого, Роджерс, будь мужчиной. Встань и иди к нему».

Он садится на кровати, спускает ноги на мягкий ковер. Это безумная, безумная идея. Так не делается. Так нельзя. Но — один день. Завтра ночью, примерно в это время, он будет уже в дороге.

…Он хочет постучать, но дверь отъезжает в сторону сама, и Стив не знает, Пятница ли это помогает ему, или у него есть доступ даже в спальню Тони. Он замирает в проеме, глядя на темную фигуру в светлой постели.

Тони вздыхает, сонно поворачивается — и резко садится на кровати.

— Тьфу, Стив, ну! Ты меня до икоты напугал. Пожалей мое сердце, — он подтягивает одеяло.

— Прости, я думал, ты спишь, — очень неловко. По его словам получается, что смотреть на спящего можно и без разрешения.

— Ну, я дремал. Не спится.

— Мне тоже.

Тони молчит, Стив переминается с ноги на ногу, а затем решается — подходит к кровати и садится рядом с ним.

— Последний день. Завтра ночью я уйду.

Тони сжимает край одеяла.

— Как последний? Ты сказал… ах, точно. Не четыре. Три. Ты сказал: «три дня».

— Да. Прости.

— И ты уйдешь? — Тони смотрит на него в темноте, кусая губы. — Хотя, о чем это я. У тебя, наверное, там какая-то договоренность. А ты не нарушаешь договоренностей.

— Тони… Я…

— Да и в любом случае, ты же не Рапунцель, чтобы запереть тебя в башне отращивать бороду.

— Тони. Послушай.

— Слушаю, — упавшим голосом отвечает тот.

Стив молчит. Он знает, что должен что-то сказать, но ни одна фраза не приходит ему в голову. Хотел придумать что-то еще в своей комнате, потом обещал себе, что придумает на ходу. И вот он сидит рядом с Тони — и в голове пустота.

Тони нарушает молчание первым.

— Стив, — берет его руку, осторожно тянет к себе. — Я не знаю, почему ты пришел. Точнее… думаю, что знаю. Но больше всего на свете боюсь опять облажаться. Ошибиться. Зато сейчас темно, я почти не вижу твоего лица и могу сделать все, что хочу. Ну, попробовать. А потом мы просто решим, что мне все приснилось. Ладно?

Он медленно поднимает его ладонь и целует одну за другой жесткие костяшки пальцев. Губы у него сухие и горячие, будто его тоже сжигает тот же жар, что не давал Стиву уснуть. Он касается кончиков пальцев, поворачивает ладонь, проводит языком по открытому запястью — и Стив обрушивается в пропасть.

Он отдергивает руку, и легко толкает Тони назад. Тот падает в подушки с коротким выдохом, и Стив тут же замирает в ужасе от себя самого — рассчитал ли он силу? Хочет ли этого Тони? Он дает ему время возмутиться, но вместо возмущения Тони дотягивается до его белой футболки и тянет Стива за собой.

Тони целуется, чуть запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, блуждая горячими ладонями по его пояснице, а Стив держит себя на локтях и только так удерживается от того, чтобы не сгрести его в объятия, не сжать так, что станет нечем дышать. Он чувствует, как футболка ползет вверх, прохладный воздух овевает спину, а почти раскаленные руки поднимаются с поясницы на лопатки.

Тони легко прикусывает его губы — нижнюю, верхнюю, толкается языком между зубов, обводит их кромку. Поглощенный возбуждением, Стив все-таки переносит вес на один локоть, заводит ладонь под затылок Тони, запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы. На секунду забывается и сжимает руку.

С коротким стоном Тони выгибается, прижимается к нему грудью, животом и бедрами. В этом движении столько отчаянного желания, столько открытости, что Стив будто трезвеет. Он разрывает поцелуй, приподнимается и смотрит Тони в лицо. Потом тянется к лампе.

— Зачем… — шепчет Тони, перехватывая его руку.

— Я хочу видеть тебя.

— Не надо, Стив. Прошу тебя.

Голос у него действительно умоляющий. Стив замирает, почти дотянувшись до выключателя у изголовья.

— Совсем немного света.

— Пожалуйста. Я сейчас… не смогу… так.

Стив чувствует, как Тони под ним сжимается, будто стараясь спрятаться, и не включает свет.

— Хорошо. Все хорошо. Да?

Вместо ответа Тони подцепляет пальцами резинку его штанов. Стив вздрагивает, когда ладонь охватывает его член, и с тихим стоном утыкается Тони в плечо.

Ощущения почти невыносимые. Его будто накручивает на раскаленную спираль удовольствия. Он подтягивает бедра вверх, сжимает ягодицы, вталкивается в руку Тони, просит «еще, еще…» и не сразу понимает, что произнес это вслух.

Тони, наверное, ласкает его обеими руками, потому что движение не прерывается, волны следуют одна за другой, и в какой-то момент становится совсем не различить, где начало, а где конец этой ласки.

— Стив, — выдыхает Тони ему в ухо. — Стив. Поцелуй меня.

Поцеловать не выходит — он только яростно прижимается губами к губам и стонет, выплескиваясь на Тони, долго и жарко. Стон занимает все его дыхание, и когда спазмы наконец отпускают, он вдыхает будто впервые в жизни. Поднимается на руках, чувствуя, как ниточки спермы тянутся от его живота к коже Тони.

— Прости. Я…

Тони смеется.

— Простить? Ну уже нет. Это было охуенно, и тем не менее, теперь ты мне должен. То же самое, — он делает паузу, и в тишине Стив слышит, как он коротко сглатывает. — Или что захочешь.

Он опускает руку, шарит в ящике прикроватного столика. Стив замирает в легкой панике, но это оказываются салфетки, которыми Тони принимается аккуратно вытирать их обоих.

— Постой, я… Я сам могу.

— Ой, да брось, — беспечно отвечает Тони, не отдавая салфетку. — Руки испачкаешь.

Он пока еще не заметил, а за окном уже светает, и Стив теперь отчетливей различает его лицо. Оно какое-то до странного спокойное, умиротворенное. Кажется даже, что Тони едва заметно улыбается. И уж точно на его лице нет никакого отвращения к тому, что он делает.

Стив осторожно переваливается через него на бок, ложится рядом. Тони садится.

— Я сейчас, подожди секунду.

Он сказал: «Или что захочешь». Но Стив не знает, чего он хочет, потому что, несмотря на все сны, мысли, тайные мечты, он оказался не готов к тому, что такое вообще, в принципе, может с ними случиться. Он ехал не за этим, а просто чтобы увидеть Тони, узнать, все ли в порядке. И только здесь все странно закружилось между ними: признания, неловкие поцелуи, и вот теперь — непонятный первый… секс. Это ведь уже секс, правильно?

Тони, с присущей ему непредсказуемостью, преломил в себе намерения Стива, будто в многогранной призме. Вскрыл его настоящие желания. Отразил всю его реальность под новым, скрытым доселе, углом.

Он трет лицо руками, ерошит волосы, скребет пальцами отросшую щетину. Не побрился, а туда же, целоваться полез. Но Тони, вроде бы, не возражал. И даже наоборот.

«Поцелуй меня, Стив».

Член коротко дергается, и Стив сглатывает пересохшим горлом.

Тони не включает свет в ванной: в темноте льется вода, шуршит полотенце. Почему? Он не хочет видеть собственное лицо?

«Просто решим, что мне все приснилось». Стиву кажется, что он начинает понимать. Тони создает в собственное голове какое-то подобие сновидения — и очень боится проснуться.

За окном, закрытым сейчас не глухими жалюзи, а обычными шторами, уже ощутимо светлеет. Хоть бы он не заметил. У Стива возникает достаточно обоснованное подозрение, что с наступлением утра Тони сбежит от него, как Золушка с бала. Или в лучшем случае, наглухо задраит окна, чтобы сохранить свой хрупкий «сон».

Стив очень хочет разбудить его так, чтобы он не закрылся снова.

Тони пока не замечает. Выйдя из ванной, он обходит кровать и устраивается рядом со Стивом. Ложится к нему лицом и медленно проводит рукой по волосам, касается щетины.

— Прикольно, — улыбается он. — Это в целях конспирации?

— Это потому что у меня очень быстро отрастает борода. А в тех условиях брить ее так часто — дико неудобно. Но да. И конспирация тоже.

Тони продолжает гладить его по лицу, исследуя кончиками пальцев, будто слепой. Стив видит, как за его спиной первый слабый луч ложится на низкий подоконник, и понимает, что нужно занять Тони так, чтобы тот просто не смог сбежать.

Он целует его в сомкнутые губы и чувствует, как они раскрываются для него. Он углубляет поцелуй, а вместо долгих, медленных ласк, которых бы ему хотелось, целует быстро и горячо. Тони стонет и подается ближе, но Стив придерживает его и опускается вниз, торопливо столкнув на пол смявшееся одеяло.

Он облизывает губы и охватывает гладкую налитую головку. Тони выгибается так, что бедра поднимаются над кроватью, вскрикивает, а потом замолкает, но дышит тяжело, с короткими, едва слышными стонами.

Стив сосет очень бережно, боясь поранить его зубами. Он представляет себе, как это делается, весьма примерно, но он точно знает, чего хотел бы сам — и дает это Тони, как может. Обводит языком под головкой, сжимает в ладони упругие яички, опускается вниз, пытаясь взять в горло. Давится, но бесшумно, и успевает перевести дыхание так, чтобы Тони не обратил внимание. Больше не допускает такой ошибки: ласкает неглубоко, но зато так щедро и быстро, дразня языком уздечку, что Тони больше не тихий. Он стонет, приподняв голову и глядя на Стива сверху вниз ошалелыми глазами. Потом на секунду отводит взгляд в окно.

Там совсем светло.

Тони дергается, переводит взгляд на Стива, глядит затравленно. Но Стив не собирается его отпускать. Он надевается ртом на его член, плотно сжимая губы, смотрит на Тони — и тот впивается пальцами в край кровати и кончает с коротким стоном, в котором Стив угадывает свое имя.

Он медленно сглатывает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям — внутри спокойная тишина. Возбуждение греет его, но не сжигает, а Тони перед ним расслабленный и мягкий, такой, каким он никогда его, наверное, не видел.

Стив поднимается на колени, и они рассматривают друг друга в лучах утра, и это совершенно новый опыт, который сложно описать словами. По крайней мере, Стиву не удается. Что это? Нежность? Доверие?

— Скажи что-нибудь, — просит Тони, все еще не отпуская край матраса.

— Ты красивый, — Стив произносит первое, что приходит ему в голову, и тут же смущается. Но Тони улыбается в ответ.

— Ты тоже. Хотя ты не поймешь. Ты не можешь представить, как выглядишь отсюда, снизу. Я никогда не видел ничего красивее.

Как обычно, Тони легко обошел его, со своим-то хорошо подвешенным языком. Но Стив все равно говорит:

— Я тоже.

— Что?

— Не видел ничего красивее, Тони.

— Ай, ну тебя, — тот машет рукой, явно не поверив. — Ты каждый день в зеркало смотришь.

— Да, и вижу там в основном бороду и до неприличия отросшие волосы.

Тони тянет его за руку.

— Ложись.

Они снова целуются, хотя Стив поначалу смущается привкуса во рту (а потом как-то забывает о нем). Тони ласковый, податливый и сонный, поэтому вскоре Стив встает и ищет упавшее одеяло.

— Пятница, — мурчит Тони. — Жалюзи.

— Может, не надо? — спрашивает Стив, боясь, что Тони снова погрузится в свою собственную, персональную темноту. — Я закрою шторы поплотнее.

— Я не могу спать при свете, извини. А я очень хочу спать, — он заворачивается в одеяло, как в кокон, закрывает глаза, улыбается слабой сонной улыбкой: — Да и что уж теперь-то. Все что могло случиться при свете — случилось. Ложись, Стив. Только… я отнимаю… одеяло.

Он засыпает в ту же секунду, как в комнате окончательно становится темно. Стив осторожно забирается под свободный край одеяла и откидывается на подушку. Ему тоже хочется спать.


	17. Тони

Обычно утро наваливается на него малоприятным коктейлем из сожалений, стыда и прочих душевных и физических недомоганий — но не сегодня. Внутри царят странные тишина и умиротворение. Теплый и сонный, Тони жмурит глаза, смотрит на край подушки, на собственную ладонь, лежащую перед лицом — и на левую руку Стива, которая держит планшет чуть поодаль.

Вчерашнее накатывает, невыносимое в своей полноте, и Тони задыхается воспоминаниями, тонет в них. Судорожно сжимает ладони. С ума сойти, думает он, просто ебануться можно. Неужели не приснилось, не показалось? Как такое вообще возможно?

Он безусловный атеист, несмотря на всех встреченных богов и полубогов (а может, как раз из-за них). Он не считает возможным отдать кому-либо свой выбор и переложить на чужие плечи — сколь угодно могущественные — ответственность за него. Молиться любому божеству для Тони Старка так же странно и нелепо, как молиться Тору или, чего доброго, Локи.

Но с детства он остро и несомненно обожествлял Стива Роджерса, проходя по многим кругам периоды восхищения, обожания и отчаянного богоборчества. Пока не встретил его лично и не понял, что пропал навсегда. Он запечатал свою любовь так крепко, как только мог, потому что находиться рядом со Стивом иначе было бы попросту невыносимо.

«И вот теперь мой бог снизошел ко мне и раскрыл тайные желания сердца моего».

— Доброе утро, — произносит Стив, откладывая планшет. Он наклоняется и целует его в лоб — легко, без всякой заминки и неловкости, будто это не первое их утро вместе, будто они просыпаются так уже месяцы, а то и годы. — Как ты?

Тони честно прислушивается к себе. Он-то как раз смущен и растерян, но раз уж Стив задает будничный тон — он постарается подыграть.

— Я — отлично. Выспался. Даже есть хочу.

— И я бы не отказался, знаешь.

— Класс. Тогда — кто первый в душ?

— Я уже был, — Стив улыбается. — Прости, что без тебя.

Дыхание перехватывает настолько капитально, что Тони пугается: «Я что, разучился дышать? Он что, шутит о сексе в душе?»

— Жаль, жаль, ну тогда я быстро, — выдавливает он и торопливо сбрасывает одеяло. От растерянности даже не сразу лезет под воду, а вместо этого долго стоит и смотрит на себя в зеркало, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу под раковиной. Но ни вины, ни страха почему-то ощутить не выходит.

***

В кухне Стив деловито стучит тарелками, а повар Боб — длинный многосуставчатый хромированный красавец с несколькими манипуляторами — вбивает на сковороду яйца.

— Смотрю, ты освоился.

— Пятница помогает. Вообще-то я бы предпочел готовить руками, — Стив раскладывает вилки, достает из шкафа чашки. Поглядывает на Тони через плечо, улыбается.

— Что? Я криво побрился?

— Нет… Но вот тут… — он тянется и легонько проводит большим пальцем под подбородком. Тони замирает, — немного осталось. Кстати, Тони. Можно, я спрошу?

— Пожалуйста.

— Ты здесь совсем один.

— Я не один. Здесь Пятница, Боб вот, есть еще Кларисса, Страшила и Бакстер. Ну и мои ребята в мастерской, само собой.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Когда мы жили в башне, у тебя были повара, парикмахеры — люди, я имею в виду. Целый штат персонала на нас всех. Два или сколько там — три? — этажа.

— Они все переехали на базу. Там даже собственный ресторан есть, ну и все остальные при деле.

— Да я понимаю, что ты их на улицу бы не выкинул, — Стив подходит совсем близко, заглядывает в глаза. — Но почему здесь только роботы?

— Мне не нужны люди, Кэп, — Тони чувствует, как кровь приливает к его лицу — от близости и от упорных расспросов. — Побреюсь я сам, хоть и плохо. А застелить постели и приготовить ужин — это элементарные алгоритмы, Пятница давно пишет их сама. Достаточно того, что я содержу десятки тысяч рабочих мест по всей стране. А дома… дома я хочу быть один.

Стив молчит.

— Ну, — Тони поправляется. — Не один. Но если бы здесь были люди — я не смог бы собрать Стивена. И ты. Ты не мог бы вот так завтракать со мной в моей собственной кухне.

Ну вот, тема исчерпана, и они садятся завтракать в тишине. Как ни странно, но особого дискомфорта все равно нет. У Тони возникает подозрение, что всю возможную неловкость он исчерпал вчера, в короткий момент оргазма, а теперь, после секса, вроде как и нормально.

После секса.

Ебануться.

Видно, что-то отражается в его лице.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Ни о чем.

— Тони.

— Да господи, что «Тони»? Подумал о том, что мы… занимались сексом. И у меня это как-то не очень… укладывается в голове, — он отбрасывает салфетку, откидывается на спинку стула. Стив отодвигает пустую тарелку, а салфетку свою аккуратно складывает в четыре раза. Тони смотрит на экономные движения больших рук и думает, внезапно, о том, как хочет взять в рот каждый палец. Можно и не только палец. Румянец начинает медленно нагревать ему шею и лицо. И это тепло возбуждения, а не смущения. Он резко встает и отворачивается к кофемашине, чтобы Стив ничего не заметил. Мягкие штаны предательски топорщатся в паху.

— Насколько сильно? — спрашивает Стив после недолгого молчания.

— Что?

— Насколько сильно не укладывается? По шкале от «больше никогда» до «очень хочется повторить».

У Тони подкашиваются колени, он складывается от короткого нервного смеха, опирается локтями о стол.

— С каких пор, Кэп, ты формулируешь мысли моими словами? Никогда за тобой не замечал.

Стив за его спиной встает: Тони слышит, как отодвигается стул.

— И все же?

— Хочешь, чтобы я ответил честно?

— Надеюсь на это.

— Ближе к верхней границе, — Тони кладет голову на руки, но почти сразу торопливо выравнивается — Стив подходит слишком близко.

— То есть, ты не против повторить? — он дышит теплом в чувствительную шею, и все волоски встают дыбом. Тони сдерживается, чтобы не прижаться к нему спиной, но Стив сам подходит вплотную и обнимает его поверх опущенных рук.

«Не против» — это слабо сказано. Все тело выламывает от жажды прикосновений. Тони стискивает зубы и не отвечает.

Стив прижимается губами к изгибу шеи — и это как взрыв. Ударная волна сбила бы его с ног, если бы Стив сам же не держал его так крепко. А так остается только втягивать воздух, чтобы случайно не застонать.

Но Стив, похоже, не собирается разрешить ему просто дышать. Руки опускаются ниже, одна придерживает Тони под грудью, а вторая ложится на бедро, милостиво не прикасаясь к твердому члену, но слишком близко, чтобы это можно было терпеть.

— Стив… — выдыхает Тони, пытаясь перехватить его руку.

Но Стив не дается. Он быстро разворачивает его за плечи — лицом к себе, так, что Тони едва не упирается носом в широкую грудь. Он босиком — и Стив непривычно огромный, еще выше, чем кажется обычно. Смотреть на него снизу неудобно. Тони и не смотрит.

Они стоят близко, почти соприкасаясь бедрами, и Тони горит и плавится, и хочет большего так сильно, что позволяет себе слабость — почти незаметно поддевает край футболки Стива, касается горячей кожи, проводит ладонью чуть вверх — так осторожно, как будто рискует получить за это по рукам.

Вдруг пол уходит из-под ног, и Тони очень быстро оказывается сидящим на столе, а Стив стоит между его раскрытых бедер и улыбается. «Он еще улыбается! Я тут кончу сейчас от одних обнимашек, а он улыбается!»

— Не на кухне же, — хрипит он, пытаясь сползти со стола, но какое там. Кэп стоит крепко. И да, у Кэпа стоит крепко.

Когда Тони замечает это, становится совсем жарко, будто все обогреватели выкручены на максимум.

— Почему бы и нет, — Стив все еще улыбается, будто это не у него под штанами торчат явственные семь с половиной, никак не меньше, дюймов. Тони сглатывает.

— Потому что! Я здесь, хоть изредка, но ем, — это он произносит почти жалобно.

— Тогда в спальню, — Стив подхватывает его под бедра.

Ну вот опять! Это уже привычка.

Но возмутиться он просто не успевает. Стив настойчиво целует его, и Тони затягивает в этот поцелуй до такой степени, что он больше не думает о том, что Стив споткнется на лестнице или врежется в дверной косяк вместе с ценным грузом. Стив не спотыкается — идет, будто у него система наведения сработала, и Тони даже не успевает насытиться поцелуем — а они уже в спальне. Вестибулярный аппарат издает короткий вопль ужаса, и под спиной оказывается кровать.

Стив стаскивает с него штаны в одно быстрое движение, потом стягивает синюю футболку, на секунду погрузив его в темноту.

— Нечестно, — шипит Тони, цепляясь за футболку Стива.

— Сейчас… все будет честно, — тот выскальзывает из одежды так же стремительно. Все летит в изножье кровати, падает за него, и это первый раз, когда Тони видит, что Стив в принципе способен не быть педантично аккуратным.

Они смотрят друг на друга — и момент затягивается. Тони вдруг кажется, что Стив сейчас передумает. Но тот только тянет к нему руку, будто обрисовывает в воздухе контур тела на кровати:

— Я много раз представлял это. Хотел нарисовать тебя таким. И ни разу не осмелился.

Тони не понимает, как это возможно, что его одновременно накрывает приступом острой — до слез — нежности, мучительного смущения, — и возбуждения, от которого его выгибает дугой.

— Стив!.. — не удержавшись, он ласкает себя, оглаживая живот, бока и бедра, подается вверх, глядя, как тот облизывает свои идеальные губы, будто мучимый жаждой.

Кровать прогибается, когда Стив встает на нее коленями и принимается целовать Тони — почему-то снизу вверх: сначала бедренные косточки (в опасной близости от перевозбужденного члена), потом живот (ничуть не легче), потом ребра, грудь, соски, шею — и Тони дрожит и хватает его за волосы почти бессознательно, хотя никогда не замечал за собой особой несдержанности в постели. Игры — да, но чтобы вот так, по-настоящему, до вспышек перед глазами от одних поцелуев — такого он не припоминает.

Стив удерживает себя на руках, видимо, все еще боясь раздавить, но тепло его тела окутывает, окатывает, обвивает, как невыносимый, возбуждающий кокон. И Тони сам виснет на мощных плечах, пытаясь опустить Стива на себя, но куда там, сил не хватает.

— Ложись, — стонет он жалобно. — Прошу тебя, ну.

— Тони… Тони… — Стив сбивается с дыхания, это слышно, но не ложится все равно. — Подожди… Я… Нам же что-то для этого нужно?

Он кусает губы, но смотрит строго прямо — плывущим, расфокусированным взглядом.

Тони тянет руку к тумбочке, потом вспоминает, что убрал все игрушки от греха подальше.

— В ванной, черт, черт, пусти, я найду.

— Лежи.

— В нижнем выдвижном ящике, — Тони постыдно цепляется за Стива, не желая его отпускать, но потом все-таки позволяет встать. Его гнет от возбуждения, но когда Стив скрывается за белой дверью, начинает колотить — теперь от волнения, почти что страха.

Он слышит, как выдвигается ящик, и запоздало пугается, что подумает Стив, увидев его коллекцию. Сочтет его развращенным даже больше, чем считал раньше, и не захочет впредь иметь с ним никаких дел.

Но Стив выходит, как ни в чем не бывало, и показывает тюбик и пачку презервативов:

— Все правильно?

— Да, — Тони улыбается, как ему самому кажется, довольно вымученно.

— Там у тебя еще всякие штуки, но я не знаю, чего бы тебе хотелось…

Это невозможно. Просто невозможно. Каждый новый раз Стив умудряется делать шаг гораздо дальше, чем смог бы сам Тони. Это пугает… и восхищает.

— Обойдемся без штук, — он подтягивает колени, скользит ладонью по животу, по члену и ниже. Касается ануса прохладными пальцами и вздрагивает от остроты ощущения. Нихрена ж себе. Все чувства выкручены на максимум, когда Стив просто смотрит на него.

Но и Стив дышит часто, глаза блестят, а член то и дело подрагивает от возбуждения. Он подходит, откладывает коробку, выдавливает смазку на пальцы — сосредоточенный, полностью включенный в то, что делает. Подносит руку и замирает.

— Ты уверен? — он заминается на пару секунд, потом добавляет: — Я могу быть… снизу.

— Господи, нет! — это вырывается случайно, Тони просто не успевает отконтролировать себя. Он тараторит скороговоркой, обмирая от невозможности происходящего: — Нет, ты не подумай, Стив, я бы вообще очень хотел, правда, но не сейчас, я сверху быть не осилю, облажаюсь точно, давай лучше так.

Снова подтягивает колени, приглашая, и Стив осторожно прикасается прохладной смазкой к горячему входу. Тони дергается, стонет — ну и Стив, понятное дело, убирает руку.

— Верни, как было! И. Не. Вздумай. Убирать.

Стив улыбается в ответ на его возмущение и возвращает, как было. Пальцы у него немного шершавые, но очень ласковые, и Тони вьется на них, прогибаясь в пояснице, совершенно не в силах лежать спокойно.

Второй рукой Стив накрывает его член, и это уже и вовсе на грани выносимого — ощущения наслаиваются друг на друга, переливаются, сталкиваются и грозят преждевременным оргазмом.

— Давай, Стив, пожалуйста, — шепчет Тони, задыхаясь. — Серьезно, давай… Я еле держусь.

Он дрожит и стонет, и когда пальцы входят в него глубже — вскрикивает и торопливо подается бедрами вниз. Стив кусает губы — и черт его поймет, это ему так страшно трахать Тони или так хорошо.

Тони нашаривает ладонью коробку, вытаскивает ленту презервативов.

— Не спеши, — мягко говорит Стив. — Больно же будет.

— Не будет, — упрямится Тони, хотя отлично понимает — будет. — Не могу больше, Стив. Трахни меня уже.

Стив издает странный низкий звук: не рычание, а какую-то утробную вибрацию, которая пробирает Тони до самого позвоночника. Выдергивает из его пальцев презервативы.

Тони закрывает глаза и слушает, как шуршит фольга, как Стив меняет положение на кровати, как стучит собственное сердце — громко и так быстро, что почти ровно.

Он непроизвольно дергается от прикосновения, но это еще не член, а пальцы: Стив обильно добавляет смазки, так, что течет на простыню. Тони разводит колени в стороны.

— Посмотри на меня, Тони. Открой глаза.

И он открывает, и смотрит. Стив надвигается, огромный, как волна, полновесный, как волна, властный, как волна. Тони кажется, будто тысячи тонн обрушиваются на него с высоты, и он задыхается, когда его вдавливает в кровать первым движением бедер. Аккуратным и медленным, но таким… настоящим, что Тони глотает крик.


	18. Стив

Ему кажется, что все вокруг исчезло, осталась только кровать, в которую он вдавливается коленями и ладонями, и Тони — тугой и обжигающе горячий внутри. Он медленно покачивается, стараясь не разгоняться, хоть и очень хочется — но страшно. Входит неглубоко, выходит небыстро, затем повторяет цикл, а Тони, дрожа, обхватывает его коленями, сдавливает бока, тянется губами, но не успевает достать — запрокидывается и стонет, стонет, стонет.

Стив подсовывает руку под его вздрагивающие бедра, приподнимает, меняя угол, и в ответ получает целый шквал вскриков, стонов и беспорядочных движений.

— Осторожно, осторожно, — бормочет он, наклоняясь Тони к самому уху, и тот обнимает его за шею, мажет губами по скуле, и шепчет в ответ что-то неразборчивое, но очень и очень жаркое. Стиву даже слышать не нужно, его и так разбирает — от голоса, от тона, от жадных и жарких вибраций.

Он ищет правильный угол, входит чуть глубже, смотрит, как Тони выгибается на подушках и закатывает глаза так, что из-под темных ресниц поблескивает белок. Губы приоткрыты, и язык то и дело влажно очерчивает нижнюю. Стив не выдерживает, приникает к этому влажному рту и толкается языком медленно и властно, в том же ритме, что и вталкивает в Тони свой член.

Тони тихо стонет ему в рот, приподнимает бедра, хватается за плечи. Стив выныривает из поцелуя, чтобы слизнуть капельку пота на его виске.

— Глубже, Стив, глубже! — умоляет Тони — и Стив не удерживается: двигает бедрами сильно и быстро, проскальзывает по смазке, туго, но гладко.

Тони вскрикивает — и это совершенно отчетливый крик боли, а не удовольствия, — и пытается уйти от движения — дергается вверх, к изголовью, упирается в Стива руками.

Стив замирает и делает осторожнейшее обратное движение, от ужаса едва дыша.

— Боже, Тони, прости! Боже мой. Я… Господи. Ты сказал: «Глубже», и я… Прости!

— Ого, однако, — смеется Тони и, ошалело хлопая ресницами, смаргивает непроизвольные слезы. — Попросил на свою голову, да… Так это что, ты еще не полностью… вошел?

— Нет, — покаянно признается Стив. Ему мучительно стыдно, что он так грубо сорвался, когда нужно было себя контролировать. Мало ли кто что говорит в постели — это же еще не повод. — Может… наполовину.

— Нихрена ж себе! Да я счастливчик! — Тони елозит под ним, видимо, пытаясь как-то удобно устроиться. Стив приподнимается, чтобы дать ему место. — Стой, далеко не уходи. Давай попробуем иначе? Вроде бы, считается проще.

Он переворачивается на живот и приподнимается на колени.

Стив медленно выдыхает, так медленно, что секунды тянутся, как минуты. Зрелище невообразимое, и он уже знает, что сдерживаться будет гораздо труднее.

— Ты специально, да? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Что? — Тони изгибается, оборачиваясь. «Да ради же всего святого!» — А, ну конечно, я специально. Ты бы себя видел, Стив. Ты бы себя видел.

Он качается назад, трется о его член, и Стив хватает его за поясницу.

— Тони!

— Что Тони? Давай уже, Капитан Сдер…жан…ность… — он стонет и утыкается лбом в руки, когда Стив входит в него неторопливо и твердо. — Да, господи, да…

Стив толкается, придерживая Тони за бедра, сначала с небольшой амплитудой, а потом — тщательно прислушиваясь к его стонам — глубже, сильнее. Тони покачивается перед ним, охотно насаживаясь на его член, будто плевать хотел на боль. На смуглой коже, в ложбинке позвоночника, выступил пот. Стив наклоняется и слизывает его: горько, солоно — Тони как он есть. Подхватывает рукой под живот, находит ладонью твердый член, пытается дрочить в правильном ритме, но путается, сбивается от собственных движений.

Тони хрипло стонет, подсовывает руку.

— Не… от… вле… кай…ся… — каждый слог приходится на широкий сильный толчок.

Тони дрочит себе сам, и Стив чувствует, как мышцы охватывают его крепче, пульсация становится быстрой и жесткой. Его собственный член наливается так, что проталкивать его внутрь становится тяжело. Но Тони вскрикивает с каждым ударом бедер, и Стив не может и не хочет останавливаться.

— Да! Да! Стив!

Он успевает кончить первым, а Тони догоняет его буквально через секунду, ожесточенно двигая рукой и сжимая его в себе, как тисками.

Стив стоит на коленях, покачиваясь от мощного оргазма, Тони вздрагивает последними короткими волнами — и расслабляется. Снова кладет лицо на подушку, неудобно прогибаясь в пояснице. Волосы на затылке у него совершенно мокрые. Стив не удерживается и тянется к ним губами — через такую же мокрую спину. Тони что-то мурчит.

Они лежат рядом, приходя в себя, и Тони смотрит на него темными глазами — зрачки на всю радужку.

— Ты будто и не устал вовсе. Даже не вспотел.

— А я и не устал, — улыбается Стив. — Продолжим?

— Охренеть ты быстрый! Я прошу тайм-аута. Не забывай — я вдвое тебя старше.

— Это не так, — Стив целует его в лоб.

— Очень даже так.

— Только формально.

— Нет, как раз в самом прямом смысле. Формально тебе сто лет. А на самом деле — я тебе в отцы…

— Тони! Даже не смей, — но сердиться Стив все равно не может. Тони такой веселый, светлый, спокойный — и от этого ему тоже хорошо и спокойно. — Полежи минутку, я быстро.

Он уходит в ванную, приводит себя в порядок за считанные секунды, а когда возвращается, Тони вроде как дремлет. Но стоит присесть рядом, как он открывает сонные глаза и берет Стива за руку.

— Который час?

— А где часы?

— Пятница?

— Семь минут пополудни.

Всего-то. Еще куча времени. Но Стив морщится, глядя, как враз мрачнеет Тони.

— Что, Золушка? Когда тебе пора будет бежать, теряя туфельки?

Стив пожимает плечами. Как успокоить Тони, он не знает.

— Еще не скоро. Я думал выйти с темнотой.

— Пятница, когда заход солнца?

— В семь тридцать семь, босс.

— Значит, семь с половиной часов.

— Много времени, Тони. Хочешь — спи, я тут, рядом.

— Ну уж нет, — Тони решительно садится, стряхивая с себя вялость. — Потом насплюсь.

Он тянется и целует Стива в висок. Обнимает теплыми руками, трется голым животом. Стив прижимает его к себе так, что между ними не остается воздуха, и отвечает поцелуем.

Когда они отклеиваются друг от друга, Тони опускает руку и нежно гладит его по яичкам.

— А ты не шутил. Уже в полной готовности. Серьезно? Стив? Сколько минут-то прошло? Или нет, давай сразу перейдем к сути — сколько раз за день ты можешь?

Стив вздрагивает от ласковых, чуть щекотных прикосновений.

— В среднем… раз шесть-семь.

— Нихрена себе! Как ты… Как ты с этим живешь-то? Я бы с ума сошел.

— Дисциплина и дыхательные практики… А-а-ах… — он откидывается чуть назад, подставляясь под руки Тони. И тот не теряет времени даром: сжимает отвердевший член обеими ладонями, проходится вверх-вниз, чуть оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Сначала головку ласкает прохладный воздух, через секунду — горячее дыхание, и опустив взгляд, Стив видит, как Тони сначала прикасается к ней языком, будто пробует на вкус, а потом, коротко глянув вверх, берет его член в рот.

Стив стонет, запускает руку в темные волосы и едва заметно дергает бедрами. Тони только начал — а он уже на грани.


	19. Тони

Он то и дело пытается поднять глаза, посмотреть на Стива, но это чертовски неудобно из такого положения, поэтому остается только старательно сосать, слушая хриплое дыхание и короткие стоны в такт движениям.

Размер действительно внушает почтение, и Тони изо всех сил старается не вывихнуть себе челюсть в порыве энтузиазма. А еще желательно не задохнуться. До того, чтобы взять член Стива в горло, еще нескоро дойдет. Для этого нужны долгие и упорные тренировки.

Тренировки.

Тони ощущает, как удовольствие и возбуждение покидают его, улетучиваются, оставляя за собой только темную тоску. Тренировки им не светят. Вполне возможно, что это единственный раз в его жалкой жизни, когда ему посчастливилось отсосать Капитану Америке.

Стив, будто чувствуя что-то, гладит его по волосам и лицу — тепло и нежно. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Ну еще не хватало!

Он берет себя в руки и сосредотачивается на том, как Стив стонет и вздрагивает, как его дрожащие пальцы скользят по коже, как член наливается тугой мощью и становится совсем уж огромным — или у страха глаза велики? — даже больше, чем в прошлый раз.

Тони все-таки поднимает глаза: Стив смотрит на него темным жадным взглядом, будто не совсем понимая, что происходит, — и от этого, наконец, становится легче. Возвращается несомненное наслаждение процессом, и Тони старательно опускается на член, пытаясь взять поглубже без риска для жизни. Член упирается в горло, и становится понятно, что Стив кончит прямо сейчас — так явно он стискивает пальцы на плече Тони и так остро кричит шепотом: «Тони! Я…»

Тони глотает, кашляет, вытирает слезы, улыбается Стиву гудящими губами.

— Дыхательные практики, говоришь? Надо и мне попробовать.

Его все еще слегка покачивает, когда он принимает душ, и остаточные ощущения от секса, прямо скажем, не очень прикольные. Но, с другой стороны, и не кошмарные. Он примерно представлял, какие они будут, просто Стив оказался… немного больше, чем он ожидал. «Зато и очень бережным», — улыбнулся Тони. Можно было и погрубее. Ничего, в следующий раз…

Он стучит лбом в мокрый кафель стены и ругается сквозь зубы. Нет никакого следующего раза. Запомни. Его нет.

— Тони? Все в порядке?

Ну и слух у него. Или интуиция, сложно сказать.

— Ага, полный порядок, уже выхожу.

Он торопливо выбирается из душа и тянется за полотенцем. Тоска тоской, но провести лишние пять минут без Стива, когда этих минут и так всего-ничего — выше его сил.

Однако как провести высвободившееся время, он все равно не знает. Поэтому следующие часы они проводят в странном оцепенении, закрывшись в мастерской. Про Стива сказать сложно, но сам Тони точно в оцепенении: ни работает, ни отдыхает, будто завис где-то посредине. Вяло листает проекты, тычет пальцами в кнопки, вертит в руках микросхему — а потом закрывает и откладывает все, идет к Стиву, который расположился на диване, и усаживается рядом.

— Прости меня за щит, — вдруг произносит он каким-то чужим голосом. — Это было жестоко и несправедливо. Я не должен был…

— Не надо, Тони. Все нормально.

— Прости, что не могу отдать его тебе прямо сейчас. Он не здесь — на Базе.

— Я же сказал — все в порядке. Не думай об этом.

— Не могу не думать. Хочешь, я… в общем, время еще есть, я могу попробовать его привезти.

— Тони, ты совсем с ума сошел? Во-первых, как ты себе представляешь эту картину: я пробираюсь на автовокзал, скрываясь от камер, со щитом на спине? Во-вторых: нет. Никуда я тебя не пущу. Ну ты и придумал, — Стив сгребает его за плечи, прижимает к себе, дышит в волосы. — Побудь со мной.

Тони чувствует эту руку на себе так, будто каждая клетка, каждый нерв передают собственный поток информации: у него, похоже, сенсорная перегрузка. Но выпутаться из объятий — это как лишить себя последнего, драгоценного глотка воздуха. Это просто… против инстинктов.

— Кстати, — шепчет он невнятно, откашливается и повторяет: — Кстати. Хотел спросить, как именно ты прошел камеры и как собираешься пройти их в обратном направлении?

Стив молчит, и Тони даже чувствует, как он напрягся. С чего бы? Неужели он спросил что-то настолько ужасное?

— Не рассказывай, если не хочешь.

«Если не доверяешь». Жестокая, злая мысль, и откуда она только взялась. Вероятно, оттуда, откуда приходят все дурные мысли: из беспросветного ощущения, что ничего хорошего жизнь для Тони Старка не готовит.

Стив хмыкает тихонько, как бы что-то решая.

— Тебе будет спокойнее, если ты узнаешь? — произносит он полуутвердительно.

— Да. Наверное.

— Хорошо. Тогда подожди минутку, — и уходит к лифту.

Возвращается действительно очень быстро. В руках у него небольшой, почти бесформенный, выгоревший вещмешок. Если бы это зависело от Тони — Стив носил бы самую крутую треккинговую модель из непромокаемой ткани, а не это внебрачное дитя рюкзака и мешка из-под картошки.

Стив садится на диван, запускает руки в мешок и выкладывает сначала такую же унылую выгоревшую военную куртку, кепку, дешевые темные очки и что-то, похожее на… телескопическую дубинку? Занимательный набор.

Все так же сидя, Стив набрасывает на плечи куртку, натягивает бейсболку, надевает очки — и это действительно дешевые очки: не в том смысле, что не последняя модель Гуччи, а в том, что их явно купили за два бакса на стихийном рынке где-нибудь в Африке.

Затем, коротким, хлестким движением Стив раскладывает последний предмет, и Тони запоздало догадывается: это не дубинка, это трость. Трость, с которой ходят слепые.

Ему становится так плохо и душно, что он непроизвольно дергает себя за воротник. Трещат нитки. Но Стив, вроде, ничего не замечает. Медленно встает и поворачивается к Тони — и уже в первом движении видно, что это совершенно другой человек. Крупный, но сутулый, будто непомерная усталость прижимает его к земле. Он проходит пару шагов — неуверенно, медленно, грузно, неловко шаря по полу тростью. Ветеран, ослепший совсем недавно и еще не вполне привыкший к своей слепоте.

«Господи, — думает Тони, прижимая ладонь к горлу, — а ведь он недаром переспрашивал. Наверное, лучше бы мне этого не видеть».

Но даже знай он, что увидит, не позволил бы себе отказаться.

— И что, — спрашивает он хрипло, — неужели это хорошая маскировка? В смысле, ты, конечно, прекрасный актер — кто бы мог подумать! — и на себя совсем не похож. Но все равно ведь… привлекаешь внимание?

— Как сказать… — Стив снимает очки и выпрямляется, но Тони все никак не может избавиться от образа слепого ветерана — будто отпечатался на сетчатке. — Очень многим неловко смотреть в мою сторону. Представляешь, даже копы, даже секьюрити на вокзалах отводят глаза.

«Это потому что вид у тебя все равно — геройский, твой, и его ни сутулостью, ни очками не спрячешь. Им стыдно, хотя они даже не знают, почему».

— А другие чрезмерно сочувствуют — и их собственные эмоции мешают им видеть. Я для них — слишком печальная флюктуация окружающего мира, и глядя мне в лицо, они смотрят в собственную тоску.

Тони точно знает, что сейчас нужно бы что-то сказать, затереть эту философскую мысль какой-нибудь дурацкой шуткой, но челюсти спаялись намертво. Потому что это все правда. Он тоже заглянул на полминуты в лицо своей тоске — а именно той ее части, которая отвечает за образ изувеченного Стива, умирающего Стива, мертвого Стива.

Он трет лицо руками, пытаясь прогнать от себя злой морок, пока Стив прячет свою амуницию обратно в мешок.

— Можно, теперь я спрошу?.. — диван прогибается — Стив садится совсем близко.

— Ага.

— Почему ты отключил Стивена?

Тони как-то не ожидал именно этого, поэтому не сразу находится с ответом.

— Эм-м. Я… ну… решил не отвлекаться от тебя?

Стив улыбается.

— Приятно, однако это было совсем не обязательно. Я бы… не ревновал.

— Серьезно? И что же, может, еще нужно было его в спальню с нами взять? — Тони смеется, но осекается, видя, как меняется выражение лица Стива — становится каким-то напряженным, будто он старается очень быстро в чем-то разобраться.

— А ты бы… хотел? — тихо спрашивает Стив.

— А… ты? — растерявшись, Тони отвечает почти что шепотом.

Они замирают, будто над разбившейся чашкой, которую оба пытались взять и оба уронили. Тони отмерзает первым, представив, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Господи, Стив, нет! — нервный смех вырывается сам по себе. — Для меня это слишком. Может, когда-нибудь. Но точно не сейчас. Мне и тебя-то одного слишком много. В хорошем смысле, конечно. Но слишком.

Стив переводит дух и усмехается.

— Ладно, выяснили. Но ты же скажешь, если захочешь? Потом?

«Какое нахрен потом, Стив? Не надо так делать! Я же не смогу, не смогу, не смогу тебя отпустить!»

Но вслух отвечает только:

— Скажу. Слово скаута.

— Отлично, — Стив подвигается поближе и берет его за руку. — Если честно, мне даже спокойнее, что я оставляю тебя… с другим собой.

Тони сдерживает язвительный ответ, который даже не оформился в голове, как следует, а уже жжет язык. Заодно умалчивает и о том, что он мог бы вложить в Стивена весь новый… физический опыт. То, что произошло между ними за эту пару дней — Сверчок и Пятница пишут все, что Тони не запретил писать. Мог бы. Но не будет. Он вряд ли сможет это объяснить, но смешивать в один образ Стива и Стивена кажется ему теперь кощунственным. Тони клянется себе, что постарается не потерять ощущение их различия.

— Хочешь, — спрашивает он неуверенно, — я довезу тебя до города?

— Как? Уж твою-то машину на камерах найти легче легкого.

— Ну, не знаю. В багажнике?

— Вот спасибо! Я лучше своими ногами, честно, Тони.

— Медленно будет.

— Не так уж и медленно. Сюда я добрался за полтора часа. Вполне нормально.

Спорить с Кэпом бесполезно. Скорее всего, ему, неутомимому и быстрому, и вправду, так будет удобнее.

Тони встает, подходит к столу и шарит среди микросхем, инструмента и чертежей. Да где же он? Ага. Вот.

Он протягивает Стиву микронаушник — вставить в ухо, даже и видно не будет. Тот вертит его в пальцах.

— Знакомая штучка.

— Он на моей зашифрованной частоте. Пятница будет слышать тебя, ты ее. Она подскажет про все камеры, когда доберешься до города. На вокзалах особенно полезно.

Тони молит про себя: «Возьми, Кэп, возьми. Не геройствуй. Это сильно облегчит тебе жизнь».

— Кроме того, у тебя и потом будет доступ к моим ресурсам. Ну знаешь… на всякий случай, — нет ровным счетом никакой гарантии, что Стив когда-либо воспользуется этой возможностью, но Тони просто очень хочет ему ее дать.

— А если что-то пойдет не так? Я не хочу вывести на тебя.

— Да хоть выбрось. Но лучше все-таки оставь и не волнуйся, Пятница все решит сама.

— Ага, ты получишь сигнал SOS с координатами и примчишься за мной, — Стив улыбается краем рта, морщит лоб, видимо, сомневается. Потом решительно кладет наушник в карман. — Я возьму. А ты пообещаешь мне не делать глупостей. Не бросаться спасать меня, очертя голову.

— Я похож на самоубийцу? — спрашивает Тони и по лицу Стива читает ответ. — Ладно, ладно. Я обещаю. Беру Пятницу и Сверчка в свидетели, они будут моим голосом разума и не дадут творить фигни. Кстати. Ты вернешься на платформу?

— Сейчас — да. У меня контракт еще на полгода. А дальше — как пойдет.

— Стив. Ты не наемник. У тебя не получится. Не пробуй даже.

— Я уже пробовал, — Стив хмурится, потом вздыхает. — Ты прав. Вышло не очень.

Снова тянет болью в левую руку. Тони машинально сжимает и разжимает ладонь.

— Но есть много других занятий. Правда, жить на что-то нужно.

— Пятница решит этот вопрос. Откроет оффшорный счет для Стивена Уоринга.

— Тони, нет. Не обсуждается. И не будем ссориться сейчас, ладно?

— Не будем, — покорно соглашается Тони.

Жизнь будто утекает из него. Ему становится отчетливо тяжело вставать, двигаться, вообще как-то проявлять себя. Даже говорить. Ссориться он точно не смог бы — это занятие требует энергии.

Стив наклоняется к нему, тянет за подбородок, осторожно прижимается губами. Целует целомудренно и одновременно неутолимо. Тони обнимает его за шею.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет Стив. — Ты не один. Слышишь?

— Да.

Они целуются еще, и еще, и еще, а потом обнимаются, лежа на диване, так долго, что почти засыпают. В этом нет никакого секса, зато очень много нежности.

— Капитан, — Пятница выдергивает их из дремоты, тихо, но настойчиво. — Время.

Стив наскоро перекусывает (Тони есть не может), берет с собой немного заготовленной поваром еды, и они снова спускаются в мастерскую — туда, где Тони увидел Стива несколько (сколько?) дней назад.

Упаковав еду в рюкзак, Стив закидывает его на плечо. Поворачивается к Тони. Глубокая морщина прорезает межбровье.

Они так медленно и плавно двигались до этого момента, а теперь все происходит будто в ускоренной перемотке.

— Можно тебя попросить, — Стив устраивает рюкзак на плечах поудобнее. — Включи его на минутку.

Тони растерянно моргает. А! Его.

— Сверчок. Включи проекцию.

Стивен бесшумно возникает рядом с ними, и Стив поворачивается к нему, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — он протягивает руку широким спокойным движением.

— Взаимно, Капитан. Мне показалось, что у нас с вами много общего, — нейронный коррелят принимает руку так же естественно и открыто.

— Так и есть. То есть — мне тоже так показалось, — Кэп смотрит на него, потом на Тони, потом снова на Стивена. И будто решившись, произносит: — Береги его.

— Я буду, Капитан. Я буду.

…Когда за Стивом закрывается автоматическая гаражная дверь, Тони прислоняется лбом к бетонной стене и слушает воцарившуюся тишину. Он знает, что дальше тоже что-то будет. Какая-то жизнь, несомненно. Куда же от нее денешься. Но как ее жить, он не слишком хорошо представляет.

— Тони, — Стивен подходит бесшумно, но Тони привык к голосам из ниоткуда.

— Ага.

— Пойдем наверх. Мне кажется, тебе нужно выговориться.

Тони отлепляется от стены.

«Ты не один».

«Я не один».

— Ты не один, Тони. И никогда не будешь один.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
